


Stalker

by cheshirebear



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Cheating, Dorks in Love, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, Family Secrets, Fan & Idol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cyberbulling smh, Infidelity, John and Karkat Are Neighbors, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Multipairing, Past Relationship(s), Smut, YouTube, meeting your idol
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirebear/pseuds/cheshirebear
Summary: "No es que esté obsesionado con Dave Strider. Saber su peso y altura entre otras muchas cosas no le hace ser un acosador; ver a todas horas sus vídeos para escuchar su voz tampoco le hace ser como su jauría loca de groupies. O eso dice en público."





	1. Chapter 1

No es que John Egbert esté obsesionado con Dave Strider. Saber su peso, altura y otros muchos detalles no le hacen ser un acosador; ver a todas horas sus vídeos para escuchar su voz tampoco le hace ser como su jauría loca de groupies. Y desde luego, controlar sus movimientos en todas sus redes sociales para saber su posición exacta no es como un comportamiento obsesivo compulsivo. O eso dice en público.  
Pero cuando el joven universitario con una vida aparentemente normal se encierra en su cuarto, a salvo de los ojos críticos, y los pósters de la rubia celebridad le envuelven entonces puede admitir que tiene una especie de obsesión con el menor de los Strider.  
La primera vez que lo vio fue trasteando en internet, como hace siempre. El vídeo era terriblemente malo, muy vulgar y con una calidad de mierda. Encima al final se marcaba un rap que fue peor que todo lo dicho anteriormente pero que, por alguna razón, hizo reír durante horas literales al joven Egbert, que debería tener unos trece años en aquella época.  
Fue como un flechazo estúpido de película romántica de domingo por la tarde. O algo así. La cosa es que desde entonces, John le siguió como un verdadero fan y soñó cada día y cada noche con conocerle para poder ser amigos. Seguro que eso sería bestial, teniendo en cuenta que su humor encajaba totalmente con el suyo aunque no tuviese sentido para mucha gente de su público, que se multiplicaba cada vez más rápido.  
Dave Strider subió como la espuma en cuestión de un par de meses gracias a sus vídeos de crítica que se volvieron virales por lo controvertido del contenido y, desde luego, gracias a su apellido. Su hermano Dirk Strider había sido un grande del panorama musical hasta hace apenas un par de años, cuando de repente abandonó su carrera.  
¡Pero no nos vayamos por las ramas! John había soñado con conocer a Dave, con ser su amigo, y al principio era una meta bastante alcanzable, pero con toda la popularidad internacional que había ganado el rubio, ahora parece algo que solo podría conseguir si tuviera una enfermedad terminal y unos padrinos mágicos le concedieran el deseo.

—El último que pruebo.

Ah, bienvenidos al presente, en el cual John Egbert está, efectivamente, en su cuarto, delante del ordenador de sobremesa, recién llegado de su trabajo a media jornada. Ni siquiera ha terminado de desvestirse, aún tiene la bufanda puesta, pero lo que tiene ahora entre manos es más importante para él que morirse de calor.  
Abre el programa de mensajería instantánea de moda: Pesterchum. Su rostro es increíblemente serio, aunque por dentro el corazón le late muy fuerte. Comprueba de nuevo la notita arrugada encima de su escritorio en la que solo hay un garabato escrito con prisa. "turntechGodhead".  
Explicación rápida: John no ha desistido con ese sueño suyo de conocer a Dave, aunque sea a través de la red y lleva mucho tiempo -años- intentando descubrir su correo personal o algo por el estilo. Lleva los últimos seis meses intentándolo con Pesterchum y cree que ha probado todos los usuarios posibles que rulan por internet y dicen ser del Strider, pero nunca ha acertado. La búsqueda se ha vuelto pesada y decepcionante, así que ha decidido que este poco usual usuario va a ser el último que pruebe.

—De todas formas va a ser falso. —murmura enfurruñado el joven, que ya tiene las mejillas rojas de los nervios y el calor que le provoca su bufanda.

Intenta no hacerse ilusiones, como siempre, pero falla estrepitosamente… como siempre también. El pobre Egbert peca de iluso sin remedio. Sin embargo, sabiendo que va a pasarse hasta las doce de la noche enrollado en su manta preferida y mirando la televisión con ojos vacíos en cuanto le pida al presunto Dave Strider que le ponga la webcam y se desconecte, escribe el curioso nick en la barra de "Agregar nuevo contacto".  
Espera. Espera más… Han pasado quince minutos. Aún desconectado. John se acuerda de que tiene un gurruño de lana enrollada al cuello y se desprende de él. Veinticinco min-... ¡eh!  
"turntechGodhead [TG] está conectado". ¡Por fin! No se lo piensa dos veces. Ataca sin pensarlo.

-ghostyTrickster [GT] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

GT: voy a ser claro desde el principio  
GT: estoy aburrido de esto  
GT: pon la webcam

A pesar de ese tono gruñón y no muy habitual en él, John traga saliva y se tensa cuando ve el "Escribiendo…" de la persona al otro lado de la pantalla.

TG: hostia  
TG: creia que ibas a soltar un paga la coca

GT: voy en serio.  
GT: ponla.

TG: eh eh eh no tan rapido normalmente cobro esas cosas por adelantado  
TG: ya sabes un par de los grandes transferidos a mi cuenta de un show privado lo que quiera el amo… es asi como funciona

GT: qu  
GT: dos mil dólares por un sh  
GT: o sea  
GT: espera esto no es

TG: no soy una zorra barata  
TG: soy una zorra cara

GT: creo… creo que me he equivocado

TG: de que

GT: de pester ahahahaha…

TG: desde luego tio

GT: no eres dave strider, verdad?

TG: dave? strider?  
TG: quien es dave strider?

GT: CÓMO  
GT: cómo no puedes saber eso?

TG: yo no ser de aqui

GT: aquí dónde

TG: no se  
TG: donde vives

GT: en washington

TG: pues de ahi

GT: pero… estas hablando mi idioma y…

La confusión está retratada a la perfección en la expresión de John. Literalmente, no entiende nada. No sabe cómo ha llegado ahí la conversación, pero la señorita parece haber desaparecido temporalmente porque no contesta, pero sigue en línea. Duda sacar algo relacionado con lo que le interesa, pero aun así decide insistir.

GT: hola?

TG: ah mierda  
TG: oye ahora no tengo tiempo  
TG: pocas veces tengo tiempo supongo que lo sabes no  
TG: no vayas rulando este usuario por ahi  
TG: lo pillas  
TG: esperemos que si  
TG: otro dia hablamos de dave strider  
TG: me encanta hablar de mi mismo

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ghostyTrickster [GT]-

Para todo el mundo está claro lo que acaba de pasar, y de hecho John Egbert debería saberlo mejor que nadie teniendo en cuenta que puede dibujar el mapa de pecas que es el rostro de Dave Strider de memoria y con la mano no dominante, pero el susodicho se queda mucho rato simplemente mirando el puntito rojo que señala que su más reciente contacto está desconectado.  
De repente cae en que, g u a u, eso ha sido algo bastante Dave. Y con "eso" se refiere a tomarle el pelo, porque no hace falta releer la conversación para entender que todo es una gran coña (aunque él la relee cinco veces seguidas).

—Dios. —bufa el moreno después de un buen rato tieso, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de escritorio, que cruje con su peso.— No puede ser.

Pero ¿y si lo es? Ha sido una charla confusa y no demasiado larga, sin videollamada, que es la prueba definitiva. Desde luego esa persona le ha liado durante los quince minutos que ha durado su conversación y… eso último…  
Sacude la cabeza al darse cuenta de que está llevando la fantasía demasiado lejos, imaginando que de verdad esa persona con la que ha hablado era Dave Strider. Tiene que asegurarse. Tiene que hacer una videollamada con TG. Y si puede ser, sin tener que transferirle dos mil dólares a su cuenta corriente.  
Dándose cuenta de que el tiempo ha ido pasando más rápido de lo que creía, mira el reloj de su ordenador; la hora de la cena y su serie semanal se acerca. Sus ojos suben a la ventana de Pesterchum. ¿Y si la persona misteriosa se vuelve a conectar? El moreno se mordisquea el labio, indeciso. Se prometió hace un tiempo no volver a perder su rutina por culpa de esa pequeña obsesión con su celebridad preferida.

—Tal vez ni siquiera se conecte más hoy. —Lo dice en voz alta para autoconvencerse. Eso a veces funciona.

Por esta vez, hace ver que funciona. Se levanta lánguidamente de la silla y se quita el abrigo que, sí, aún lleva puesto. Mientras se desviste del todo para ponerse ropa más cómoda, se dedica a mirar un póster y otro de su habitación, todos sacados de revistas para niñas cinco años más jóvenes que él. La verdad es que se ha ganado varias miradas de extrañeza en el quiosco que hace esquina en su calle, pero después de tanto tiempo, la amable señora ya le reserva ciertos números de dichas revistas que tienen contenido del rubio famoso. ¡Le guarda el secreto!  
Igual que Dave guarda el suyo, piensa el Egbert mientras sale de su cuarto y va a la cocina, encendiendo la tele del comedor de pasada para poder verla a través de la moderna barra americana que conecta ambas estancias.  
¡Ah…! El secreto de Dave Strider. Es algo curioso y una pregunta casi obligatoria en cada entrevista que concede: ¿por qué no se quita las dichosas gafas de sol nunca? Su respuesta: tradición familiar. Porque sí, su hermano Dirk actúa de la misma forma desde que es conocido. Ambos llevan gafas de sol, de diferentes modelos, pero con la misma función: ocultar sus ojos. Esto es algo que, por supuesto, llama mucho la atención. Nadie ha conseguido una buena foto de los ojos de ninguno de los dos. Por la luz y algún que otro buen ángulo se intuye que los de Dave son más oscuros que los de su hermano, tal vez sean castaños de diferente tono.  
John, gracias a sus propias y muy minuciosas investigaciones, cree que los ojos de Dave podrían tener un color tirando a rojizo, tipo cobre. Mentalmente, le da gracias a los editores de imágenes y la función de aumentar o disminuir el contraste de las fotos.  
Suelta una breve risa por lo bajo al pensar en ello. Por supuesto, tiene claro lo raro que puede sonar para la gente de a pie que un chico de diecinueve años haga esas cosas. Se supone que ídolos de este tipo los tienen las quinceañeras no un tipo que tiene trabajo, piso y está en una carrera. Por lo menos sus amigas lo entienden… aunque Vriska se mete con él de vez en cuando.  
Cuando acaba la ligera tortilla francesa que ha hecho en un momento, se la sirve en un plato y va corriendo al salón, azuzado por la musiquita del inicio de su serie preferida. Por supuesto, antes de sentarse se manosea el bolsillo del pantalón de chándal para comprobar que su móvil está ahí, preparado para avisarle de cualquier movimiento nuevo en Pesterchum.

·

La lucecita roja en el móvil de John empieza a encenderse de manera intermitente, anunciando mensajes nuevos. El dueño de dicho aparato lleva mirándolo cada tres minutos para poder dejarlo en silencio mientras ve la tele, pero, desgraciadamente, ha pasado ya media hora desde la última vez que hizo ese gesto casi reflejo ya porque se ha dormido en el sofá... lo cual no es raro en él.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ghostyTrickster [GT]-

TG: ey  
TG: tenemos cuentas pendientes  
TG: uh  
TG: sigues vivo  
TG: sales como conectado tio me estas vacilando  
TG: esto es como si me estuvieras puto observando desde detras de tu pantalla sabes como esos anuncios de pedofilos en linea que son gordos sebosos medio en pelotas mirando fijamente el monitor de su ordenador de los 90 mientras escribe como un retrasado para hacerse pasar por un crio de 10  
TG: es estupido por que un tio escribiria asi los niños de 10 años de hoy en dia ni siquiera escriben asi es que es tan inverosimil  
TG: tampoco es que conozca a ningun crio de 10 años siquiera pero joder ni siquiera yo que vengo como de un lustro atras escribia asi de mierda NADIE escribe asi de mierda ni siendo un jodido feto  
TG: ...  
TG: mira no se pero me estas mosqueando  
TG: si no contestas ahora voy a super mosquearme  
TG: es el siguiente nivel de mosqueo  
TG: ohhhh venga ya tio consigues el pester de un famoso y ahora lo ignoras  
TG: esto ni es ser pringado esto es  
TG: no tiene nombre tendrian que inventar otro puto adjetivo para describir esto  
TG: o es que tienes como 10 años y tus papas te han mandado a dormir  
TG: de hecho tu podrias pasar por uno de esos niños de 10 años de los anuncios de pedofilos  
TG: bueno aun no tengo muy claro si eres el pedofilo retrasado y gordo o el niño subnormal que le responde  
TG: mira tu te lo has buscado  
TG: querias saber si soy yo no  
TG: pues lo vas a saber

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ghostyTrickster [GT]-


	2. Chapter 2

Como cada mañana, Jade Harley sale de su edificio, va hasta su panadería favorita que hace esquina, compra su desayuno y sube por la calle donde vive su amigo John. Siempre sale bien pronto para poder tomarse su tiempo y acabarse la palmera de azúcar antes de llegar al portal del chico... ¡así no le pide un bocado!  
Normalmente el moreno tarda lo suyo y llegan a la universidad por los pelos, pero esta mañana se está pasando. La Harley ya está perdiendo la paciencia y no deja de mostrarlo a través de ese gesto tan suyo de toquetearse una y otra vez mechones de su frondosa cabellera, hoy recogida en una coleta alta.

—Bueno, ya está bien. —farfulla la chica, decidida a irse de allí al ver que quedan apenas cinco minutos para que empiece su primera clase. Da un paso, luego otro, el tercero ya más dubitativo...— Aaaaaagh, voy a matarle.

Jade deshace el par de pasos que ha dado mientras rebusca con furia en su bolso la copia de las llaves que John le dio de su casa "por si acaso pasaba algo". ¡Desde luego iba a pasarle algo si se perdía la clase de biología por su culpa!  
Abre el portal con mala cara, sube las escaleras de tres en tres porque el ascensor vuelve a estar estropeado y, cuando ya está en el piso de su amigo y frente a su puerta, se queda helada.

—No, no, nO, NO. —se escucha desde dentro del piso del moreno.

La chica frunce el ceño y arquea una ceja a la vez, esperando un poco más antes de meter la llave en la cerradura. Escucha una especie de runrún ahí dentro, pero no tiene claro qué es así que, como acto casi reflejo, acerca la cabeza a la puerta y pega la oreja con un mohín de curiosidad y extrañeza. Distingue nuevos sonidos: unos pasos apresurados y exageradamente sonoros, algo cayéndose, una maldición, otro set de negaciones en voz bien alta...

—CIERRA LA PUTA BOCAZA DE BUENA MAÑANA, EGBERT.

El grito es tan repentino e inesperado que Jade da un salto hacia atrás y suelta una fuerte exclamación, asustada. Con la gruesa carpeta de la universidad pegada al pecho como si fuese un escudo, gira la cabeza inmediatamente hacia la fuente del vozarrón y ve una cabeza llena de revuelto cabello oscuro asomando por la puerta contigua a la de John. El jovencito fulmina con su grisácea mirada a la asombrada Harley como si ella tuviese la culpa del vecino gritón y luego cierra de un portazo sin decir nada más.  
Jade se queda con los ojos fijos en la puerta que acaba de cerrarse hasta que vuelve a escuchar pasos apresurados dentro del piso de John y sale del trance.

—¡John! John, voy a entrar. —El aviso no recibe respuesta alguna, así que mete las llaves en la cerradura, la gira... y la pobre Jade se lleva el segundo susto de la mañana porque John de repente abre de par en par.— ¡JODER! ¿¡Podéis dejar de hacer esto!?  
—¡Dave Strider me ha bloqueado! —le responde John en el mismo volumen de voz, haciendo que la expresión contrariada de Jade se acentúe aún más.  
—¿Esa es tu excusa para no ir a clase hoy?  
—¡No! Lo digo EN SERIO. —Mientras el chico le responde, ella le mira de arriba a abajo negando con la cabeza. Está sin pantalones, despeinado y tiene una manta medio enredada al pie derecho.— Jade, no te miento. Es lo que ha pasado.  
—Mira, lo primero... tranquilízate y entra en tu casa que vas en calzoncillos. —La morena le pone una mano en el pecho al chico mientras camina hacia él para obligarle a retroceder.— De todas formas ya no vamos a llegar a clase a tiempo.

**·**

Después de una innecesariamente larga explicación y seis relecturas de la conversación con turntechGodhead, Jade sigue sin dar su brazo a torcer. Simplemente está siendo realista, y John lo sabe, pero aun así se ha enfurruñado y enrollado en la manta que antes atrapaba su pie celosamente.

—No tiene sentido que te enfades. —le repite su amiga, que se ha hecho un vaso de cacao con leche de soja y se lo está tomando tranquilamente en la barra americana de la cocina.— No te enfadaste cuando se me fue volando aquel trozo de cartón con Dave impreso a tamaño real ¡y te enfadas por esto!  
—Es que lo del trozo de cartón volando fue gracioso. —refunfuña el chico, pero luego se le escapa una risa.— Casi te atropella una bici...  
—Agh, no me lo recuerdes. —Rueda los ojos y da un sorbo a la taza.— Pero no sé qué quieres que te diga, John. Hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación.  
—Ya lo sé pero esta vez es diferente.  
—No, no lo es, te ha bloqueado. Siempre te bloquean.  
—Ya pero... no. —El moreno se queda callado un momento ante la mirada indiferente de su amiga y luego bufa.— Vale, VALE, es cierto. Siempre acaba así pero me ha hecho una amenaza antes.  
—¿Y qué? Igual solo te llena el ordenador de troyanos y luego cuelga esas fotos ridículas que te haces en gayumbos delante del espejo del baño. —John estrecha los ojos y Jade alza las manos.— Créeme, yo tenía menos ganas de ver esas fotos que tú de que yo las viera.  
—Bueno, EL CASO es que... —El móvil de la chica suena y mientras ella lo saca de su mochila para mirarlo John pone una cara de arrepentimiento profundo.— Noooo... antes he tirado mi móvil por la ira.  
—¿En serio has hecho algo tan increíblemente estúpido? —Él responde con un gemido mientras se agacha y busca debajo de la mesita baja del salón.— No te creas, no estoy sorprendida. En realidad, lo supuse cuando me enseñaste la conversación de Pester desde tu ordenador en vez de usar tu móvil.

Convenientemente, se escucha un ruidito proveniente de debajo de la mesa donde John está manoteando para encontrar el móvil mientras reza por que la pantalla no se haya roto o algo así. Teniendo en cuenta que lo lanzó contra la pared y rebotó hasta llegar ahí, sería un milagro que estuviese intacto...

—¿Eso has sido tú, Jade? —pregunta John cuando por fin agarra el móvil, que vuelve a sonar.— Creo que se ha quitado el modo silencio del golpe que le he dado, ¡madre mía!  
—No, John, y... —Cuando el chico se yergue sobre sus rodillas tiene a la morena de pie a su lado, con su teléfono en la mano.— Dave ha subido un vídeo nuevo hace diez minutos.  
—¡Oh, oh, oh, vamos a verlo! —Se pone de pie prácticamente de un salto mientras su móvil sigue sonando como si estuviese recibiendo varios mensajes a la vez. John lo mira con una ceja alzada— Creo que este cacharro se ha vuelto loco...

Jade no le responde, simplemente asiente y entra al enlace del nuevo vídeo que le ofrece el aviso. John no se pregunta por qué ella tiene activadas las notificaciones del canal donde Dave Strider cuelga sus vídeos cuando ni siquiera es fan; está deseoso por ver al rubio en pantalla y sólo puede pensar en eso ahora.  
" _PAJILLERO LOCO ENTRE 10 Y 80 AÑOS ME OFRECE DOS MIL PAVOS PARA VERME POR WEBCAM (ACABA MAL)_ " reza el título del vídeo. Mientras se carga, ambos morenos se miran y piensan lo mismo... esto les suena. Pero no les da tiempo a alcanzar la conclusión de la cadena de pensamientos porque entonces el vídeo se carga, suena la intro y después la voz del rubio les llama la atención.

—Hoy iba a hacer una crítica constructiva sobre la horrible tendencia de mi hermano a mezclar la ropa de color con la blanca en la lavadora y después obligarme a llevar unos calzoncillos más rosas que el puto coche de la Barbie. Pero soy un tío ocupado y con una vida trepidante y ese tema es una mierda. Y no quiero que mi hermano me mate a collejas. —El rubio del vídeo hace una pausa, sonríe y luego se aleja un poco de la cámara, apoyándose lánguidamente en la cara silla de oficina.—Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco es un tema de mierda, valdría la pena sólo por ver la cara de mi buen hermano quedando en evidencia por no saber poner una lavadora... cosa que yo tampoco sé hacer. Pero ese no es el punto. Ahh, no. No voy a hablar de ropa interior rosa o rubios de casi treinta años que no saben ser amas de casa. Supongo que el maravilloso título del vídeo ya da pistas... Voy a hablar sobre algo que me pasó ayer por la noche.  
—¡Ayer...! —exclama John en un susurro, cogiéndole el brazo a Jade.  
—Haz que tu móvil deje de sonar. —le susurra la morena. El dichoso aparato no deja de anunciar nuevas notificaciones... debe haberse roto.  
—Estaba, ya sabéis, relajándome un poco después de haber pasado horas negociando un asunto sobre el festival de este fin de semana. Negocios y capullos que no quieren soltar la pasta que toca. Entonces entré en mi... aplicación de mensajería instantánea. —Dave hace comillas con los dedos con una mueca de desagrado y luego se apoya en el escritorio.— Bueno, el Pesterchum. Sí, tengo, ya lo sabíais aunque después lo desmintiera, luego volviese a admitirlo y lo negase otra vez y... estaba haciendo el juego del despiste. Cosas del famoseo... o por tocar los huevos, vamos, pero a lo que voy. Que el tío me encontró no sé cómo y quería PAGARME y VERME hacer COSAS.  
—JADE...  
—¡Shhh!  
—Pero ahí no acaba la cosa. Sé que esto es normal en internet, vale, lo de pagar y ver por videollamada a alguien haciendo un par de guarrerías y ya, pero qué cojones, no vas a un tío famoso y le ofreces la FRIOLERA de dos mil simples pavos por un show erótico. Yo me la saco a partir de los tres mil quinientos. —Se acerca un poco a la cámara y adopta una postura confidencial, bajando la voz.— Para este tipo de contrataciones, hablad conmigo en privado, Dirk no puede enterarse.  
—¿Jade? —Esta vez el tono con el que el moreno le llama es diferente y su amiga acaba prestándole atención. John está mirando su móvil con extrañeza, el cual sigue sonando.  
—¿Qué pasa...? ¡Madre mía! ¿Todo eso es gente hablándote por Pester?  
—La cosa es que luego el tío o tía o lo que sea me ignoró. Primero me ofrece dos de los grandes como si fuera una zorra cualquiera y luego ENCIMA pasa de mi culo. —continúa el Strider en la pantalla del móvil de Jade mientras tanto ella como John se fijan en el móvil del segundo, que se está colapsando de mensajes.— Eso me tocó los huevos... Así que esto es un llamamiento, porque aquí el tocacojones soy yo. Todos vosotros, los que miráis esto, atentos porque tenemos que hacer un trolleo grupal para acabar con este pervertido. Apuntad en vuestras cuentas de Pesterchum: ghostyTrickster. Y a gozar.

**·**

" _Es denunciable_ " le había dicho Rose, compañera de piso de Jade y amiga en común con John; " _no me lo puedo creer_ " es todo lo que ha podido sacarle a Jade desde entonces; " _eres tan puto pringado, Egbert_ " había aportado por su parte Vriska, su compañera de trabajo. ¿Y John? John sigue maravillado por el hecho de haber podido hablar con su ídolo después de tanto tiempo soñando con ello... a pesar de que se haya tenido que deshacer de su cuenta de Pester por la descomunal cantidad de mensajes con spam que estaba recibiendo. Para el chico ha valido la pena.  
La cosa es que ya van dos días desde que ocurrió el gran suceso y John sigue en una especie de trance, intentando aparentar normalidad y seguir el consejo que tanto Jade como Rose le ofrecieron: no molestar más a Dave, darse por escarmentado... o agradecido en su caso porque ha conseguido su atención por un día. Pero cuando la claridad vuelve a él el viernes por la noche, se sorprende a si mismo mirando fijamente la pantalla de su ordenador mientras come unos fideos instantáneos, esperando a que turntechGodhead se conecte.  
Lleva pendiente del Pester un buen rato, como una hora o así, pero Dave no da señales de vida. Las posibilidades no dejan de rondar su cabeza: puede que esté ocupado y por eso no se conecte, eso sería algo bastante normal... o puede que, como también sería bastante normal, se haya cambiado de nick después de ser descubierto por un fan para evitar que se filtre su información y oleadas de chicas preadolescentes le colapsen la aplicación. Desde luego, John no le ha filtrado la información a nadie ni tampoco piensa hacerlo. Disfruta pensando que es como un secreto, como un dato íntimo que muy poca gente sabe de Dave Strider y él tiene el enorme privilegio de...

—HOS tIFG. —es lo que dice John. Sí. Eso. Exactamente. Con la boca llena de fideos. ¿La causa? La lucecita roja que sale a la izquierda de "turntechGodhead" volviéndose verde.— Vale. Vale, tranquilidad.

John decide que tiene que hablarle y decírselo todo de carrerilla. Esto no es una buena idea, la verdad, pero sabe que no puede perder tiempo y Dave seguramente tampoco, así que se lanza a la piscina sin pensárselo dos veces, actuando tan impulsivo como siempre.

-ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

EB: hola!  
EB: antes de nada

TG: bueno aqui viene

EB: ...eh?

TG: eres una amiguita de GT  
TG: sabia que tarde o temprano vendria alguna  
TG: ahora voy a tener que cambiarme el nick de verdad por culpa de esa fan obsesiva aaahh

EB: NO!  
EB: no espera  
EB: dave  
EB: dave ***strider***  
EB: yo soy GT

TG: hahahah  
TG: en serio  
TG: (por favor no digas mi nombre asi pareces una acosadora)

EB: sí!  
EB: eh ah...  
EB: perdón!  
EB: perdón, soy un chico

TG: pides perdon por ser un chico  
TG: bueno perdonado

EB: no, esto... ah gracias  
EB: dave  
EB: strider!

TG: dios santo para

EB: perdón

TG: y de pedir perdon tambien  
TG: a ver dices que eres GT y que eres un chico  
TG: y que ahora eeeeresss...  
TG: ectobiologist  
TG: porque el spam fue bien fuerte (como era de esperar) y tuviste que cambiarte de nick supongo

EB: sí, eso es lo que ha pasado hehe

TG: te parece gracioso haber sido obligado a cambiarte de nick

EB: no, no es eso  
EB: es que... eres dave de verdad  
EB: no sabes lo increíble que es eso

TG: bueno actualmente si que lo se ya sabes soy yo claro que se lo jodidamente increible que es ser yo

EB: aahhhahahahh claro claro es verdad

TG: bueno la cosa es que no se si creerte  
TG: si fueras GT estarias como minimo un poco cabreado  
TG: o cabreada porque no se si me cuadra que seas un tio

EB: no sé si puedo demostrar que soy GT pero sí puedo demostrar que soy un chico!

TG: ah si y como  
TG: enviandome una foto de tu rabo

EB: QUEÉ  
EB: NO!

TG: no?  
TG: lastima  
TG: hubiese salido una segunda parte de mi ultimo video de puta madre

EB: oh pues lo...  
EB: ups!  
EB: casi! hehe

TG: eres un rarito  
TG: pero te voy a dar un pase  
TG: la verdad es que solo queria tocar un poco los huevos a alguien y ya de paso hacerte una prueba  
TG: tiene un poco de merito encontrar mi nick de entre tantos falsos que rulan por ahi

EB: sí, la verdad es que han sido años

TG: en serio

EB: eehhhhhh...

TG: no me lo digas  
TG: guardatelo para ti  
TG: suficiente acojonante y perturbador es que lo hayas conseguido a secas cuando es algo relativamente privado  
TG: en fin has superado LA PRUEBA

EB: bien!

TG: teniendo en cuenta que no he recibido ninguna denuncia por pedir que literalmente te cyberacosen  
TG: y tambien que no he sufrido una oleada de fans en masa abriendome por pester...  
TG: pareces legal  
TG: asi que bueno  
TG: nada  
TG: hoy soy el jodido genio de la lampara  
TG: pide un deseo

EB: un deseo?

TG: seh

Un deseo. Las manos de John se quedan rígidas de repente y tiene la sensación de volver en si, como si todo el rato que lleva hablando con turntechGodhead -Dave Strider- hubiese sido un sueño apacible. La increíble realidad se cierne de repente sobre él y nota que su cara está ardiendo y siente el cuerpo débil, como si tuviese mucha fiebre. Es una sensación agradable, pero también le da un poco de vértigo... y es que Dave Strider le está concediendo un deseo.  
No sabe si va en serio o no, siendo él es difícil decirlo, pero el moreno ya está muy metido en ello y escribe sin pensar, con una fuerza excesiva que hace que las teclas repiqueteen sonoramente.

EB: una videollamada

TG: tiiio

EB: quiero hacer una videollamada

Al momento después de enviar el último mensaje se da cuenta de que tal vez sea una estupidez bien grande. Definitivamente Dave estaba de broma y ahora él ha quedado como un pringado, un mojabragas, un acosador que besa el póster que hay enganchado en la pared de su cuarto antes de irse a dormir y luego...

-turntechGodhead [TG] solicitó videollamada con ectoBiologist [EB]-

Oh, mierda.

TG: venga ahora quiero verte el careto  
TG: a ver si tienes 10 años u 80

John podría haber pensado en que está despeinado, a oscuras, con un bote vacío de fideos instantáneos claramente visible en el rango de su webcam, rodeado de pósters del chico con el que va a hacer una videollamada y con su bata de los Ghostbusters que tiene como 6 años, pero no, nada de eso pasa por su cabeza en el momento en el que clickea la opción de "Aceptar llamada".

TG: guau  
TG: atrevido  
TG: como me hayas mentido en algo de lo que has dicho antes voy a publicar tu careto por toda internet

Eso es lo último que el famoso escribe, pero el Egbert ya no está leyendo la conversación porque sus ojos azules están clavados en el recuadro negro con un "Cargando" en medio que aparece en la esquina izquierda superior de su pantalla. En segundos ahí va a aparecer alguien, y puede que ese alguien de verdad sea...

—Dave Strider. —jadea John en cuanto ve la imagen que aparece en el recuadro. Con una sudadera de color oscuro, sus gafas de siempre y el pelo exquisitamente revuelto, ahí está él, mirándole con una postura pasota y expresión neutra.  
—...vaya. —Es lo primero que dice el famoso, que deja atrás la postura relajada y se yergue un poco en su asiento, alza las cejas, y se queda en silencio un rato, analizando al chico que ve al otro lado de la pantalla. Desde luego, no era lo que esperaba en absoluto.— ¿Tú eres...?  
—Eres Dave Strider. —repite John por 5432 vez. Dave bufa y oculta una sonrisa divertida frotándose un costado de la nariz.  
—Creía que habíamos dejado ese punto aclarado.  
—No, sí, pero... ¡guau! —El moreno, nervioso y emocionado a niveles sin precedentes, se agarra los bordes de la bata y luego hace un brusco gesto con un brazo que manda a tomar por culo el recipiente de los fideos vacíos.— ¡Mierda!  
—Esa lengua, amigo. ¿Tu madre te deja usar esas palabras? —Dave aprovecha que John se ha agachado un momento a recoger lo que ha tirado para echar una ojeada a lo poco que se puede apreciar del cuarto del chico. Está muy oscuro, pero logra distinguir su cara en pósters, cosa que le hace esbozar una sonrisita de suficiencia.  
—No tengo madre. —le contesta mientras vuelve a asomarse a la webcam con manos temblorosas y ojos como platos. ¡Es Dave!— Y-y... y yo tengo... soy mayor.  
—Se te nota la madurez en esos ojos de cervatillo recién nacido.  
—No soy recién nacido.  
—Es verdad, los fetos no llevan gafas de culo de botella.  
—¿Q-...?  
—A ver. Centrémonos, ectoBiologist. —Dave alza ambas manos, como para llamar la atención de John cuando en realidad ya la tiene toda.— Y relájate, por mi madre, parece que te vayas a deshacer.  
—¡Per-.. perdón! —Casi grita el moreno.  
—¿Qué hemos dicho de eso? —le reprende el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y negando con la cabeza, como si le estuviese echando la bronca a un cachorro.  
—Ahhhh... aaAAh. —John se mordisquea un dedo pero Dave hace un gesto con las manos, quitándole importancia.  
—Vamos a hacer una ronda rápida de preguntas. Sólo que tú no preguntas. Yo pregunto. Sólo yo. ¿Captado? —El moreno asiente repetidas veces y su expresión se relaja un poco. Mejor así, no sabría qué preguntarle a Dave Strider... y puede que probablemente sepa la respuesta a todo antes de que el otro le conteste.— Vale, para empezar. Eres un chico de verdad, eh.  
—Sí. —dice con un hilo de voz.  
—¿Y cómo te llamas? —" _Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío, Dave Strider está preguntando mi nombre_ ".  
—Jehn Ohbert.  
—Jehn.  
—¡John! —La corrección hace que Dave suelte una risa que el moreno corresponde a pesar de querer matarse por gilipollas.— Egbert.  
—Entonces John Egderp.  
—Es Egbert.  
— _Eggggberrrttt_. —dice el rubio, arrastrando la palabra con un tono monótono, como si fuese una lección que le aburre muchísimo.— Siguiente pregunta. ¿De verdad no tienes como... catorce años?  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —Por alguna razón, que su ídolo crea que tiene literalmente cinco años menos le ofende un poco y niega mucho con la cabeza.— Tengo diecinueve.  
—Diecinueve. —El famoso se queda pensativo y hace que su silla gire de un lado a otro durante unos segundos.— Pues quién lo diría con esa carita de bebé.  
—Tú tampoco aparentas veintiún años... —John suelta una risita insegura y se arrepiente de haber hablado en cuanto ve el gesto de ofensa del otro chico.  
—G u a u, ¿qué? Si buscas  **MACHO**  en el diccionario sale mi puta cara como ejemplo.  
—Bueno, te llevo viendo desde que tenías quince años y no has... no has cambiado tanto. —Acaba la frase con un hilo de voz, esperando que el mayor se cabree de verdad pero sin saber qué más decir aparte de la verdad.  
—Oh. —Pero de repente el Strider se queda callado, con sus oscuras cejas arqueadas por encima de las gafas de sol. Parece sorprendido.— Entonces me sigues... desde que empecé.  
—Ahhm... sí. Encontré tu canal de Youtube cuando sólo tenías cuatro vídeos colgados.  
—Has... has visto los primeros vídeos... —John asiente tímidamente y Dave apoya la barbilla en su mano, cubriéndose la boca parcialmente.— Qué marrón, tío. Esos vídeos eran pura mierda.  
—A mí me parecieron divertidos. —Se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco, calmándose al ver que el rubio ha bajado la guardia.— Pero claro, era el tipo de cosa que me parecía divertida a los trece así que... tal vez sí eran una mierda.  
—Bueno, llevas una bata de Ghostbusters, no sé si tu criterio ha mejorado mucho.  
—¡Oye! —Dave se ríe por segunda vez esa noche y eso a John le suena a gloria, tanto que perdona que se haya metido con una de sus sagas cinematográficas preferidas.  
—Vale, perdona, tienes razón. Te gusto yo. Eso demuestra un gusto exquisito. —Dave asiente mientras coge una botella que tiene a mano y le da un trago antes de continuar hablando. John sólo le observa de mientras; está casi seguro de que eso es zumo de manzana, el preferido de su ídolo.— Es guay hablar así. Mejor que escribiendo, no crees.  
—Sí, es... es como un sueño hecho realidad.  
—Bueno, tampoco te pases. No te pongas cursi tan pronto, primero invítame a cenar como mínimo. ¿Dónde me dijiste que vivías, John?  
—En... —La pregunta le pilla tan de sopetón que tiene que parar a pensárselo incluso y, mientras le da vueltas al asunto, escucha cómo Dave dice " _tic, tac, tic, tac_ ".— En Washington.  
—Muy bien, creía que lo habías olvidado. Pues nada, tenemos una cena pendiente.  
—¿En serio? —El ímpetu y la emoción reflejada tan claramente en el rostro de John dejan sorprendido a Dave durante un momento, momento en el que se escucha una puerta abriéndose y una tercera voz entra en escena.  
—Eh, en quince minutos salimos. —La voz es grave, seria, y John la reconoce al instante, porque también conoce perfectamente al hermano de Dave.— ¿Qué haces aún así?  
—Tío, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que llames antes de entrar. —Dave bufa, molesto, y gira su silla hacia un lado. John observa más emocionado que nunca la pantalla. Esto no deja de mejorar por momentos, piensa.— Qué pasa si me pillas haciendo cosas guarras.  
—No sería una novedad. —contesta Dirk, al que por desgracia no consigue captar la webcam. En ese momento Dave se levanta de la silla y en la imagen sólo se ve su cuarto.— Deja de ver Ben 10 y mueve el culo.  
—YO NO VEO BEN 10. —Después se escucha un portazo y el Strider menor vuelve a su sitio, resoplando y con mala cara.— Ignora lo que acaba de pasar.  
—Nunca podré olvidarlo.  
—Joder, Jehn.  
— _Jooohn_. —A pesar de todo, el moreno sonríe soñadoramente mientras sigue mirando la pantalla.  
—Vale,  _Jooohn_ , ya lo has escuchado. Tengo que pirarme. —le dice el rubio, que parece que está ocupado escribiendo algo en su móvil aunque en realidad ha echado una mirada de reojo a la pantalla del ordenador para ver la expresión boba del curioso chico que acaba de conocer.  
—Oohhhh... —De repente el Egbert se da cuenta de que eso es todo. De que ya ha gastado su deseo y no va a volver a hablarle directamente al rubio que tanto le gusta, desde hace tantos años...— Tengo algo que decirte antes... D-Dave.  
—¿No puede esperar a mañana? —El Strider alza la mirada y John se queda helado, procesando esas esperanzadoras palabras.— Esta noche tengo trabajo, supongo que lo sabes.  
—¡Mañana...!  
—¿No puedes?  
—¡Claro que puedo! —responde con mucho ímpetu, pareciendo que va a saltar de su silla.  
—Vale, tranquilo. —Dave se ríe ante esa reacción y luego hace un gesto con la cabeza.— Pues nada, tío. Hasta mañana, entonces.  
—Sí... h-hasta mañana.  
—Ah, oye.  
—¡Qué! —Los ojos de John se abren mucho porque el rubio se inclina hacia delante y se acerca a la webcam.  
—En esa cena que tenemos pendiente te daré nuevos pósters para tu habitación. Esos que tienes colgados detrás de ti son fotos viejas de cojones. —Y tras una sonrisa pilla, el recuadro de su webcam se vuelve negro de nuevo y en la conversación aparece el mensaje que indica que turntechGodhead se ha desconectado.


	3. Chapter 3

La primavera siempre ha sido la estación preferida de John. El sol ya pega más fuerte, cada vez se lleva ropa más ligera y fresca, el ambiente le llena de energía y vitalidad... y bueno, también es que es su cumpleaños.  
El conjunto de cosas siempre ponen de muy buen humor al Egbert y lo da todo en su trabajo de tardes en la librería. Va de un lado a otro cargado de libros que colocar, canturrea, habla animadamente con los clientes... A Vriska no le parece mal que trabaje así de duro, pero es verdad que desde el instituto -donde se conocieron- no aguanta el excesivo entusiasmo que le pone John a cosas cotidianas, sobre todo en esta época del año. Además, también está ese detalle que lo empeora todo: John y su amor platónico adolescente o lo que sea, han acabado siendo algo así como cyberamigos.

—Me estás dando una grima. —le suelta la Serket en cuanto el último cliente sale por la puerta.  
—Oye, no es mi culpa que tú vengas del Polo Norte. —contesta John, haciendo referencia a la procedencia Europea de su compañera de trabajo.  
—Si repites lo del Polo Norte una vez más te descuartizaré y te enviaré por partes a tu padre para que haga tartas contigo. —El chico se ríe y vuelve a perderse entre las altas estanterías de la tienda. De mientras, Vriska echa un vistazo a la hora en la pantalla del ordenador.— Dios, por fin. Egbert, saca tus narices de esos libros frikis y vámonos.  
—¿Ya? —se le escucha decir desde algún punto de la tienda, con sorpresa.  
—" _¿Ya?_ " —repite la morena con una mueca, usando tono de burla.— Como si no lleváramos toda la maldita tarde aquí metidos.  
—Y no llames libros frikis a los cómics. Además, a ti también te gustan.  
—Que me gusten no invalida el hecho de que son para frikis.

John ya no le responde porque se ha metido casi corriendo al cuartito que usan para cambiarse y ponerse la camiseta que tienen como único uniforme. De mientras, Vriska va hacia la puerta de la librería, gira el cartelito colgado para que fuera se vea el "CERRADO" y echa la llave, por si a alguien se le ocurre entrar aunque sean más de las ocho.  
Cuando entra en el cuarto para cambiarse, ve que John tiene la camiseta de calle aún en el cuello y está ahí medio desnudo, escribiendo muy concentrado en su móvil. Vriska niega con la cabeza, desaprobando la dejadez de el que en realidad es su amigo aunque pueda parecer que le trata mal. Con una media sonrisa, se acerca a él y empieza a colocarle bien la camiseta, haciéndole meter el brazo que le falta en ella y luego bajándosela. John no dice nada porque no es como si fuera la primera vez que se queda empanado y Vriska le ayuda a resolver el despiste. Es algo que sale solo.

—Bueno, y qué pijama te has traído esta vez. —pregunta la chica mientras se deshace de su propia camiseta de uniforme y John se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón.  
—¿Pi... jam a...? —le responde muy confundido el chico, haciendo que Vriska se quede a medio vestir y le mire con sus ojos grisáceos fijamente.  
—¿En serio, John? ¿Lo has olvidado?  
—Aahmmm... ¡Ah! —De repente da una palmada y luego chasca los dedos.— Habíamos quedado por mi cumpleaños... Ugh.  
—Si no quieres venir me la suda. —suelta violentamente la Serket, acabándose de vestir de malas maneras y agarrando su bolso de igual forma antes de salir del cuartito.  
—No es eso, Vris... —Conciliador, le sigue igual de rápido y casi se choca con ella cuando se para en mitad del pasillo de la tienda.  
—¿Ah, no? ¿Y se puede saber qué es tan importante como para cancelar tu propio cumpleaños?  
—A ver, mi cumpleaños es mañana...  
—¿Es que has quedado con tus otras amiguitas? La hierbas esa y la niña gótica.  
—Se llaman Jade y Rose.  
—Ya sé cómo se llaman, imbécil. —Airada, continúa su camino y sale de la tienda.— Pero oye, que me la suda, sabes, tampoco era tan importante para mí.  
—No he quedado con ellas. —dice mientras la morena echa la llave por fuera y baja la persiana de metal.— Es que he quedado para hacer videollamada con Dave.  
—¡Hacéis eso como CADA DÍA! —le reprocha la chica con un tono de voz bastante alto e irritado.  
—Ya, pero me dijo que hoy me daría una sorpresa. Ya sabes, por mi cumpleaños.  
—Agh, mira, ya te lo he dicho, me da exactamente igual. Si prefieres a un tío al que no le importas una mierda y conoces de hace sólo dos meses antes que a tus amigos de verdad no es mi problema. —Vriska se recoloca el bolso y hace un ademán de irse ya de allí, pero John le agarra del brazo y, contrariamente a lo que se espera de ella (que sería darle una paliza al atrevido joven), se queda quieta y mira primero la mano enganchada a su brazo y luego al rostro del dueño.  
—Qué te parece si voy mañana que será mi cumpleaños de verdad, eh. —Al ver que su amiga no va a atacarle ni nada así, la atrae un poco hacia él.— En vez de sólo una noche, nos pasamos tooodo el día comiendo y viendo pelis guays.  
—Hm.  
—No te enfades, por fa.  
—No estoy enfadada. —dice bruscamente. Luego se aparta el cabello de la cara en un común gesto airado y cabecea, mirando hacia un lado con gesto de indiferencia.— Bueno. Como sea.  
—¿Entonceeees...?  
—Entonces mañana. —Aunque ella usa el mismo tono casi agresivo, el Egbert le dedica una amplia sonrisa y Vriska está convencida de que si tuviese una cola como los animales la estaría moviendo super rápido.— Te pasas a partir de las once de la mañana. Y la comida corre a tu cuenta.  
—Vaaale.  
—Mañana, eh. Que no se te olvide.  
—¡Sí, señora!

·

—No.

Es la cuarta negativa de Dirk. Dave arruga la nariz, hace un gesto exagerado con las manos y se gira hacia el otro lado para no tener que mirar a su hermano. Pero seis horas de vuelo son muchas y no quiere pasárselas mirando al niño pequeño que está sentado al otro lado del pasillo y lo único que hace es cabecear encima del regazo de su madre.

—Me da igual lo que digas, voy a...  
—Dave. —Dirk le corta a mitad de frase y le mira por encima de sus gafas de sol.— Qué mierda se te ha perdido en Washington ahora. Ya hemos estado otras veces.  
—Ya lo sé pero quiero ir.  
—Tenemos una agenda que seguir. Una muy jodida y estricta si quieres que lo tuyo cuaje de verdad. Ser popular sólo en internet no te va a dar de comer para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes?  
—Lo entiendo. —El Strider mayor asiente cuando escucha al otro rubio y se gira para mirar por la ventanilla del avión ahora que parece que va a tener tranquilidad. Iluso.— Pero bro...  
—Ostia puta.  
—No, escucha. —Dave se remueve en su asiento, girando todo el cuerpo y subiendo una rodilla al asiento para encarar mejor a su hermano, que sólo ladea pesadamene la cabeza apoyada en la mano.— Voy a serte sincero. Quiero hacerle una visita a alguien.  
—Ah sí. A quién. —pregunta el mayor con tono monótono.  
—Nada, sólo un amigo.  
—Un amigo.  
—Sí, Dirk. Amigo. Una persona con la que hablas regularmente de temas que tenéis en común y os tenéis un mínimo de aprecio. Entiendo que no pilles el concepto porque tú le hablas a tus "amigos" una vez cada milenio. —Dirk frunce un poco el ceño y Dave sabe que ha dado en un punto débil así que niega rápidamente con la cabeza.— Vale. Vale, era broma. Ya sé que es porque estás la ostia de ocupado y es por mi, de verdad, lo sé.  
—La cagas y luego me haces la pelota. —Aunque suspira, esboza una leve sonrisa cansada.— Intentaré ver qué puedo encontrarte por allí el mes que viene.  
—Que sea para la semana que viene. —Su hermano le mira con mala cara y Dave se encoge de hombros; esta vez es él el que sonríe brevemente.— ¿Por favor?

·

Ya llevan como hora y media hablando por webcam, pero ninguno de los dos es consciente del tiempo que pasa cuando están así. John al final se ha acostumbrado a hablar con Dave, aunque siga sintiéndose un poco cohibido cuando su ídolo se dirige directamente a él justo al iniciar la llamada. Por la otra parte, Dave siempre le está preguntando cosas a John sobre su vida cotidiana, como si el día a día del universitario fuese algo muy curioso y digno de contar.  
La cuestión es que en estos dos meses han aprovechado bastante el tiempo libre de la celebridad y han tenido un rato cada día para, como mínimo, darse las buenas noches. Sus conversaciones por webcam siempre acaban siendo fluidas y naturales, tanto, que hasta esta vez a John se le ha olvidado que el Strider tenía una sorpresa para él.

—Yyyyy... —Dave da una palmada y John suelta una risita. No sabe por qué ha hecho eso pero el rubio lleva puesta la capucha de la sudadera y está muy encogido en la silla, así que la sola imagen ya se le hace graciosa.— Las doce de la noche.  
—¡Es verdad! Cómo ha pasado el tiempo. Ni me he dado cuenta, guau.  
—Cierto... aún recuerdo cuando te presentaste ante mí y eras un feto con gafas. Ahora ya eres un... no tan feto con gafas.  
—Entonces estoy casi a tu nivel, no.  
—Estás llamando feto con gafas a Dave Strider.  
—No tan feto. —le corrige el moreno, tapándose un poco la boca para no reírse de nuevo al ver que el mayor hace un gesto de ofensa y se quita con ira fingida la capucha de la sudadera.— ¡Bueno! ¿Vas a decírmelo o qué?  
—Ah, así que te acuerdas de la sorpresa.  
—No. O sea, sí, pero me refería a...  
—No sufras, Egbert. —le corta Dave, haciendo un gesto solemne con la mano.— Agárrate las bragas mojadas.  
—Agarradas están.  
—Madre mía, dónde está aquel tímido Jehn Ohbert que no dejaba de repetir mi nombre como una fangirl en trance.  
—Me lo he comido en los cereales de antes, lo has visto. ¡Suéltalo ya!  
—Bueno, vale, pero porque te has peinado para la ocasión y todo. Lo he notado. —Dave hace un gesto leve con la cabeza y luego añade:— Te he guiñado el ojo.  
—Oh, vamos. —A pesar de su impaciencia, el moreno sonríe y para evitarlo se muerde el labio inferior. No va a decírselo, pero pagaría por ver a Dave Strider guiñando un ojo... y mataría por verle guiñándoselo a  **él**.  
—La semana que viene pasaré por Washington.  
—QUÉ. ¡MIENTES! —grita el joven, dando un respingo en la silla y casi cayéndose o levantándose o algo raro, porque está tan nervioso que hasta hace temblar la webcam del golpe que le da al escritorio.— Tú... el... la semana que viene tienes otros compromisos tienes... ¡lo sé! O sea, lo sé porque... no...  
—He arreglado mi agenda para que todo cuadre.  
—¿Para que cuadre...? ¡Pero...! ¿Po-por qué? —boquea nervioso el ojiazul.  
—Para verte.  
—¿Q-... queeeé? —La reacción de John es justamente la que Dave esperaba. Ver cómo su mandíbula casi se cae al suelo y su cara se empieza a poner roja le satisface por completo.  
—Tenemos una cena pendiente, no sé si te acuerdas. Pero si tan terrible te parece no hace falta que nos veamos.  
—¡No! ¡O-o sea...! ¡Sí! —grita entre pausa y pausa, mordiéndose la lengua al final porque no se está aclarando y sabe lo confuso que suena. Para un momento, haciendo un gesto de concentración con una mano en la cara y luego mira a la pantalla, rojo como un tomate por los nervios, la emoción y, por supuesto, las palabras de su ídolo.— Dave, es lo que más deseo. De verdad, no sabes  _cuánto_.

La voz con la que el Egbert dice eso último es apenas un hilo, un susurro lleno de sentimiento y expectación. Algo desde luego inesperado para Dave, que se queda sin palabras por primera vez en mucho tiempo, realmente pasmado, mirando al chico en su pantalla con los labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa.  
Si John no estuviese tan nervioso y atacado por la situación y el silencio, tal vez se daría cuenta de que el rostro del mismísimo Dave empieza a adquirir un ligero tono más rosado de lo normal por debajo de sus apetecibles pecas; el Strider, que es más consciente de sus propias reacciones y sabe perfectamente lo que significa sentir el rostro más caliente de lo normal, se levanta de su silla con brusquedad y desaparece del campo de visión del moreno por un momento.

—¿Dave...? —pregunta flojito John, sobresaltándose un poco con el crujido que hace la silla del famoso cuando el dueño la abandona.  
—Perdona. —le responde el otro joven cuando han pasado unos segundos, volviendo a sentarse en su silla. Se ha quitado la sudadera que llevaba y ahora solo tiene encima una reveladora camiseta de tirantes.— Hace un calor de la ostia. ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¿...John?  
—¿Eh? —De nuevo, el moreno da un saltito en su silla, arrancado de su trance al ver al rubio con tan poca ropa.— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
—Guau, qué ha sido eso. Límpiate la baba, amigo. —Dave observa cómo John, con cara de horror, se pasa las mangas del jersey por la barbilla hasta que se da cuenta de que le ha tomado el pelo.— No me lo puedo creer. ¿Estabas teniendo pensamientos impuros, Jehn? ¿Conmigo?  
—¡Y-yo no hago... esas cosas! —Pero sí las hace y que aparte la mirada de la pantalla con vergüenza de manera tan delatora le hace ser un libro abierto para el otro.  
—No pasa nada. Es normal. Tienes veinte años ahora, estás en la edad. —Socarrón, se acomoda en la silla de oficina como un señor en su butaca cara, sabiendo que lleva las riendas simplemente por haberse quitado la sudadera, lo cual le hace sentir seguridad.  
—No hables como si me sacaras tanto, sólo eres un año mayor que yo ahora. —refunfuña John, apenas mirando de reojo la pantalla y dándose cuenta de que Dave tiene esa sonrisa de " _hola, soy Dave Strider y he venido a arruinarte la vida con un vídeo de treinta segundos que se volverá puto viral_ ".  
—No te rayes. Todos hacemos esas cosas. —le dice el rubio en tono casual, estirándose. Como John no responde y sigue medio mirándole dubitativo, añade:— ¿No crees?  
—Ahm. Sí... —Poco a poco John vuelve a mirar al famoso, que parece muy neutral con el asunto y decide aventurarse a preguntar porque no sabe si lo está captando.— Ehh... ¿Seguimos hablando de... que has insinuado que pienso cosas guarras sobre ti?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y no te incomoda pensar en que PODRÍA hacer eso?  
—Por qué me iba a incomodar.  
—Pues porque... porque soy un chico.  
—¿Y qué? —La confusión en el rostro de John se acentúa tanto que a Dave se le escapa una sonrisita divertida.  
—¿Cómo que " _y qué_ "? Creía que eso podría resultar incómodo para una persona heterosexual.  
—¿Heterosexual?  
—Eres heterosexual.  
—¿Ah, sí?

Dave intenta mantener una expresión estoica en el silencio que sigue al intercambio de palabras, pero la cara de John es tan expresiva y le resulta tan pero tan divertida que le es imposible esconder su sonrisa y posterior carcajada cuando cree que los ojos de su amigo van a salirse de sus cuencas. La risa le hace inclinarse un momento hacia delante y apoyarse en el escritorio hasta que pasan unos segundos y se le calma un poco, que es cuando vuelve a levantar la cabeza y mirar a la pantalla, con el cabello revuelto de tanto movimiento brusco.

—Por dios, quiero un molde de tu cara con esa mueca tan graciosa. —le dice el Strider menor al confuso Egbert que sólo parpadea aún procesando las para él muy impactantes declaraciones.— Deja de emparanoiarte, anda.  
—Pero... eso... —John se da cuenta de repente de que seguramente el rubio estaba tomándole el pelo, así que intenta reír también, pero le sale un sonido bien raro.  
—Mira, mejor dejo que te comas la cabeza tú sólo y reflexiones. —Aún con risa floja y una sonrisa radiante muy poco habitual en sus vídeos o apariciones públicas, se recoloca las gafas de sol y hace un gesto con la mano después.— Me tengo que ir ya.  
—Ohh... vaya.  
—Sí... una pena. Estaba siendo una conversación interesante. —Y de nuevo, el moreno baja la mirada vergonzosamente, dándole la satisfacción al más mayor, que empieza a disfrutar de verdad con ese juego.— Pero no te preocupes, pronto estaré ahí tocándote los huevos en persona.  
—Ah, mierda, es verdad.  
—Tío, de verdad, menuda manera de mierda tienes de expresar felicidad.  
—No, es que... tengo que preparar tantas cosas.  
—Desde luego. Podrías hacerte una lista: peluquería a las diez, depilación a las doce,...  
—Deja de meterte conmigo, Strider. —refunfuña el joven con la nariz arrugada.  
—Bueno, venga, vale. No te duermas muy tarde, eh.  
—Nooo, papá. Buenas noches. —John le dedica una pequeña sonrisa cansada, apunto de desconectar ya la webcam.  
—Oh, John, una cosa más.  
—Dime.  
—No des por hecho todo lo que crees saber de mí, vale. Ah, y felicidades, capullo.

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-


	4. Chapter 4

Han pasado unos cuantos días desde la conversación que John tuvo con Dave y, a pesar de eso, el nerviosismo sólo ha ido a más. Está tenso, expectante y durmiendo apenas unas horas por la noche. Incluso ahora, en una cafetería llena de gente, el moreno está dando cabezadas y sus ojeras son notables a pesar de que su piel es morena de por si.  
Jade, entre preocupada y ligeramente divertida, observa cómo el chico entrecierra los ojos y su cabeza se resbala poco a poco de la mano en la que está apoyada, así una y otra vez.

—Eh, John. —le llama la chica con suavidad, él responde con un medio ronquido. Jade da un golpe en la mesa tan fuerte que despierta a John del susto y hace que le mire con los ojos muy abiertos.— Buenos días.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué ha...? ¿Ya ha llegado Rose? —pregunta mirando alrededor con una expresión de niño perdido.  
—Nooo, pero es que estabas empezando a roncar. Igual sería mejor que volvieras a tu casa e intentaras descansar.  
—Es que no puedo, en cuanto entro ahí empiezo a darle vueltas al tema de Dave y uf... —Para intentar despertarse le da un trago largo a su refresco, esperando que la temperatura fría y el azúcar le espabilen.  
—Sólo es martes y de momento no te ha dicho nada, no. —Mientas habla, la Harley mira por la cristalera de la cafetería. El día está un poco tonto y en ese momento está lloviendo bastante fuerte.— Ah, por ahí viene Rose.  
—La pobre se habrá mojado entera. —dice él, bostezando y estirándose.— Y ya sé que no ha dicho nada pero aaghhh. Estoy muy nervioso.  
—Lo entiendo. —Jade le dedica una breve sonrisa comprensiva y después alza el brazo para que Rose les vea al entrar.

La joven rubia cierra el paraguas negro, lo sacude y de mientras echa una ojeada a todo el local hasta que ve a su compañera de piso agitando animadamente el brazo; le sonríe un poco para indicarle que ya la ha visto.

—Hola, Roseee... —John intenta saludar a la recién llegada pero un nuevo bostezo le corta.  
—No tienes buena cara, John. —contesta ella mientras Jade se mueve una silla a la derecha para que la recién llegada se siente a su lado.— Perdón por la tardanza.  
—No importa. —dice Jade, volviendo a levantar el brazo, esta vez para avisar al camarero.— ¿Te encuentras mejor?  
—Ah... sí. Desde luego. —Rose parece un poco incómoda; mira a Jade, luego significativamente a John (que en realidad está volviendo a dormirse) y hace una breve mueca tensa con los labios.  
—Oh, lo siento. —susurra la morena. Luego se gira hacia John y vuelve a dar un golpe en la mesa para despertarlo.— ¡Oye, tú!  
—AaHH, ¡paRA! —casi grita el chico, avergonzado al darse cuenta de que hasta Rose se lleva la mano a la boca para reírse.  
—Dos de lo mismo. —interrumpe Jade al dirigirse al camarero que se ha acercado a tomar nota.— John, ¿quieres otro refresco?  
—No, gracias. —suspira el pobre universitario.  
—En fin, —Rose hace un elegante movimiento y se cruza de piernas mientras se recoloca el bolso en el regazo— ¿ya hay una fecha fijada para el encuentro con tu chico famoso?  
—¡No lo sé! Es lo que le estaba diciendo a Jade.  
—En realidad se estaba quedando dormido encima de la mesa. —susurra la ojiverde.  
—Parece que te faltan horas de sueño, desde luego. —La rubia coge su vaso cuando el camarero se lo sirve. Le vendrá bien.— ¿Has probado a preguntarle directamente?  
—Sí, pero evita responderme.  
—Eso quiere decir que va a ser muy pronto. Tal vez ya lo tengas frente a tu edificio, llamando al timbre de tu casa, mojándose bajo esta lluvia...  
—Rose, no le digas eso o saldrá corriendo. —Se ríe Jade, viendo la cara descompuesta que pone John.— Oye, oye, podrías presentárnoslo.  
—No sé si eso... sería buena idea. —dice mientras se mordisquea la uña del pulgar y mira con ojos nerviosos hacia fuera.— Pero podría comentárselo. No sé si tendrá mucho tiempo libre.  
—Según nos contaste, dijo que venía a visitarte expresamente a ti. Tampoco hay indicios de que vaya a participar en algún evento cercano esta semana. Tal vez se lo tome como una especie de vacaciones. —Las palabras de Rose remueven algo dentro de John. ¿De verdad Dave vendría sólo por él...?  
—Yo sólo espero que este chico rubio aparezca ya porque si no John va a seguir saltándose clases y si sigue así se lo diré a su padre.  
—¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a mi padre!  
—Todo irá bien, John. —dice de repente Rose. El chico la mira y su expresión estoica pero tranquilizadora le ayuda a calmarse poco a poco.  
—¡Sí! —se une Jade a pesar de que le guste picar a su amigo.— Seguro que es igual que cuando habláis por llamada, sólo que podrás tocarle la cara de verdad en vez de acariciar un póster y parecer un perturbado.  
—No sé dónde o cuándo has visto eso, pero voy a tapar mi webcam cuando no la use a partir de ahora. —John estrecha los ojos cuando Jade le dedica una sonrisita perspicaz.

Siente que en realidad eso es lo que necesitaba, a gente cercana asegurándole que todo irá bien. Gradualmente se relaja del todo y la conversación entre los tres deja de estar centrada en la rubia celebridad, volviendo a temas cotidianos como la universidad, lo asqueroso que es el café de la cafetería de al lado, el día de cumpleaños que John pasó con Vriska y los chanchullos de sus compañeros de clase y profesores.  
John se lo está pasando tan bien y se ha distraído tanto con la conversación que cuando el móvil le vibra en el bolsillo de la chaqueta no piensa en ningún momento quién podría ser... pero sus amigas lo saben en cuanto el chico reacciona exageradamente y tira su vaso, que gracias a dios está ya vacío.

—¡Es él! —grita en un susurro el moreno, enseñándoles la pantalla de su móvil.  
—Dijiste que ya no gritabas cuando te hablaba. —Jade aparta el móvil que prácticamente les ha puesto en los morros y se lo acerca al dueño.— Pues venga, ¡contéstale!  
—¡Sí! Sí. —se repite a si mismo, abriendo el chat bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas.

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TG: john  
TG: john  
TG: john joder

EB: hola!

TG: por fin  
TG: donde te metes

EB: relájate! tampoco he tardado tanto en responder

TG: ya pero tengo prisa  
TG: dime donde estas

EB: tomando algo con unas amigas

TG: y quien es el aguantavelas ahi

EB: de qué hablas

TG: pues que si tienes una cita con alguna de ellas o es que ellas tienen una cita y te necesitaban a ti para que fueras testigo de lo triste que es tu vida romantica/sexual

EB: haha! nooo  
EB: somos todos amigos  
EB: cómo iba a salir con alguna de ellas, qué locura

TG: bueno oye que tengo prisa

EB: ah sí es verdad  
EB: qué pasa

TG: solo queria decirte que antes de volver a casa pases por un super

EB: uhhh... para qué? tengo de todo

TG: tienes cerveza

EB: no me hace mucho, la verdad, así que no

TG: bueno pues compra

EB: pero si te estoy diciendo que no suelo beber!

TG: ya pero yo si  
TG: date prisa

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

Incapaz de reaccionar, John sube un poco por la conversación y empieza a releerla, sin poder procesar lo que realmente acaba de pasar. Hace eso varias veces y tarda tanto que Rose y Jade se miran entre si; la rubia preocupada, la morena ya con una mueca de impaciencia.  
Al final la Harley decide alargar la mano y quitarle el móvil de la mano con mucha cautela. Él sigue con la mirada al teléfono pero no hace nada, solo deja que las chicas lean la conversación... eso es más fácil que explicárselo.

—Jade... —consigue articular a medida que ve que la sonrisa de la risueña chica vuelve a sus labios.— Yo...  
—Lo sabía. —aporta Rose, con su propia sonrisa, sólo que de suficiencia.  
—¿Q-qu-... qué hago...? —En vez de entrar en pánico formando un escándalo, John lo reprime y mira a ambas jóvenes de manera intermitente.  
—Bueeeeno, pues... —Jade mira la hora en el móvil antes de devolvérselo.— Creo que está claro: ir a comprar cerveza antes de que las tiendas cierren.

**·**

Dave está harto ya de aviones, coches con cristales opacos y horas y más horas de viaje en general. Para colmo, antes de irse del hotel ha vuelto a picarse con su hermano porque pretendía que en lo que queda de día se encerrase en la habitación y descansase. " _Mañana será otro día_ ", le había dicho, y Dave sabe que tiene razón y que tal vez esa sería la mejor opción pero, siendo sinceros, no podría pegar ojo.  
Por lo menos el viaje que está haciendo ahora en coche privado ya será el último del día... espera. Igual es un poco atrevido dar por hecho que John va a dejarle quedarse en su casa, incluso puede parecer una especie de... insinuación, lo cual desde luego no le disgusta.  
Volver a darle vueltas a eso hace que se remueva en su asiento, algo nervioso. Ese " _y lo que surja_ " que lleva rondándole la cabeza desde que planeó el viaje a Washington le tiene bien confuso, incluso irritado consigo mismo.

—Mierda. —dice para si mismo, pasándose una mano por el pelo mientras mira a través de la oscura ventana, viendo apenas la lluvia caer.  
—Hemos llegado. —le avisa el chófer justo un momento después, sobresaltándole y todo.  
—Ah, guay.

Mientras el coche va frenando frente al viejo edificio, el Strider se rasca el bolsillo del pantalón hasta encontrar un billete de veinte pavos y ofrecérselo al silencioso conductor, que se lo agradece por lo bajo.  
Ha llegado la hora. Se recoloca las gafas, se sube la capucha de la sudadera negra para evitar que lo reconozcan aunque solo tenga que caminar cinco pasos y sale del coche, dejando que la lluvia caiga sobre él durante los segundos que dedica a observar de arriba a abajo el edificio en el que vive su amigo. Fue tan fácil sacarle su dirección... John parece dispuesto a darle lo que le pida.  
Lo que...  _le pida_.  
Sacude la cabeza; otra vez pensando en eso.  
Recorre con prisa el corto trecho hasta el portal, busca el piso indicado por el moreno semanas atrás y, sí, muy nervioso, llama.  
Espera que John haya comprado cerveza.

**·**

Las últimas dos horas de John Egbert han sido una locura. A pesar de que salió pitando de la cafetería, ya eran las ocho y cuarto cuando llegó al bazar que hay en la calle de al lado. El hombre estaba cerrando y lo interceptó en la puerta. Casi se pone de rodillas en la acera para suplicarle que no le cerrase la tienda en los morros, pero al final no hizo falta porque el hombre le conoce... menos mal, porque seguía lloviendo y el suelo estaba todo mojado. Le pidió cinco cajas de cerveza, el amable señor se las sacó, se las cobró y cerró por fin.  
Algo más aliviado, John sonrió, se agachó y cuando intentó coger más de una caja a la vez se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder llevar todo eso solo a casa ni de coña. ¡Encima la lluvia estaba apretando!  
Justo cuando iba a ponerse a gritar o a robar un coche, apareció por la acera su vecino Gamzee, el chico que comparte piso con Karkat. John casi se echó a llorar cuando el alto y delgado joven le preguntó con esa voz tan ronca y rota si estaba dándose una ducha en la calle. Después de explicarle la situación, Gamzee se ofreció a ayudarle y aunque John creía que no podría ni con una caja -porque ese tío siempre tiene pinta de desplomarse en cualquier momento-, no cogió una, sino tres. ¡Tres!  
Menos mal que el edificio en el que viven no quedaba tan lejos, porque, aunque John solamente tuvo que encargarse de llevar dos de esas cajas, llegó exhausto y empapado, sobre todo empapado. Tenía mojados hasta los calzoncillos... de hecho, los sigue teniendo, porque en cuanto entró por la puerta de su piso se olvidó de si mismo y empezó a arreglar todo el lugar.  
Lleva así como hora y media, pero eso él no lo sabe porque desde siempre se le ha dado fatal calcular el tiempo cuando se enfrasca en alguna cosa que le absorbe tanto.  
Por eso, cuando el timbre suena, le sobresalta tanto que da un respingo y se da un golpe en la cabeza con la parte superior del horno, porque sí, al parecer para John es esencial limpiar el dichoso horno cuando viene un invitado tan importante.  
Confuso e impactado a partes iguales, saca la cabeza lentamente de ahí y se rasca la nuca. Entonces mira el reloj colgado en una pared de la cocina. ¡Las diez de la noche! ¡ **Mierda**!  
Tan rápido como puede se pone de pie y corre al salón, encendiendo todas las luces a su paso porque se le ha hecho noche cerrada sin darse cuenta y todo está a oscuras. El timbre vuelve a sonar y los nerviosos ojos azules de John se dirigen hacia el pasillo y el recibidor de su piso de universitario. Dios mío. Dios.  
Cuando el timbre ya suena una tercera vez, corre hacia la puerta y coge el telefonillo con tanta fuerza que casi lo arranca de la pared. Se queda en silencio dos segundos y luego con un hilo de voz, pregunta:

—¿S í... .?  
—Strider a domicilio. —se escucha entre el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra el asfalto. John se cubre la boca y se queda paralizado.— Que abras que me estoy calando, tío, soy yo.

Con manos temblorosas, el Egbert le hace caso y aprieta el botón que hace que la puerta de abajo se abra. Luego se escucha un crujido metálico, pasos lejanos y la puerta de abajo cerrándose otra vez. Dave ya está subiendo. Dave Strider. A su casa.  
Una sonrisa boba pero llena de nervios se extiende en los labios de John, que echa una mirada a un espejo alargado que hay en el recibidor y casi palidece al verse. ¡No se ha cambiado de ropa y aún la tiene mojada! Madre mía, y tiene el pelo horrible de haberlo dejado secar sin peinar ni nada.  
Con un gemido de desesperación, de nuevo echa a correr por su piso. Intenta quitarse toda la ropa a la vez, lo que acaba siendo un lío, pero lo consigue y coge otra seca cualquiera mientras corre ahora al baño para mirarse en el espejo e intentar arreglar ese pelo revuelto que se le ha quedado.  
Entonces, otra vez, el timbre. Sólo que esta vez es el de la puerta de su piso. John se encuentra con su propia mirada azul llena de miedo y expectación. Aprieta la mandíbula, se apoya en la pica del baño e intenta asentirse a si mismo, respirar hondo, y así llenarse de seguridad. El truco funciona un poco, pero mientras camina con prisa hacia la puerta siente las piernas como pura gelatina.  
Aunque es estúpido y sólo sirve para ponerle más nervioso, decide echar una ojeada por la mirilla. Ahí está... ¡es él! Con una capucha y sus gafas de sol, serio y con pinta indiferente. Dave Strider. Delante de su puerta y llamando a su timbre.  
John se muerde el labio, se aprieta la nariz y apoya la espalda contra la puerta un momento, haciéndola crujir. Ese ligero sonido es captado por Dave al otro lado y da un golpe suave con la cabeza en la puerta, haciendo que John de un respingo y se separe inmediatamente.

—John, sé que estás ahí. Abre. Vengo con todo el equipo de Catfish para desvelar tu verdadera identi-... —Entonces el aludido abre de repente, tan rápido que casi le hace perder el equilibrio a Dave, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la madera.  
—¡Dave...! —empieza con un hilito de voz.  
—Oye... —El rubio alza una mano para señalar algo, pero es cortado por John.  
—¡Strider! —acaba gritando.

Aunque ni siquiera ha podido formar el pensamiento para ejecutar esa acción, John se abalanza sobre el joven rubio que le estaba mirando con las cejas arqueadas y le da el abrazo más fuerte que probablemente se haya dado jamás sobre la tierra.  
Dave suelta una risa ahogada porque John le está dejando sin aire e intenta corresponder al abrazo con una timidez que camufla muy bien de sorpresa. Para que no se le vea demasiado lo desprevenido que le ha pillado, él le pasa un brazo por la cintura mientras deja que el Egbert se enganche más y más a su cuello y, poco a poco, le hace dar pasitos hacia atrás para entrar ambos en el piso. Cuando ya están dentro, tantea con la mano que tiene libre hasta dar con la puerta y cerrarla; está harto de sentir que en cualquier momento puede aparecer alguien que le reconozca y ahí dentro está más seguro.

—Lo siento. —dice John aún contra su cuello.  
—No importa. Aunque creía que eras más tímido. —contesta Dave, echando una rápida mirada alrededor mientras se baja la capucha de la sudadera.— ¿Te pillo ocupado?  
—¡No! —Separa la cabeza de él cuando lo niega, pero ni de broma se suelta de su cuello. Se queda un momento empanado porque ahora que el Strider se ha bajado la capucha tiene ese pelo rubio que tanto le gusta prácticamente en los morros.  
—¿...seguro? —pregunta con cautela mientras le devuelve la mirada desde detrás de sus gafas. Están increíblemente cerca para acabar de conocerse y John parece darse cuenta también porque empieza a aflojar el agarre poco a poco.  
—S-sí, claro, o sea, soy todo tuyo.  
—Es que... —El Strider hace un gesto para que el Egbert despegue el cuerpo del suyo y mira hacia abajo. John le sigue la mirada y ve que Dave está señalando... ¡su bragueta bajada! ¡NooOO!  
—P-PERDÓN. —Le suelta del todo y se sube la bragueta del pantalón a toda prisa.  
—Y tienes la camiseta del revés.  
—¿En... en seeerio? —John se tira del cuello de la camiseta y ve que tiene la etiqueta por delante. Suspira y se jura que nunca jamás intentará ponerse la camiseta a la vez que los calcetines.  
—Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se despida de mi a medio vestir, pero no a que me reciban así. —le dice Dave con una sonrisita, peinándose un poco el pelo con la mano.— Anda, enséñame este pisito de estudiante que tienes aquí montado.  
—Sí, ahm... no hay mucho que ver, en realidad. —John pasa por su lado mientras se pone bien la camiseta sin quitársela del todo. Dave le sigue con la mirada y luego echa a caminar tras él.— Dios, perdona el desorden y que esté nervioso y este sofá tan echo mierda y... bueno, perdónamelo todo porque es que... ¡guau!  
—Barra americana. —Es lo primero que dice el Strider cuando llegan al salón, pasando la mano por la madera de la misma y entrando en la cocina. Sabe que si le da un tiempo a John para que se recomponga dejará de estar tan nervioso.— Mola.  
—Está un poco viejo todo pero sale a buen precio y el sitio está cerca de mi universidad así que... —John se calla porque se da cuenta de que parece que quiera venderle el piso o algo. En vez de seguir hablando va también hacia la cocina y ve que Dave está abriendo la nevera.— Ah, mierda, no hay nada rápido para cenar. Puedo pedir una pizza o algo...  
—Estaría guay. Invito yo. —contesta distraído mientras se agacha y se le escapa una sonrisa al ver el contenido de la nevera.— Joder, menos mal que no te gustaba la cerveza.  
—Es que me lo pediste. —Esa respuesta hace que el rubio le eche una mirada y John se mordisquea la mejilla por dentro, sin saber si ha dicho algo malo.— He comprado... he comprado demasiada, verdad.  
—No, está bien. —Finalmente Dave echa mano a dos botellines y se levanta.— Así nos duran toda la noche.  
—¿Toda... la noche?

John, que ya había cogido el teléfono fijo para pedir la cena, se queda muy quieto, observando con cautela al chico que le pasa por el lado y se va directo al sofá. Cuando ya se ha sentado y dejado los botellines en la mesa, le devuelve la mirada a su amigo. De momento no le contesta, deja que la tensión inunde el silencio y se toma su tiempo para buscar las llaves que tiene en el bolsillo de la sudadera, usando después un abrebotellas que tiene enganchado a ellas.

—Tienes razón, hay que dormir algo. Mañana tienes universidad. —le dice mientras da el primer trago de muchos.  
—No, no es por eso... yo, es que... ¿sólo hay una cama? —Lentamente se acerca al sofá y se sienta, pensando de manera secundaria que está al lado de Dave Strider, y que sus labios están sobre una cerveza que él ha comprado.  
—¿Me lo preguntas a mi? —Divertido, le ofrece el segundo botellín que ha sacado antes de la nevera. John lo coge distraído con la mano que no agarra el teléfono.  
—O sea, n-no. Era una afirmación.  
—Ya pensaremos en eso después, cuando me enseñes tu cuarto. —Otro trago por parte del recién llegado al que le sigue un sugestivo gesto que obliga al dueño de la casa a bajar la mirada hacia su cerveza; no creía que alguien pudiera humedecerse los labios de manera tan sensual.— Barbacoa.  
—...qué. —La última palabra le descoloca tanto que el principio de rubor desaparece.  
—La pizza. —Dave señala el teléfono que John tiene en una mano.— A mi me gusta barbacoa.  
—¡Oh! Oh, claro. Mierda, voy a llamar ya o se hará tarde.

Mientras el Egbert se centra en buscar en la agenda el número de la pizzería de siempre, el otro aprovecha para observarle de reojo, haciendo ver que simplemente está bebiendo cerveza de manera distraída. El John de carne y hueso es casi como imaginaba, aunque poco le quedaba por imaginar, porque en realidad se han estado viendo por videollamada durante dos meses y es por eso que conoce su lenguaje corporal tan bien.  
Todos los movimientos y gestos que hace le parecen graciosos o hasta tiernos; cómo se muerde la punta de la lengua con los colmillos cuando está concentrado, cómo se cruza de piernas en cualquier superficie en la que se sienta, su manía torpe de acelerarse hablando y acabar liándose sólo,... eso último le hace especial gracia (sobre todo porque la está poniendo ahora en práctica con el pobre tipo de la pizzería), pero si hay algo que incluso fascina al Strider es esa fe que tiene en la gente, la confianza que te hace sentir cuando hablas con él un rato, su inocencia. No es que considere eso realmente una virtud, o por lo menos no hasta ahora... pero desde luego lo admira de alguna forma.

—Vale, gracias. Lo siento, lo siento. —Cuando John cuelga suspira y mira su cerveza. ¿Es que siempre tiene que trabarse cuando pide comida a domicilio por teléfono o qué?  
—Bebe. —le azuza Dave, que ha estado pendiente de él todo el rato. John le mira sin saber qué hacer.— Venga.  
—Bueeeeno... pero sólo una. —Y mientras bebe, el Strider esconde una media sonrisa tras la boca de su botellín porque obviamente no va a dejar que sea " _sólo una_ ".—Tío, qué mal. Si me hubieras avisado de que pasarías aquí la noche podría haberle pedido otro colchón a mis vecinos ni que sea.  
—Qué jodida obsesión con las camas, Egbert. Y yo que creía que te haría ilusión dormir con tu ídolo.

Dejando esa frase en el aire para que piense en ello, Dave se levanta y regresa a la cocina en busca de más bebida, ya que se ha acabado su primera cerveza. No sabe si su amigo pillará su jugueteo, pero tampoco lo espera del todo porque le conoce bastante bien... aunque a juzgar por la expresión perdida con la que se queda y el largo, larguísimo trago que le pega después a su cerveza, parece haberlo entendido.  
El Strider sonríe con suficiencia mientras abre ahí mismo las dos botellas que ha cogido. No sabe si esto cuajará, ni siquiera está muy seguro de saber qué es lo que está haciendo ni por qué, pero es divertido y quiere ver cómo de lejos puede llegar tanto él como John.

—¿Te animas? —le pregunta cuando sale de la cocina, enseñándole las dos bebidas.  
—¡Pero... si aún voy por la primera! Y he dicho que sólo sería una.  
—Oh, vamos, no me digas que vas a desperdiciar esta cerveza. —Dave se sienta en su sitio y deja la cerveza que John acabaría bebiéndose más tarde frente a él, en la mesita baja.— Ya está abierta, no puedes negarte. Además, ¿todo eso que hay ahí dentro? Es mucha cerveza para un sólo hombre, aunque ese hombre sea yo.  
—¡Agh! Venga, vale. Por una noche no pasa nada. —John sonríe, alentado por la comodidad y seguridad que empieza a darle la cerveza teniendo aún el estómago vacío.  
—Buen chico.

El tonito que usa Dave al decir eso último vuelve a llamar la atención de John y consigue captar una peligrosa sonrisa en sus labios justo antes de que vuelva a beber. Eso le causa una punzada de un sentimiento poco habitual en él, una especie de mal presagio... John lo ignora, la cerveza le hace ignorarlo.  
Lástima; su atrofiado sexto sentido se activó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba funcionando... porque la noche, desde luego, fue  _larga_.


	5. Chapter 5

—No puedo más, Dave...  
—No seas crío, tienes ya veinte años.  
—En serio, deja de repetir mi edad y aparta eso de mí...  
—¿No aguantas más?  
—¡Qué no!

A pesar de que hace un momento la voz de John era casi un gemido lleno de disgusto, de repente se ríe e intenta quitarse de encima el brazo que le rodea los hombros mientras aparta con manos torpes la cerveza que intenta ponerle Dave en los labios. Con la tontería se va cayendo hacia el lado contrario y se queda ahí tirado, aún riéndose solo.  
El Strider arquea las cejas y alza las manos como admitiendo la derrota. No esperaba que John se pusiese así con sólo cinco cervezas teniendo en cuenta que entre ellas habían comido una enorme pizza barbacoa, pero al parecer el chico no mentía cuando le dijo que no era mucho de beber.  
Por su parte, John sigue riéndose hasta que se queda sin aire y el salón empieza a darle vueltas. Entonces suelta un quejido y se yergue usando el respaldo del sofá como agarre. Aunque tiene la vista algo nublada por culpa del alcohol ve que Dave parece totalmente normal, bebiendo de una cerveza recién abierta. Mosqueado, echa una mirada a la mesita del salón: hay como trece botellines vacíos... ¿o son catorce? No sabría decirlo, no puede ni concentrarse bien.

—Tienes un pozo sin fondo ahí dentro o qué. —pregunta John mientras le clava un dedo en el costado a Dave.  
—Eso me lo preguntan en cada entrevista que concedo. Si eres un verdadero fan, tienes que saberlo.  
—Noooo... ¡es mentira! —Se ríe a carcajadas y luego apoya el codo en el respaldo del sofá para poder aguantarse la cabeza con la mano mientras mira con una sonrisa boba al otro.— Si fuese verdad te puedo asegurar que lo sabría.  
—¿Estás seguro?  
—Desde luego, te sigo desde que tenía trece o catorce años.  
—¿Quieres que lo comprobemos? —Ante la interrogante mirada de John, sube una pierna al sofá y la flexiona para poder estar cara a cara con él.— Te pregunto cosas sobre mi y tú respondes.  
—Hmm... ¡bueno! —Más animado, cruza las piernas y deja de apoyarse en el respaldo, inclinándose hacia delante ligeramente con una expresión entre divertida y decidida.— Pero no estoy muy lúcido, tampoco te pases.  
—¿Cuándo estás tú lúcido, Egbert? —Se pega la cerveza a los labios y empieza a beber. Aunque la botella estaba casi entera, acaba terminándosela de un trago. Ante la atónita mirada de John, deja el recipiente vacío junto a los otros, sobre la mesa.— Mi signo del zodiaco.  
—¡Ha! Fácil. Sagitario. —contesta casi al instante.  
—Bebida favorita.  
—Pffft. Zumo de manzana. Me lo estás dejando chupado.  
—Cierto, demasiado fácil. —Dave se pasa la manga de la chaqueta por la boca mientras piensa, limpiándose ahora la humedad que la cerveza ha dejado en sus labios.— ¿Edad de mi hermano?  
—Ehhh... Veintiocho. —responde John pasados unos segundos, con los ojos entornados.— Eso no es sobre ti, tramposo.  
—Mi hermano forma parte de mi así que sí es sobre mi.  
—Bueno, pero no tenía por qué sab-...  
—¿Te gusta? —El más joven no entiende a qué se refiere el Strider, que ahora lo único que hace es mirarle con expresión neutral. Él, al ver que John no capta a qué se refiere, añade:— Mi hermano.  
—¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro. O sea, es tu hermano. —dice sonriendo y apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, mirando un momento hacia ningún punto en concreto, distraído.— No le he seguido mucho pero desde luego me parece un tío guay.

La conversación se pausa un momento; momento que John aprovecha para pensar en lo que acaban de hablar. Claro que le gusta Dirk Strider, al fin y al cabo es el hermano de su ídolo y está seguro de que también es una fiel reproducción de lo apuesto que llegará a ser Dave dentro de unos años.  
Aun así, no le gusta compararlos, por muy iguales que puedan llegar a ser. La verdad es que Dirk empezó desde cero y se ganó un prestigio, haciéndose hueco en el mundo de la música electrónica, mundillo en el que Dave ha empezado a entrar hace no demasiado gracias a su apellido y la creciente fama que fue tomando en internet. John se siente orgulloso de esto, pero también sabe que el Strider menor aún no ha llegado al mismo punto que su hermano mayor. Lo que tiene claro es que, a pesar de todo y por muy guapo y guay que sea Dirk Strider, él tiene una fijación especial desde siempre por el hermano pequeño.

—Estás empanado. —le reprocha el chico que ocupa sus pensamientos, dándole un ligero toque en la frente.— Deja de pensar en mi hermano, no he acabado con las preguntas.  
—No estaba... ¡Es que te estás yendo tú solo por las ramas! Estás haciendo preguntas que no son sobre ti.  
—Por una vez que no soy egocéntrico y así me lo pagan... —Hace un gesto de señorita ofendida apartándose el pelo de la cara que hace sonreír a John.— Va, tío, sólo es que ahora estoy más interesado en ti.  
—A-ah... —La naturalidad con la que Dave suelta eso no hace que suene menos intenso para el otro, que pierde la sonrisita divertida en un momento, abochornado.  
—Cuéntame. ¿Estás metido en una relación poliamorosa con esas chicas con las que estabas hoy?  
—Pfffft, ¡qué dices! Sólo son amigas. Se llaman Jade y Rose, no viven muy lejos.  
—Entonces no tienes novia. —insiste y a John le descoloca tanto que eso le interese que se queda un momento callado, suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Dave.— ¡O sea que sí que tienes!  
—Noooo, cotilla. —El infantilismo del famoso obliga al moreno a poner los ojos en blanco.  
—TIENES novia.  
—¡Que no! —John le da manotazos al Strider cuando intenta pincharle con los dedos como si de verdad fuese un niño pequeño.— No estoy... yo no... a ver, no sé. ¿Supongo que no ha surgido?  
—No ha surgido. —Deja de actuar como un criajo y se queda quieto, casi serio. De repente parece que tiene una revelación y, como si el tema fuese increíblemente interesante, se recoloca en el sofá y frunce un poco el ceño, con media sonrisa en los labios.  
—Pues... no. No me han interesado mucho las chicas. En general.

John encoge los hombros ante la atenta mirada de su ídolo, la cual no corresponde por... supone que por vergüenza. Nunca ha pensado mucho en chicas, es verdad, pero eso tampoco había supuesto un problema o un quebradero de cabeza para él o para su entorno, por lo que apenas hablaba de ello. Ahora se da cuenta de que, por lo menos con Dave Strider,  _sí_  le da vergüenza hablar de su orientación sexual, definitivamente.

—Oye, por qué no traes más de esto. —acaba diciéndole, aún sin mirarle directamente y señalando la mesa llena de botellines vacíos con la barbilla. Está deseando tener otra cerveza entre las manos para bebérsela de golpe.

El Strider sigue con la mirada lo que su amigo señala, ve que se refiere a los recipientes vacíos y, sin creérselo, vuelve a mirar al chico con una larga sonrisa. No dice nada, simplemente se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la cocina para cumplir la petición del dueño de la casa.  
No puede creer que John se juegue la compostura decidiendo beber más aún con tal de huir de un tema que, sinceramente, no esperaba que le resultase tan delicado. Dave empieza a creer que tal vez deba darle un respiro, no presionarle... pero le está gustando cada vez más el juego, no quiere dejarlo ahora.  
Mientras vuelve al salón, llega a una firme conclusión: va a abordar el tema de otra manera. Otra manera mucho más directa.

—La última, eh. —le dice a John cuando le da el botellín ya abierto.  
—Es que no puedes más o qué. —Parece que el Egbert se ha recuperado un poco de la tensión de hace un momento y agarra con ganas la cerveza, pegándole un trago bastante largo nada más empezar.  
—Claro que no, capullo, lo digo por ti. —contesta él mientras se sienta y echa una mirada curiosa y divertida a su amigo por lo sediento que parece bebiendo de esa manera.— Tienes una mala cara de la ostia.  
—No he dormido muy bien, sabes. —explica mientras se limpia la boca con el reverso de la mano.— Un misterioso famoso estaba intentando jugármela con sus jueguecitos de secretismo respecto a su viaje a Washington y mira... no iba muy mal encaminado creyendo que llegaría en cualquier momento casi sin avisar.

Dave suelta una risa grave y amortiguada, como retenida en el pecho, y sigue bebiendo en silencio, igual que John. Ambos están mirando al frente ahora, degustando una cerveza que ninguno tiene ganas de tomar.  
Por primera vez, el moreno cae en que no han encendido la tele en ningún momento y que, además, se ha olvidado completamente de la existencia de su móvil. Ni recuerda dónde lo ha metido. Como era de esperar, Dave ha acaparado su completa atención durante las... Como de costumbre, no tiene ni idea del tiempo que ha pasado, así que busca con la mirada nublada por el alcohol el gran reloj que tiene colgado en una pared del salón justamente para cuando le pasan estas cosas de olvidarse de la hora. Estrecha los ojos, enfoca la mirada y... ¡madre mía! ¡Dos horas! ¡Han pasado más de dos horas!  
Abre la boca para hacérselo saber también al rubio que tiene sentado al lado, pero en cuanto gira el rostro hacia él ve una mano pasarle por delante de la cara y da un ligero respingo, haciendo ademán de alejarse, hasta que se da cuenta de que sólo es Dave colocándole el flequillo.  
¿Sólo Dave colocándole el flequillo? Oh, claro que no, nada de  _sólo_. Esto para John es como el jodido acontecimiento del siglo.

—Estás tope de despeinado, sabes. —murmura su ídolo con voz lenta, embobada, justo como se siente ahora John.  
—Ha sido, eh... antes de... Ahm. Tenía el pelo mojado, no lo he secado y ya sabes lo que... ¿qué haces? —se corta a si mismo cuando nota cómo el Strider no parece quedarse satisfecho con manosearle los mechones del flequillo y empieza a pasar la mano por el lateral de su cabeza, acariciándole desde la patilla hasta casi la nuca.  
—Nada. Me gusta tu pelo. ¿Te molesto?  
—N-no...

Sinceramente, ¿cómo va a molestarle? Que Dave Strider esté tocándole... no,  _acariciándole_  el cabello de esa manera es más de lo que imaginaba que nunca podría hacer con él, es como un sueño hecho realidad. Pero John intenta no pensar demasiado en eso porque, aunque no están tan cerca, ya nota sus propios latidos exageradamente fuertes, tanto que está seguro de que Dave puede escucharlos.  
Por suerte, el rubio parece realmente metido en lo que hace, en el tacto del cabello rebelde de su amigo contra la palma de su mano. Parece tan en su mundo que John consigue aflojar la garra en la que se había convertido su mano por culpa de la tensión y cambiar de posición la cerveza que aún le queda.

—Eh, John. —le llama de repente el rubio, aún con apariencia de estar en trance.  
—Qué... —pregunta él con un hilo de voz, viendo que Dave ladea ligeramente la cabeza.  
—¿Eres gay?  
—Q-QUÉ.  
—Que si eres...  
—¡Te he escuchado la primera vez! —Excesivamente avergonzado y ya con los colores subiéndole a la cara, agarra la mano de Dave y le obliga a dejar de acariciarle, sobre todo mientras le pregunta esas cosas.— ¿Sabes? Eso ha sido increíblemente indiscreto por tu parte.  
—Guau, perdón si le he ofendido, señor. —Cuando John le suelta, alza las manos frente al pecho, en un gesto de defensa.  
—No me ofendo es sólo que... —En ese momento se da cuenta de que la verdad es que está sobre reaccionando, sí. Decide callarse y, avergonzado, se frota con un dedo debajo de la nariz. Dave, gracias a Dios, le da un un momento y ambos lo aprovechan para darle un trago a sus respectivas bebidas... sólo que el de John es tan largo que se la acaba. Espera que por lo menos eso le dé más seguridad.— Qué te hace pensar eso siquiera.  
—Joder, has dicho que no estás interesado en mujeres. —Al ver que tarda un tiempo para responder, se adelanta y añade:— Además, una vez dijiste... eso... cómo era. Que tú estabas firmemente casado con tu ídolo. Sí. Y tu ídolo soy yo, ¿no? Un hombre, por si no lo sabías o tienes alguna duda.  
—¡Cuándo he dicho yo eso! —A pesar de estar agitado por el tema, se le escapa una carcajada por las palabras de Dave y acaba relajándose un poco... aunque tal vez la calidez que le otorga el reciente alcohol que ha entrado en su organismo también ayude.— ¿Te molestaría...?  
—¿Crees que eso es una cosa por la que molestarse? En absoluto. —contesta Dave solemnemente, inclinándose hacia la mesita para dejar el botellín vacío junto al de John.

De nuevo se quedan en silencio, sólo que esta vez le toca al Strider estar nervioso. Mientras se frota las manos húmedas en el muslo de sus pitillos negros, empieza a pensar que eso es un callejón sin salida. Lo ha intentado porque la idea le atraía, se lo estaba pasando realmente bien siendo intrusivo y sacándole los colores a John con determinados temas pero ahora que ha empezado a profundizar y le ha arrancado al chico lo que buscaba, se ha puesto tan nervioso que ni ha podido bromear sobre ello para relajar la tensión.  
Entonces un carraspeo le llama la atención. Es John, que se levanta con esfuerzo del sofá, se tambalea y se queda de pie un par de segundos, esperando a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Voy a ir preparando la cama. —anuncia algo tenso, pasando por delante de Dave, el cual de repente le engancha por la muñeca. A John le da un vuelco el corazón y se gira lentamente para mirarle.  
—Ayúdame a levantarme. —le pide después de unos raros segundos de vacile en los que toma otra importante decisión.  
—Hahah, al final no eres tan inmune al alcohol, Strider...

El aludido bufa como respuesta mientras deja que John afiance la mano en su brazo y viceversa para que le resulte más fácil tirar de él... cosa que realmente no necesita por muy bebido que esté, pero es así como piensa llevar a cabo su plan, el cual, por cierto, podría considerarse un clásico.  
Así que, cuando finalmente tira de él, Dave se levanta con facilidad y usa el impulso y el agarre que los mantiene unidos para hacer que, en cuanto se pone de pie, se queden muy pegados, más cerca que nunca. Antes de que John pueda siquiera pensar en retirarse o soltarle, el rubio usa la mano libre para atraparle el rostro y así hacerle imposible del todo la poco probable huida. En cuestión de segundos consigue que su presa caiga totalmente en su trampa y, sabiendo que es ahora o nunca, le besa. John da un paso hacia atrás de la impresión, pero el otro lo da a la par; no va a soltarle ahora que se ha atrevido a tirarse a la piscina.  
Tenía pensado no ser brusco por miedo a cagarla, asustarle o peor: hacer obvias las ganas que tiene de hacer eso por fin, pero toda incertidumbre o duda se disipa en el segundo en el que junta los labios con los de su amigo y éste seguidamente agarra los costados de su sudadera, atrayéndole hacia si. Para Dave eso es un "sí", alto y claro, lo único que necesitaba para que un fogonazo de excitación le recorra y obligue a John a abrir la boca con su propia lengua, metiéndosela después dentro para lamer la suya.  
Ante su sorpresa, el abrumado ojiazul responde con las mismas ganas ciegas y Dave siente que probablemente no sea su primer beso francés, cosa que le provoca una pizca de desilusión... pero olvida eso en cuanto nota un ligero empujón, una presión en el abdomen. Echa una breve mirada hacia abajo sin romper el beso, que se ha ralentizado un poco, y se da cuenta de que es John y que está intentando que camine, probablemente hacia -espera- su habitación.  
Lleno de excitación por la revelación, Dave se separa un momento en el que le da tiempo a sisear y ladear la cabeza para volver a comerle la boca. Ha captado la indirecta, por supuesto, y el desatado universitario lo sabe, así que ya no se toma tantas ceremonias para empujarle poco a poco y guiarle a ciegas por el salón.  
Mientras avanzan como pueden, van rompiendo el pasional beso sólo para volver a él segundos después, ya sea para coger aire entre jadeos o por las ansias de acabar el recorrido de una jodida vez. De mientras, John se pelea con la cremallera de la sudadera de Dave, que al final acaba quitándole justo al llegar a la entrada de su cuarto y es donde la deja caer.  
Entran en el cuarto torpemente, girando, y con la luz apagada. El Strider no recuerda la última vez que estuvo tan increíblemente caliente y, en cuanto puede, agarra la puerta, la cierra y aprieta a John contra ella, volviendo a devorarle los labios con más ganas que antes aún si cabe.  
Ya sabe que es correspondido, ya no hay duda de que a John le va el tema y que a él... bueno, a él le está gustando también, así que a la mierda. Envalentonado por esto y por el manto de seguridad que le ofrece la oscuridad, mete las manos bajo la camiseta de su amigo, acariciando con deseo sus costados y apretándole al llegar a las costillas. Notar un gemido contra su boca, en mitad del húmedo y caliente beso, casi le hace perder la cabeza y no puede evitar meterle una rodilla entre las piernas y rozarse tan fuerte que hace sonar la puerta contra el marco de la misma.  
Mientras el Strider empieza a perderse en las caricias que le da al deseable cuerpo de John, el dueño del mismo se centra en controlar el apasionado beso, agarrando a su chico de ensueño con fuerza por el cabello rubio de la nuca mientras que la otra mano se afianza a su bien definida mandíbula.  
No podría ir mejor, cree la rubia celebridad; su plan improvisado está yendo sobre ruedas y no sabe cuándo o cómo va a parar esto si John no pone el límite, porque está más caliente que una puta olla hirviendo y eso no se siente para nada mal.  
Incapaz de frenarse, una de sus manos resbala por el abdomen del Egbert mientras se separa de su boca con un chasquido y desvía sus labios por la suave mandíbula del chico hasta llegar a su oreja. La mano aventurera cruza el ombligo y se atreve a colarse poco a poco dentro del pantalón sin desabrochar del más joven cuando, de repente, éste le agarra de la muñeca bruscamente y Dave se queda paralizado.

—Para. —jadea John en un susurro sin aire.— Dios, para.  
—Qué. —Es lo único que le sale a Dave, que se despega de su oreja y se queda frente a su rostro aunque no pueda verlo por lo oscuro que está el cuarto.  
—Esto es... que esto... es... oh joder, he besado a Dave StridER. —Su voz se vuelve tan aguda de la emoción que al rubio se le escapa una sonrisa y, tentado, se echa hacia delante para besarle otra vez. Sin embargo, John apenas deja que sus labios se vuelvan a juntar; le agarra el rostro con ambas manos y le separa cuidadosamente.— N-no, no, no, es... espera, esto...  
—Sí, vale, has conseguido el logro " _Besa al tío más bueno del planeta_ ", ahora deja que le dé el trofeo al ganador. —Aunque eso causa una risa nerviosa al moreno, sus manos no ceden.  
—Espera, es que... no sé qué estoy haciendo, espera... —Respira hondo unas cuantas veces y el rubio hace lo mismo porque entre el calentón y el alcohol literalmente no puede pensar bien.— Y... y desde luego... no sé qué estás haciendo  _tú_.  
—A qué te refieres. —pregunta Dave despacio, muy bajo, en un siseo excitado y ligeramente rabioso por querer controlarse y no conseguirlo bien.  
—Estás como... muy borracho, sabes y y... t-te vas a arrepentir. Además, yo... ¡yo también! Yo también lo estoy, Dave, y no sé... no sé, Dave... —La voz llena de nervios e indecisión es lo que acaba por funcionar mejor para bajar el nivel de calentón del Strider. Poco a poco, se separa de él y se pasa una mano por la cara, dando una pequeña vuelta en el cuarto a oscuras, buscando relajarse mientras suspira.— ¿...Dave?  
—John. —le contesta Dave, dejando de moverse.  
—¿Te has enfadado?  
—Serás capullo. No.  
—Pareces... pareces enfadado. —Al decir esto, Dave se acerca y le coge de las manos, haciendo que deje de apoyarse en la puerta cerrada.  
—No lo estoy. —reafirma con una voz seria que no parece ir con sus palabras. John desearía ver su expresión aunque no sacase mucho de ella.— Métete en la cama.  
—Vale, pero...  
—No te voy a violar, descuida. No me va el sexo sin consentimiento. —le suelta el Strider, dejándole sin palabras sólo por el hecho de pensar en llegar a ese punto.— Si te vas a rayar duermo en el sofá.  
—¡No! —grita John con un ímpetu desmesurado. Escucha una leve pero obvia risita por parte del otro y eso le hace ponerse como un tomate de vergüenza. Menos mal que están a oscuras...— O sea, podemos dormir juntos.  **Quiero**  que durmamos juntos. Está bien.  
—Vale, Jehn... —Y si el aludido no estuviese distraído por su propio latido descontrolado, se hubiese dado cuenta de la ternura implicada en esas palabras de su ídolo.— Voy al baño y así dejo que te pongas ese horrible pijama tuyo de Pokémon.  
—Es de Digimooon... —reniega sin fuerzas mientras el mayor abre la puerta y sale del cuarto.

Ya solo, se deja caer pesadamente en su cama, que cruje bajo el repentino peso. No es hasta entonces que se da cuenta de lo increíblemente cansado que está. Todas las intensas emociones en tan poco tiempo, las pocas horas de sueño que ha tenido en estos últimos días, el nerviosismo y expectación mientras esperaba a Dave,... y por supuesto la paliza que se ha pegado limpiando el piso de carrerilla esa misma tarde noche.  
John suspira y se deja caer hacia un lado, causando un nuevo gemido de los muelles de su colchón. En cuanto su cabeza toca la blanda y cómoda superficie cierra los ojos. Siente el alcohol palpitándole en la sien y una ardiente pero muy agradable sensación sobre los labios... Lentamente, se lleva una mano hacia ellos y se los roza, respirando sobre sus dedos. Dios... ¿había besado a Dave Strider de verdad? Eso sólo ha pasado en sus sueños más húmedos y, por muy abundantes y vívidos que sean, la realidad los ha superado con creces.  
No puede dejar de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo que acaba de pasar, empezando a preguntarse realmente si ha pasado de verdad o ha sido un sueño y mañana se despertara solo en la cama, bañado en sudor. Bah, prefiere no pensar en eso ahora... Decide quedarse con el cálido sentimiento que ha crecido en su pecho (y más abajo también, para ser honestos) y se ha mantenido hasta ahora.  
Así, hecho una bolita casi en el borde de la cama y con ropa de calle, John va cediendo al merecido sueño, sin pensar en lo arrepentido que estaría a la mañana siguiente de haberse pasado tanto con la bebida.


	6. Chapter 6

Lo primero que John Egbert escucha esa mañana son los sonidos con los que ya está familiarizado. Los coches pasando por su calle, pitando de vez en cuando, el murmullo de la gente que camina dos pisos más abajo, algún que otro ruido de las viviendas contiguas... Toma un punto de consciencia en la que incluso consigue captar el aroma primaveral del parque que hay al final de su calle entrando por la ventana abierta.  
Intenta abrir los ojos poco a poco, pero sólo consigue que el izquierdo se convierta en una rendija y vuelva a cerrarse al momento, guiñándolo con fuerza; hay demasiada claridad y eso significa que debe ser bastante tarde... Perezosamente, se pone boca arriba y bosteza, frotándose los ojos y después la mejilla, porque siente que ha estado babeando durante la noche.  
Ahora sí, empieza a poder abrir los ojos y, a la vez que empiezan a venirle recuerdos de la noche anterior, se da cuenta de lo descompuesto que tiene el cuerpo y la sed que tiene.

—Mierdaaa... por esto no me gusta beber. Agh.

Se va levantando hasta quedar sentado en la cama y la sábana le resbala por el pecho mientras se frota la cara. No tiene ningún recuerdo de haberse desnudado y un vago sentimiento de vergüenza le recorre al pensar en que seguramente haya sido Dave quien le quitó la ropa cuando se durmió. Es verdad, Dave... ¿dónde está?  
John presta un poco de atención al aparente silencio que reina en su piso mientras echa una ojeada al reloj de su mesita. Las diez y media... Ya no le vale la pena ir a la universidad; hoy sólo tenía clase hasta las doce. Eso le hace recordar a Jade y darse cuenta de que no ha escuchado el timbre de su casa sonando insistentemente como cada mañana. Tal vez le haya dejado algún mensaje... pero olvida momentáneamente el tema cuando capta un amortiguado sonido de agua cayendo. Claro, es la ducha.  
Un momento.  
Entonces Dave Strider está... ¿en  _su_  ducha? ¿Usando  _sus_  toallas? Y lo más importante... ¿ ** _desnudo_**?  
La primera reacción de John es bajar los pies de la cama y levantarse de golpe. Mala idea, porque en cuanto lo hace pierde el equilibrio y vuelve a caerse de culo en el colchón. Menudo mareo... pero eso por lo menos le hace recapacitar sobre la impulsiva y muy estúpida idea que le ha venido en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de que Dave estaba en la ducha, que era, obviamente, entrar en el baño. Mantiene la sonrisa pilla, emocionada, pero decide que su prioridad ahora es beber agua y encontrar su móvil, no violentar a su ídolo de esa manera tan desvergonzada.  
Con más cuidado esta vez, se levanta, coge su vieja bata gris de los Ghostbusters y sale del cuarto dando pasitos cortos. El salón está tal y como se quedó anoche, o sea, hecho un asco. La mesa del comedor está llena de botellines de cerveza vacíos y hay cojines por el suelo, justo al lado de la caja de la pizza que cenaron. Bueno, ya lo recogerá luego...  
De camino a la cocina ve que su móvil está en el mueble del recibidor, así que se desvía y coge el dispositivo primero, viendo que tiene mensajes de Pester que datan de hace unas horas. Mientras va hacia la nevera, la abre y coge una botella de agua bien fría, maximiza la aplicación para ver los mensajes, que son de Jade.

-gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

GG: joooooohn! :D  
GG: hooo así que así es eh!  
GG: ya sabía yo que el acontecimiento de anoche sería demasiado como para que hoy vinieras a clase hmm  
GG: tranquilo hoy no te voy a echar la bronca ni nada  
GG: entiendo lo guay que debe ser y lo sobrepasado que tienes que sentirte... qué envidia aahhh!  
GG: hehe pues nada chico espero que hayas disfrutado :)  
GG: hoy me voy directa a la universidad pero quiero que nos veamos en cuanto puedas y me expliques tooodo todito todo  
GG: (menos las cosas tipo tú sin camiseta y eso jjjjj)  
GG: te dejo que ya llego vale  
GG: hasta lueeegoo! :))

-gardenGnostic [GG] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

John no puede evitar sonreír un poco leyendo a su amiga. Desde luego, él también se muere por contarle todo lo de anoche... o casi todo, aún no está muy seguro. Más que nada porque cuando le explicó su primer beso, que fue con Vriska en el instituto, se estuvo riendo durante por lo menos una hora. Y con razón, la verdad, porque todo fue super torpe e incómodo...  
Aún con una sonrisita, John baja el móvil, se da la vuelta para volver a meter el agua en la nevera y entonces...

—AAaA HH. —grita el moreno al encontrarse con Dave  _justo_  detrás suyo. Casi se le cae la maldita botella de agua del susto, pero al final acaba resbalándosele de las manos por otra razón.— Tu s... . tus... Dave...  
—Buenos días a ti también. —contesta el despampanante rubio medio desnudo y húmedo que tiene delante, agarrando la botella de agua justo a tiempo para que no se le caiga de las manos al otro.

Antes de añadir nada más, el Strider se pega la botella a los labios y bebe. Deja que John se recomponga y sus ojos embeban bien la imagen que sabe que le está regalando. Al fin y al cabo, sabe que su reacción es normal, porque le está viendo por primera vez sin gafas, encima en carne y hueso y... en fin, recién salido de la ducha. Dave no pensó en ningún momento que eso estuviera fuera de lugar por muy cuidadoso que sea con el tema de sus ojos; es lo que le apetecía y es lo que ha hecho, como siempre. Además, sabe que eso para John (y cualquier fan suyo, en realidad) es un gran regalo, algo exclusivo.

—¡Tus ojos...! —articula como puede John, al que se le pasa la sorpresa y se vuelve fascinación.  
—Sí, no tengo agujeros negros debajo de las gafas. —contesta el otro cuando acaba de beber.  
—Son super bonitos, Dave... —Maravillado, se pone una mano en la boca. Ya sospechaba que sus ojos serían rojizos, pero el color es muchísimo más ardiente de lo esperado y también increíblemente bonito. No puede dejar de mirarlos.— Necesito sentarme.  
—Ya está bien. —El rubio da un golpe al dejar el agua en la barra americana que tienen al lado y se señala el torso.— ¿De verdad te estás fijando en mis ojos en vez de en mis maravillosos pectorales, mis muy trabajados abdominales y mis super afilados oblicuos? Por no hablar de que mi culo  _desnudo y mojado_  está debajo de ESTA pequeña, pequeñísima toalla.

De repente John se da cuenta de que tiene razón: es Dave Strider desnudo en su cocina. Muy poco a poco, sus ojos azules resbalan inevitablemente hacia abajo, donde el otro se señala. Había visto muchas veces imágenes del rubio sin camiseta, en bañador o con ropa que poco dejaba a la imaginación, pero tenerlo así delante, con el cabello todo mojado y echado hacia atrás, sin gafas que oculten sus ojos bermejos y las deliciosas pecas que salpican su cara...

—...Vale, se acabó. Deja de comerme con los ojos, me estás dando yuyu. —El famoso le pone una mano en la cara a su amigo, que suelta un sonido entre risa y grito, y luego sale de la cocina.  
—¡Perdón! —Le dice él, yendo detrás suyo en cuanto se recoloca las gafas. No quiere perder la oportunidad de seguir viendo esa mirada.— No sabes lo increíble que es esto...  
—Sí que lo sé, pero qué le voy a hacer, me encanta sorprenderte. —contesta de manera desinteresada, entrando al cuarto con John detrás.  
—Pues... gr-...

Pero John se queda trabado en su agradecimiento porque ve cómo las manos de Dave van a la toalla que tiene atada a la cintura. Antes de que haga nada más, ya entiende que lo que va a hacer el mayor es desnudarse por completo como si nada delante suyo y, en un movimiento rápido y casi reflejo, John se da la vuelta y sale del cuarto. Apoya la espalda en la pared, justo al lado del marco de la puerta, e intenta dejar de aguantar el aliento. Dios, espera no haber parecido demasiado estúpido. Y él que había pensado antes entrar como un loco en el baño mientras el rubio se duchaba...  
Dave, por su parte, sigue a lo suyo y deja caer la toalla al suelo a la vez que echa una mirada de reojo hacia atrás. Cuando ve que su amigo ha salido del cuarto y que lo único que ve de él es parte de su hombro, no puede más que sonreír con suficiencia.

—Oye, John.  
—D-dime. —contesta con voz atragantada, sin moverse.  
—Qué pena que hayas quitado todos los pósters de tu cuarto. Quería verme el careto envolviendo tus paredes. —le dice Dave mientras se viste con la ropa de ayer.  
—Eso hubiese sido raro. —se ríe John a pesar de que está un poco agitado aún, sabiendo que su ídolo está como su madre lo trajo al mundo a unos pasos de él.  
—Hoy tengo que hacer cosas. —Justo cuando dice eso aparece al lado del moreno, que da un respingo del susto. Por lo menos ya se ha vestido.— Voy a aprovechar para ver a un par de amigos y todo eso. Además, si Dirk me pierde de vista durante tres horas ya le da un ataque, así que imagínate como debe de estar.  
—Ohh... claro. Qué guay. Dirk Strider. —dice en voz alta John, haciendo que Dave arquee una ceja mientras se pone sus características gafas de sol para completar su modelito.— Quiero decir... que sí, que yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Mira como dejamos anoche el salón.  
—Seh... —Dave echa una ojeada al final del pasillo, donde se ve parte del salón, mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos.— Estuvo bien, eh.  
—Sí... —murmura John, mordiéndose el labio después. Dios, no sabe si está tratar ese tema aún.  
—Bueno, ya lo comentaremos luego.  
—¿Luego?  
—Acabas de trabajar a las ocho, no. —El moreno asiente mientras Dave se pasa una mano por el pelo, intentando colocarse mejor el pelo aún húmedo.— Guay, entonces podemos vernos a esa hora.  
—¡Oh, eso estaría guay! —le sonríe el de repente muy contento Egbert.— ¡Pues quedamos así!  
—Bien...

Dave le responde con una voz tan queda, tan grave, que John ladea la cabeza ligeramente en gesto de duda, creyendo que le pasa algo. Entonces, sin avisar, el rubio inclina la cabeza hacia delante y une los labios con los de su amigo, que tarda en reaccionar y que, cuando lo hace, sólo puede coger aire con fuerza y entreabrir la boca de la sorpresa.  
Sin embargo, es cuestión de segundos que su cuerpo empiece a relajarse, dándose cuenta de que Dave no está siendo tan impulsivo y duro como ayer; ni siquiera siente sus manos sobre él.  
Justo cuando John cierra los ojos y empieza a disfrutar de verdad de la ligera presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos, Dave se separa lentamente y se queda cerca de su rostro un momento, comprobando los daños colaterales que cree que puede haber causado. Su amigo se da cuenta y baja la mirada un segundo, la vuelve a subir y le sonríe tímidamente, cosa que Dave corresponde y agradece: es como un consentimiento, como una aprobación silenciosa.

—Luego hablamos, vale. —Otro corto pico de parte de Dave antes de empezar a alejarse por el pasillo.— Estate atento a tu móvil, Ohbert.

El chico con el mote que él sólo se puso sin querer asiente en silencio a pesar de que el Strider ya no le puede ver, pero es que no le salen las palabras.  
Escucha la puerta de su casa abrirse y luego cerrarse... ya está sólo. Aun así le cuesta despegarse de la pared; es como si su cuerpo le desobedeciera, pero no está para echárselo en cara a si mismo ahora porque sigue demasiado maravillado para pensar en ello. Espera que esta tonta reacción no siga ocurriéndole si es que Dave piensa seguir besándole a menudo...  
Dios. Es que es verdad... ¡ha ocurrido! ¡Y ahora no están borrachos! No hay excusa y si la hubiera, John no se molestaría en buscarla porque ahora está literalmente en las nubes aunque no entienda nada.

**·**

—John. —Vriska agarra a su amigo por los brazos en cuanto sale de la tienda para frenarlo. Él se queda callado de inmediato y le mira interrogante.— Me parece maravilloso, vale. Fantástico, estupendo, la puta ostia. Pero me has estado calentando la cabeza tooooooooda la tarde con el temita.  
—Ohhh... lo siento, pero es que...  
—Nada de peros. —le corta de inmediato mientras le da de malas maneras el candado de la persiana metálica que bajan todos los días a la misma hora.— Para tus confidencias de niña enamorada ya tienes a la sonrisitas.  
—Estaba ocupada hoy, pero quedaré con ella en cuanto pueda. —contesta el ojiazul, sabiendo que se refiere a Jade.  
—Guay, me importa una mierda.

Y a pesar de las siempre violentas maneras de la Serket, John sabe que tiene razón pero ¡es que no puede evitarlo! Ha intentado reprimirse, de verdad, explicarle lo mínimo a Vriska porque cada vez que sale el tema Dave Strider, se pone de morros y se cierra en banda... Y aun así, apenas puede controlar no ir caminando dando saltitos porque la hora de volver a verle se acerca.  
Mientras su compañera de trabajo baja la ruidosa persiana, el Egbert le echa una mirada a su móvil. Lleva toda la tarde pendiente de él, pero no ha recibido ni un mensaje de su rubio preferido, cosa que le causa un poco de angustia... ¿Y si se ha arrepentido y no vuelven a verse?

—Así que cerrando cinco minutos antes, eh. —dice entonces una tercera voz conocida que hace saltar a John como si fuese un perro muy contento de ver a su amo.  
—¡Dave! —grita mientras Vriska se incorpora y mira la escena con desgana.— ¡Qué haces aquí!  
—Pasaba por aquí y dije " _mierda, pero si en esta calle trabaja el pringado de Egbert_ ". Pura casualidad, tío. —John ríe como un bobo con su respuesta.  
—Y tú quién eres. —se entromete de repente la chica, que se ha puesto al lado de su amigo y está cruzada de brazos.  
—¿Perdona? —dice Dave con una sonrisa incrédula.  
—Aaahhh... quiere decir que... —El moreno interviene con rapidez porque entre los otros dos jóvenes se entabla una tensión instantánea que hasta él consigue notar.— Ahm, ella es Vriska, mi amiga yyy... él es Dave, Vriska.  **Dave**.  
—Pffft. —bufa la Serket, sin apartar los ojos del alto chico rubio que tiene delante. Al final se gira bruscamente hacia John y, para sorpresa del mismo, ella le sonríe dulce.— En fin, nos vemos mañana, John.  
—...¡o-oh! Claro. —Se queda perplejo por el brusco cambio de actitud de su amiga y más aún cuando se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso de despedida en la mejilla.— Hasta... ¡hasta mañana!

Con un gesto airado del cabello y una última mirada asesina a Dave que no logra captar el moreno, se recoloca el bolso y se va caminando con ligereza calle arriba. John no entiende muy bien el repentino gesto de Vriska, no le cuadra, así que se queda mirándola marchar fijamente hasta que desaparece en la esquina de la calle mientras piensa en ello.  
Ya no es tan habitual que ella se comporte así con él; es cierto que a veces sigue haciéndolo y a John no le molesta en absoluto, porque se considera bastante cariñoso con sus amistades pero aun así... ¿Vriska mostrándose afectiva con él en la calle? ¿Delante de gente? Como mucho había pasado una que otra vez en el instituto, cuando le gustaba salir a beber con la gente de su clase y acababan super borrachos.

—La tienes enamoradita. —suelta Dave con una pizca de acidez en la voz que intenta camuflar con su común tono de burla.  
—Qué va. —Por fin sus ojos azules vuelven al rubio, que ha estado todo el rato mirándole.  
—Por lo menos está buena.  
—Sí, es guapa. —afirma con inocencia John, fijando su atención en una bolsa de plástico que lleva el famoso.— ¿Y eso?  
—He comprado la cena.  
—Así que le haces recados a tu hermano. Qué tierno.  
—Nuestra cena, capullo. De nosotros. Tú y yo.  
—Ah, que... que cenas hoy también en mi casa. —John se queda un poco cortado.  
—¿No quieres? —Por primera vez, está lo suficientemente lúcido como para notar una cierta indecisión en Dave y le da un vuelco al corazón.  
—¡Claro que quiero! —le contesta al momento, agarrándole del brazo y tirando de él.  
—Guay.

En silencio, empiezan a caminar hacia el piso de John, que por suerte no está muy lejos de la librería.  
De mientras, el más joven piensa en ese diminuto gesto que ha conseguido captar al vuelo momentos atrás en la expresión de Dave. Su jovial reacción al ver esa ¿debilidad? ha sido instantánea; sus mismas entrañas le han movilizado para demostrarle activamente lo feliz que le hace su compañía, su atención. Y es que no puede ser de otra manera, Dios, si es obvio que le adora... pero entonces piensa en la posibilidad de que Dave no sepa eso, que algo le haya hecho dudar al respecto. Inevitablemente, la mente de John vuela a la noche anterior, cuando le cortó el rollo y le dijo que no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Desde luego, pensándolo en frío, se da cuenta de que lo primero que le viene a la mente es que fue una enorme estupidez frenarle. Se negó a hacer algo con lo que lleva soñando literalmente años. Por otra parte, ha tenido todo el día para meditar sobre el tema y lo único que ha conseguido ha sido crearse un montón de dudas más. ¿Tanto se le notan estas dudas como para hacer que el mismo Dave Strider, tan aparentemente confiado, se sienta rechazado... y que además lo demuestre, aunque sea sin querer?

—Mierda. —masculla de repente el siempre dueño de sus pensamientos.  
—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta él, mirándole. Dave no le responde, simplemente se deshace del agarre que el moreno seguía manteniendo en su brazo.  
—¿Eres... eres Dave Strider? —se suma entonces una tercera voz y un murmullo de otras cuantas más. John mira al frente; tienen un grupito de cinco chicas delante y parecen bastante emocionadas.  
—El mismo, encanto. —El moreno arquea las cejas al escuchar a Dave, que ha adoptado la misma actitud socarrona que usa en sus vídeos. Eso parece alterar aún más a las quinceañeras.— Qué puedo hacer por estas preciosidades.  
—A-ahm, ahahaha, pu-pues... —La cabecilla del grupo se queda trabada ante la sonrisita que le dedica el que probablemente sea su ídolo también.  
—¡Queremos una foto! —se atreve a decir una de las chicas del grupo.  
—Y autógrafos. —añade otra, agarrando a la chica que ha hablado justo antes.— Pero no tenemos papel, tía...  
—Pues en el escote. —se moja otra, causando risitas en todo el grupo.  
—No vayamos tan rápido, princesas. —Dave también se ríe con ellas y pasa ambos brazos por los hombros a las dos chicas que tiene más a mano.— Venga, que alguien saque el móvil.  
—¡Aaaah! ¡El mío, el mío! —Una de ellas agarra su móvil con manos nerviosas y pone la cámara frontal.— Selfie, chicas.

Apartado del grupo, John observa cómo Dave le da un beso en la mejilla a una de las chicas que tiene agarradas justo antes de hacer la primera foto, lo cual causa un notable alboroto en todo el grupo. A partir de ahí, empieza a hacerse varias fotos más, en grupo y por separado.  
El Egbert se siente fuera de lugar y mira la bolsa con la que el otro le ha cargado en cuanto las chicas se acercaron. Ahora es él el que se siente inseguro, casi rechazado... bueno, eso tal vez sea una palabra demasiado grande para lo que siente, pero es que no quiere admitir que en realidad lo que le pasa es que está celoso.

—¿Nos das tu número de teléfono también? —Es lo que capta John cuando vuelve a prestar atención a la animada conversación que están teniendo con su rubio preferido mientras éste les firma brazos y, sí, escote.  
—Creo que eso no os lo puedo conceder. —contesta él, manteniendo su sonrisa de casanova.  
—¿Y tu Pester?  
—Uf, eso menos. ¿Es que queréis que os dedique un vídeo como el que le dediqué a aquel pervertido? —Las chicas ríen y, oh, ojalá no llevase las gafas, porque John juraría que Dave le ha echado una miradita cómplice.  
—Qué pena... —dice una de las chicas, percatándose de repente de la existencia de John.— ¿Quién es?  
—Ah... —El rubio se queda pillado al ver a quién se refiere y se queda mirando a John unos segundos. De repente, parece que han tumbado sus defensas o que le han preguntado algo realmente complicado, pero acaba recomponiéndose con rapidez.— Es mi amigo y vecino Jehn Ohbert. Saluda, Jehn.  
—Uhm, hola. Esto... es John. —saluda con desgana el aludido al que todos prestan atención ahora. Intenta sonreír, pero no le sale demasiado bien y Dave capta esto al instante.  
—En fin, preciosas, hora de continuar nuestros caminos. —dice el famoso antes de que las chicas puedan comentar algo respecto a John.— Tenemos un poco de prisa. Ya sabéis, la vida del famoso.

El grupo femenino de fans profiere una queja colectiva que no dura mucho, porque se dan cuenta de que una despedida significa otra ronda de manoseo al guapo chico. Todas quieren abrazarle y darle besos en la mejilla, pasarle el brazo por la cintura para palpar su delgado pero fibroso cuerpo o hundir la cara en su pecho para poder quedarse con su agradable olor. Dave se deja hacer, todo sonrisas, y John intenta pensar en cuántas veces habrá pasado el rubio por situaciones parecidas, en que esta escena no es rara en absoluto y él lo sabe... pero eso no calma la rabia que le muerde las entrañas y le molesta casi de manera física. Sabe que es estúpido ponerse así y detesta tener estos sentimientos negativos tan de repente. Agh, ¡es estúpido!  
La cosa por fin se calma y las chicas se despiden definitivamente. Todos vuelven a caminar y, como John no dice nada, Dave le da un suave codazo para llamarle la atención.

—¿Y esa cara de amargado, Ohbert?  
—No me llames así. —contesta él, más seco de lo que le gustaría.  
—¿Te has enfadado...? —pregunta Dave con cautela; su sonrisa se disipa ligeramente.  
—No. —Pero es mentira, porque sí está enfadado, y ahora de repente encuentra un montón de excusas para explicar su rabia, excusas que no implican estar estúpidamente celoso.— Bueno, sí. La verdad es que  _sí_.  
—Ahá.  
—Nos hemos pasado como media hora ahí con unas chicas aleatorias.  
—Se supone que tengo que ser agradable con la gente que me sigue, y sólo han sido cinco minutos... —A pesar de que las piernas de Dave son más largas que las de John, tiene que acelerar un poco para seguir su ritmo airado al caminar.  
—Y le has firmado en el escote a unas  _niñas_ , Dave. Eran NIÑAS pequeñas. —Los ojos azules de su amigo se clavan en él y entiende que está indignado de verdad, que no hay ni un ápice de broma en lo que dice. Sin poder evitarlo, suelta una pedorreta con la boca, cosa que parece hasta ofender al otro.— ¿Te hace gracia?  
—No, a ver, es que... Son adolescentes, no niñas, para empezar. —contesta el rubio, intentando no reír.  
—Sí, ya, pues a ver qué opinan los padres de esas "adolescentes" cuando vean que un tipo de veintiún años ha estampado su firma en las tetas de sus hijas. —John acelera aún más el paso y deja atrás al mayor durante un momento.  
—John... —le llama él desde atrás.  
—Encima te han manoseado entero... ¡y tú a ellas! Como si estuvieras en tu salsa, vamos, como si te pasara todos los días... Y  _no_ , no te atrevas a contestarme a eso, porque YA SÉ que seguramente te pase todos los días, pero no quiero pensar en ello, de acuerdo, no quiero que la imagen de un montón de niñas sinvergüenzas me aparezca en la cabeza porque es terrible,  **terrible** , ¿me oyes?  
—John. —De repente Dave le agarra de la muñeca y le obliga a parar en seco y girarse hacia él. Se quedan mirándose detenidamente durante unos largos segundos; cuando una larga sonrisa empieza a aparecer en los labios del famoso, John se olvida de lo que estaba diciendo.— ¿...estás celoso?  
—¿Qué? —Pero eso le hace reaccionar casi como le hubiesen dado un rampazo y sacude el brazo para que le suelte de la muñeca. Ha dado totalmente en el clavo.— De qué vas, Strider.  
—Contigo no voy de nada. —Aunque son unas simples palabras, cuando John capta el significado no puede evitar bajar las defensas y suavizar su expresión.— Con esas chicas sí que me marco el papelón.  
—Agh... odio que te comportes como un pedante. —Acaba diciendo el moreno, haciéndole llevar a él la bolsa de la compra.  
—Guau, te suelto una cosa super profunda y así me lo agradeces. —Con un paso más calmado, emprenden de nuevo su camino.— Creía que te empecé a gustar por ser un pedante.  
—Y porque eras guapo.  
—¿ _Era_? ¿En pasado? —sonríe divertido por que John se haya atrevido a decir algo así.  
—Pero sobre todo por pedante. —le contesta él, divertido también por poder jugar al mismo juego que el rubio.— Sólo es que he descubierto otra faceta de ti, la relajada, la agradable... no mucho, no te creas, pero por lo menos ya no me haces vídeos ofensivos.  
—Eso significa que no soy como esperabas.  
—No, la verdad es que no. —John no se fija en la expresión queda de Dave; está demasiado metido en lo que dice.— Pero esta nueva parte de ti... la verdad es que me gusta mucho más que tu fachada de chulo. No es que no disfrute de tu humor hiriente (siempre que no sea contra mi), pero desde luego te prefiero así, como cuando estamos a solas... Bueno, ¡es que en realidad me gusta todo de ti!

Cuando termina de hablar, el Egbert le mira con sus claros ojos azules y una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Obviamente, ni es la primera vez que ve esa emocionada expresión, ni tampoco que escucha esas palabras, tanto por parte de su amigo como de cualquier otro seguidor suyo. Pero esta vez causa un sentimiento diferente, más fuerte, con más impacto. Que John le diga que le gusta todo de él con esa naturalidad, con esa franqueza... Siente una pizca de envidia por él y esa peligrosa sinceridad que tiene para algunas cosas, pero intenta no parecer afectado por ello ni por la situación en si.  
Mira un momento al frente y asiente para si mismo con solemnidad. Luego vuelve a mirar al joven que tiene al lado, que parece esperar una respuesta.

—Y aquí tenemos al Jehn fan loco Ohbert que conocí, aflorando en primavera como era de esperar. —sentencia muy serio.  
—¡Eh! —se queja el aludido entre risas. Entonces Dave decide pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros y sus carcajadas cesan, pero no deja de mirarle.— Uy, qué atrevido.  
—No tanto como tú anoche. —espeta el rubio, sabiendo que tendrá un gran efecto en su amigo que, efectivamente, se queda callado y empieza a ponerse rojo.— Relaja, estoy de broma.  
—No... no, estoy bien. —contesta él, echando una breve mirado a la calle. Se pregunta vagamente qué podría ocurrir si alguien les viese así y lo colgase en internet, pero tiene cosas más importantes en la cabeza ahora.— De hecho, estaría bien hablar de eso luego. En casa.  
—Vale, pero después de que te haga la cena. —Dave sacude un poco la bolsa que lleva en la mano derecha.  
—Guau, Dave Strider me va a hacer la cena.  
—Sí. Vas a comer mi especialidad.

**·**

Después de descubrir qué es "la especialidad" del Strider, John ya tiene otro motivo con el que picar al chico, y es que esa super especial comida habían resultado ser fideos instantáneos de toda la vida.  
Cuando Dave le llevó los botes humeantes que contenían la pasta asiática ya hecha y su amigo se echó a reír, se ofendió de verdad, pero se le pasó rápidamente al ver cómo el universitario se los acabó comiendo con gusto.

—Se nota que no haces la compra muy a menudo. —le dice, abrazado a un cojín con las piernas cruzadas.— Es que ni sé cómo puedes estar tan delgado si comes esto todos los días de verdad.  
—No, delgado no. Di la verdad, estoy bueno. —puntualiza el rubio, que está recostado en un brazo del sofá y presiona el cojín que tiene su amigo entre los brazos con el pie.  
—Vale, señor modesto. —John le saca la lengua.  
—Pues eso, señor estrecho. —Y Dave recibe un bien merecido cojinazo en la cara.  
—¡No soy un estrecho!  
—Eso aún no lo sabemos.  
—DAVE.

Con los colores subiéndole rápidamente a las mejillas, John se abalanza sobre su amigo para pegarle por ese comentario vulgar. Él se cubre con el cojín que antes le ha lanzado pero John se lo acaba quitando y lo tira a la mierda. Desprotegido, Dave no tiene más remedio que forcejear con John para que no le clave los dedos en las costillas, le haga cosquillas o cualquiera de esas terribles torturas que al parecer le gusta ejercer.

—¡Me rindo! —exclama cuando John usa la técnica de dejar caer todo el peso sobre sus brazos.  
—¿Cómo has dicho, Strider? —pregunta él, haciendo aún más presión al usar los pies como punto de apoyo. Dave suelta una risa y al final sus brazos ceden y John cae encima suyo con un bufido.— ¡Gané!  
—Sí, sí... pero la venganza será terrible.

Se quedan un momento en silencio en el que únicamente se escuchan sus respiraciones algo agitadas por todo el esfuerzo que han hecho durante su pelea. Poco a poco, ambos se dan cuenta de la postura en la que están: Dave totalmente tumbado en el sofá, sólo con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, y John con la mejilla en su pecho, encajado entre sus piernas. Ninguno se incomoda por el hecho de estar tan pegados, al contrario; el de arriba suspira, encandilado por el aroma de su ídolo, y el de abajo empieza a acariciar distraídamente el cabello moreno de su amigo.

—No te he preguntado hasta cuándo te quedas en Washington. —pregunta John pasado un rato, sin moverse.  
—Uhm, de momento es por un tiempo indefinido. —Dave suspira y se pone un brazo tras la cabeza para apoyarse en él, sin dejar de darle suaves caricias al pelo del otro.— Mi hermano ha estado hablando con una vieja amiga de aquí y al parecer en unos días dejaremos el hotel en el que estamos para pasar allí el resto del viaje.  
—Eso suena guay.  
—Sí, la verdad, no veo a esa chica desde hace años. —Se queda un momento en silencio y luego confiesa:— Creo que de pequeño me gustaba un poco.  
—Pffft, ¿en serio? —se ríe ligeramente John, irguiendo la cabeza y clavando la barbilla en su pecho para mirarle.  
—Seh, pero fue un capricho. En realidad a mi me gustaba otra chica que venía a veces de visita a... —Dave vacila y se queda mirando a su amigo. No suele hablar de esto.— ...al orfanato donde yo estaba.  
—No pasa nada si no quieres hablar de ello. —le dice él, notando su incomodidad con el tema.  
—Vale. —acepta el rubio sin más, ya pensando en otras cosas.— En fin, ¿tienes ganas de que me vaya ya o qué?  
—¡Claro que no! Te ataría a la pata de mi cama si pudiera.  
—Suena excitante. No sabía que te iban esas cosas.  
—Es una expresión, malpensado. —John da un pequeño cabezazo al pecho del chico que tiene debajo. Luego su expresión se suaviza y se atreve a preguntar:— ¿Tú quieres irte...?  
—Bueno, depende. —se hace de rogar el famoso.— Ahora mismo no, no quiero irme.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Pues no sé sabría decirte exactamente por qué. Tal vez sea la ciudad o tal vez sea tu efusiva manera de dar las buenas noches.  
—¡No es mi manera de dar las buenas noches, capullo! —De repente John apoya las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y se despega del pecho del rubio.  
—Tranquilo, chico, sólo estaba de broma. Creía que querías hablarlo, pero si vas a ponerte así...  
—Vale. —Respira hondo y acaba por cambiar de postura, sentándose bien en el sofá.— Sí. Ahm. Sobre lo de anoche. Sólo quería decirte una cosa.  
—Dispara. —le dice Dave, adoptando una postura menos relajada y sentándose igual que su amigo. Le preocupa lo que pueda decirle, la verdad, sobre todo por el cambio de actitud que ha tenido en un momento.  
—Quería pedirte perdón, para empezar. —John le mira y el rubio arquea una ceja, así que se apresura por continuar.— Fui un estúpido bebiendo tanto, pero no volverá a pasar, de verdad.  
—Que no volverá a pasar. —repite incrédulo.  
—No, lo prometo. —Hace un gesto de disculpa juntando las manos.— ¡Encima tuviste que quitarme la ropa de calle y meterme en la cama!  
—Bueno, así pude comprobar que, efectivamente, eres más de gayumbos de Superman que de Batman. Eres un mierdas, Spider-man es mejor.  
—Dave, lo digo en serio. —le dice el moreno, que parece afectado de verdad.  
—John, eres gilipollas. —sentencia el Strider después de unos momentos mirándose en silencio. Luego se levanta y recoge los restos de la cena que han dejado en la mesa.  
— _¿Queeeeeé?_

Aunque John suena realmente indignado y confuso, Dave ni siquiera se gira para echarle una mirada perspicaz, solo lo deja ahí para que piense mientras se va a la cocina cargado con cubiertos, cartones de zumo vacíos y los recipientes de los fideos instantáneos. En un ataque de rabia y desconcierto, el infantil Egbert le tira otro cojín que tiene a mano, pero éste no consigue ni rozarle. Ve cómo Dave deja las cosas por la encimera a través de la barra americana y mientras el otro se lava las manos, se cruza de brazos y le fulmina con la mirada. ¡Es que no entiende por qué le ha insultado tan de repente!

—Ah, por cierto. —le llama la atención el famoso, sin mirarle.— Mañana tengo un festival en un garito de por aquí.  
—¿Qué? —La noticia le pilla tan de sopetón que se olvida de su enfado y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.— ¡Pero si en tu página oficial no pone nada!  
—La miras cada día o qué. —Dave se apoya en la barra americana y mira con una sonrisita de suficiencia al moreno, que va a decir algo pero frunce el ceño y se queda callado.— Bueno, la cosa es que ha sido algo acordado hace muy pocos días y decidimos soltar la bomba sólo veinticuatro horas antes. Para más impacto, ya sabes.  
—Madre mía, entonces... —John mira el reloj del salón: son casi las doce de la noche, así que ya mismo se hará pública la noticia.— Se van a colapsar los servidores de la página de venta online.  
—Lo sé y me encanta. —La chulería con la que dice eso hace que recuerde por qué empezó a gustarle ese chico.— Querrás venir o qué.  
—Me encantaría. —dice casi en un murmullo mientras el otro regresa al sofá y se sienta a su lado.— Pero no sé si podré conseguir entrada, mierda.  
—Pft, ¿bromeas?  _Yo_  soy tu entrada.  
—¡Dave! ¿De verdad harías eso por mi? —Emocionado, agarra su brazo y le sacude con suavidad.  
—Seh, forma parte de mi plan.  
—¿Y tu plan es...?  
—Básicamente emborracharte otra vez. —Dave hace una pequeña mueca con los labios para evitar sonreír cuando ve cómo John estrecha sus ojos azules.— Oye, no me mires así, algo me tendrás que dar a cambio por estar en la zona VIP y conocer a mi hermano.  
—Ni siquiera necesito estar en la zona VIP, me conformo con... —Se queda callado a mitad de frase; ¿ha escuchado bien?— Conocer... ¿a tu hermano?  
—Claro, él me acompaña a todos mis bolos. Creí que te gustaría conocerle, es buen tío.  
—¡D i o s! —grita de repente la parte más fan del Egbert, agarrando con más fuerza a su amigo.— ¡Dirk Strider! ¡Voy a ver a Dirk Strider de cerca!  
—Ostia, si tanto te gusta mi hermano voy a dejar que mañana por la noche venga él a tu casa a quitarte la ropa y meterte en la cama.  
—¡Madre mía, ni de coña! —exclama el más pequeño, vibrando de la emoción.— Me  _moriría_  si eso pasara.  
—Sí, ya, en fin. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto.

Después de eso, Dave se arrepintió profundamente de haberle soltado la noticia a John antes de irse a dormir, porque hasta el momento en el que su amigo cerró los ojos y empezó a roncar abrazado a él, estuvo dándole por culo con el tema de conocer a su hermano mayor y lo " _super guay_ " (palabras textuales) que sería la noche en su compañía. Por otra parte sin embargo, agradece que el Egbert se haya focalizado tanto en ese tema y no en el estúpido enfurruñamiento que le ha dado en cuanto ha empezado a divinizar así a su hermano. Por lo menos ha evitado que su amigo descubra que le ha hecho tomar de su propia medicina y se ha puesto violentamente celoso por su culpa.


	7. Chapter 7

—Dave.  
—Hmmfg...  
—¡Dave!

El aludido sólo consigue abrir un ojo mientras guiña el otro, con el ceño fruncido. Apenas hay luz en el cuarto... ¿quién se atreve a despertarle a estas horas? Cuando enfoca la mirada lo descubre sin ninguna sorpresa: su amigo Jehn Ohbert y su inseparable sonrisa boba de cachorro feliz a la que le ha acostumbrado.  
Durante los primeros momentos le observa confuso, con expresión enfurruñada por despertarlo así. Antes de responderle verbalmente, gira la cabeza y mira uno de los muchos relojes que tiene John repartidos por su cuarto. Es una curiosa afición, pero sólo con conocer un poco al universitario y su tendencia a estar en las nubes, se entiende que necesite saber la hora a cada momento.

—John, a estas horas ni siquiera han puesto las calles aún. —se queja Dave al ver que no son ni las ocho de la mañana.  
—¡Hoy es el día! —le responde él en voz alta justo antes de prácticamente saltar fuera de la cama. Corretea al otro extremo del cuarto con su infantil pijama y, sin ningún miramiento, abre de golpe la persiana hasta arriba.  
—Te ODIO, Egbert. —gruñe el famoso, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.  
—¡Levántate!

Lo siguiente que nota Dave es que su amigo le salta encima e intenta asfixiarlo con la almohada mientras se ríe. Eso, sin duda, es una clara provocación que incita inevitablemente a la GUERRA.  
John profiere un grito cuando siente que Dave empieza a resistirse bajo las sábanas, pero después sigue riendo mientras forcejean porque de momento él está encima y tiene la ventaja de que el de abajo está inmovilizado... cosa que cambia en cuanto el Strider se desvela del todo y consigue sacar una mano para clavarle los dedos en el hueso de la cadera, que es el recientemente descubierto punto débil del moreno. En cuanto presiona esa zona, el Egbert vuelve a gritar y a reír pero ahora de nerviosismo, intentando huir de la cruel mano de Dave, que por fin consigue ganar terreno y cambiar posiciones.  
Aún cuando la victoria ya tiene claramente el nombre del famoso, el otro sigue manoteando debajo suyo hasta que, desgraciadamente, le da un golpe a la mesita de noche y ambos escuchan cómo se caen varias cosas, entre ellas los móviles de los dos y...

—Tío, creo que te has cargado mis gafas. —Esa corta frase hace que John deje de reír abruptamente.  
—NO. —dice cuando Dave se baja de encima suyo y se estira para recoger lo que se ha caído.— NooOOO, ¡qué he hecho!  
—Estaban aseguradas en dos millones. —El rubio le muestra las gafas, a las que se les ha aflojado una patilla.  
—QUÉ. DIOS, LO SIENTO.  
—Es coña. —contesta al ver la expresión de terror de John.— Da igual, están ya viejas. Compraré unas de repuesto en el bazar de la otra calle y ya.  
—Cómo vas a llevar unas gafas de bazar. —le dice el aún horrorizado culpable.— Espera, vamos a intentar arreglar estas.  
—A ver con qué me sales ahora.

Mientras John vuelve a levantarse de la cama y se pone a rebuscar en los cajones de su escritorio, el Strider deja las gafas rotas en la mesita de noche y las mira durante un segundo con un deje de nostalgia. Sabía que tendría que cambiarlas dentro de poco porque deben tener como seis años ya...  
Sacude la cabeza ligeramente y alarga la mano hasta su móvil cuando ve que se va a poner a pensar en el pasado. A él le gusta vivir en el presente, y el presente son los veintisiete mensajes que Dirk le dejó anoche en Pester. ¿Puede ser su hermano más pesado?  
A la vez que el famoso se pone a leer los mensajes, John se acerca de nuevo al borde de la cama con celo en las manos y coge las gafas de su ídolo. Se toma un momento para contemplarlas como sólo un verdadero fan lo haría y luego procede a hacer el torpe apaño en el que ha pensado.

—No. —dice Dave cuando bloquea la pantalla de su móvil y ve lo que su amigo le ofrece.— No voy a ponerme esa chapuza, Egbert.  
—¡Pero...! —John mira las gafas de sol con la patilla envuelta en celo.  
—Nada de peros. —le corta él a la vez que se levanta y empieza a vestirse  
—Jo... —Desanimado, deja las gafas en la mesita y las mira con pena.  
—No te pongas triste, te las puedes quedar de recuerdo. —De repente, su amigo le dirige una mirada llena de sorpresa que obliga a Dave a reprimir una sonrisita.— Cuídalas, eh.  
—¡Sí! Dios... ¡Dios!  
—Deja de mojar las bragas, o por lo menos no tengas el descaro de hacerlo conmigo delante.  
—Perdón... digo. Qué. —Su expresión cambia de repente a una enfurruñada al darse cuenta del comentario del famoso, que ya sale del cuarto.— ¿Ya te vas?  
—Sí, tengo cosas que hacer para lo de esta noche. —contesta el otro desde la cocina mientras abre la nevera y se coge uno de los zumos de manzana que compró ayer.— Y tú también, así que date prisa.  
—¿A dónde voy yo? —pregunta John, que aparece en el salón pasados dos segundos. Tiene la camiseta enganchada al cuello, los pantalones a medio subir y sólo lleva un zapato.  
—Tienes universidad, no.  
—Ah... ¡ah! —Después de abrocharse los pantalones mira el reloj más cercano.— Bueno, aún tengo tiempo antes de que llegue mi amiga.  
—Da igual, acaba ya y bajamos. —Sin avisar, le tira un zumo a John, que lo agarra por pura casualidad, porque tiene los brazos atravesados en la camiseta.— Desayuna.  
—Vaaaale, mamá. —Deja la botellita fría encima de la barra americana y antes de cumplir con la orden se coloca bien la camiseta ante la atenta mirada del rubio.— Entonceees... ¿vas a salir así a la calle, sin gafas?  
—Espera. —Dave se sube la capucha de la chaqueta negra que lleva y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.— Así.  
—Como si no se supiera quién eres porque lleves capucha. —se ríe mientras se bebe a grandes tragos el zumo.  
—No te preocupes por mí, voy a tener un coche privado abajo en quince minutos.  
—Vale, Rubius.  
—Mira, te voy a dar otra puta paliza.  
—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Sin decirle nada más pero fulminándole con la mirada, Dave sale de la cocina y empieza a enfilar hacia la puerta de salida, lo que hace correr a John por terminarse el zumo y coger su bolsa de la universidad. Cuando sale y cierra con llave, el famoso ya está entrando al viejo ascensor, así que tiene que volver a correr detrás suyo y entrar antes de que la puerta de hierro se cierre con un crujido.  
John suspira por lo apresurado que ha sido todo y mira de reojo a Dave, que tiene los ojos rojos clavados al frente y las manos en los bolsillo como si estuviese relajado... pero sus labios están pálidos por la tensión a la que están sometidos y su pie derecho no deja de moverse. Al llegar a la planta baja, el moreno tiene una suave sonrisa en sus labios porque cree haber descubierto algo que el otro intenta ocultar y es que, increíblemente, está nervioso.  
Cuando la puerta se abre y ambos salen, el Egbert agarra el brazo de su amigo antes de que baje los tres escalones que hay hacia la puerta de salida del portal. Dave se para al momento y gira la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándole con la mirada si ocurre algo.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa. —le ofrece el más joven.  
—Tengo que hacer preparativos, ya te lo he dicho. —contesta el otro, mirándole extrañado después.— ¿Por qué me dices eso?  
—No sé, no te veo muy cómodo con eso de ir por ahí sin gafas. —Como aún quedan cinco minutos para que Jade llegue, John apoya la espalda en barandilla de la escalera.— Además, seguro que ya hay gente intentando saber el hotel donde estáis y buscándote por la calle cámara en mano.  
—Qué tranquilizador. Aunque ya lo sé. —Dave pone los ojos en blanco.— Y no es que no me sienta cómodo, vale, es que quiero mantener el misterio.  
—Sí... ya. —le contesta y no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa: no se lo cree en absoluto.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta el rubio mientras frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco a él.— ¿Te ríes de mí?  
—Un poco. —se atreve a contestarle él, ensanchando la sonrisa hasta que se le ven los dientes.  
—¿Ah sí? —Dave se acerca cada vez más y la sonrisa de John se transforma en una nerviosa.  
—¿Qué haces...? —pregunta con la voz dos tonos más baja que antes.

El Strider no contesta más que con una sonrisa pilla mientras agarra los barrotes de hierro de la barandilla de la escalera que tiene John detrás y lo deja atrapado entre sus brazos. Se le queda mirando durante un momento, disfrutando de la confusión en los ojos de su amigo y de la situación de superioridad en si, hasta que ve que John va a abrir la boca para hablar y agacha ligeramente la cabeza para callarle con un beso.  
Como cada vez que sus labios se pegan, John hace un sonidito de sorpresa y, aunque al principio no reacciona, luego intenta adaptarse con timidez. Dave cuenta mentalmente mientras ladea la cabeza y presiona al joven con el beso para que éste acabe pegando la nuca a los barrotes que tiene detrás, dejándole totalmente a su merced; esta es la tercera vez que se besan. Aún no sabría decir si esto le gusta porque nunca lo ha probado y es la excitación de descubrir algo nuevo o simplemente porque... bueno, porque le gusta y ya. Lo que sí sabe es que desde luego quiere hacerlo una y otra vez, a cada momento que pueda.  
La verdad es que su idea de anoche, yendo a cenar a casa de John y todo eso, era enrollarse otra vez pero sin alcohol de por medio para ver hasta dónde podían llegar así. Sin embargo, las cosas se torcieron porque su amigo estaba demasiado emocionado con el tema del Strider mayor y Dave demasiado enfurruñado por esto mismo.  
Ahora, sorprendiéndose a si mismo, Dave se ha atrevido a comerle la boca en un lugar técnicamente público, aunque en teoría sólo haya sido para hacer que el Egbert deje de notar la inseguridad que le provoca no llevar gafas.

—Esto no... tenía que volver a pasar... —dice John cuando el rubio deja de ocupar su boca de manera permanente y le va dando cortos pero intensos besos intercalados con mordiscos a su labio inferior.  
—Eres imbécil si crees eso. —murmura él contra su boca, bajando las manos por los barrotes hasta llegar al cuerpo de su amigo y anclarlas en su cintura. Inconscientemente, está tan caliente como aquella primera noche en la que John le llevó a su cuarto entre besos.— Oye, por qué no te saltas hoy también tus clases y subimos a tu casa...  
—¿Para qué...? —pregunta con inocencia el moreno, que se agarra a sus hombros e intenta despegar los ojos de los apetitosos labios de su ídolo, siendo ya demasiado complicado concentrarse en algo cuando nota sus manos enganchadas en la cintura.

Entonces escuchan un timbre y, aunque es lejano, ambos reaccionan igual: después de un breve sobresalto, se despegan bruscamente y miran hacia otro lado, emulando ese fingido y muy falso disimulo de las películas; sólo les falta silbar y meterse las manos en los bolsillos para ser aún más obvios.  
Después del primer susto, John se da cuenta de que hay alguien fuera apretando un timbre y que, además, conoce a esa persona.

—Es mi amiga. —anuncia mientras se recoloca la bolsa que lleva colgada al hombro y echa una mirada tímida a Dave.— Tengo que irme...  
—...seh, yo también. —le contesta él después de unos segundos de vacile en los que también miraba hacia fuera.— Mi coche debe estar al llegar.

En silencio, ambos bajan la breve escalerita hasta la salida y John abre. Ahora le toca sobresaltarse a Jade, que no se cree que su amigo esté ahí abajo a tiempo y le mira con los ojos muy abiertos antes de desviarlos hacia el chico que le acompaña y acentuar aún más la expresión de asombro.

—Buenos días. —murmura el Egbert al darse cuenta de lo que puede parecer la situación: que Dave no ha ido tan pronto a su casa así que ha pasado la noche con él. Decide meter baza antes de que la idea pueda aparecer primero en la cabeza de su amiga y luego en su muy probable sonrisita cómplice.— Ahm. Dave, ella es Jade y...  
—Hola. —dice de repente el rubio, sin dejar acabar a John. Luego se vuelve a quedar unos segundos en silencio y añade:— ...encantado.  
—Igualmente. —La expresión de sorpresa de la Harley va cambiando poco a poco: primero parece confusa, perdida, y de repente las comisuras de sus labios se alzan y mira a John.— ¡Algún día podríamos salir los tres para conocernos mejor, eh! No traes a famosos a tu casa todos los días, así que tengo que echar un poco de cara, hehe.  
—Sí, esto... podrías traer a algún amigo en mis próximos cameos en la ciudad. —contesta Dave, que también mira a John.— Ya es tarde para añadir a alguien a lo de esta noche pero...  
—¡Eso estaría guay! —dice él alegremente a pesar de que nota que el ambiente está algo enrarecido.  
—Bueno, entonces... Dave Strider, —la mirada verde de la chica se dirige durante un instante al rubio, pero la aparta después— tengo que robarte a este estudioso chico. Tiene que hincar mucho los codos si quiere aprobar.  
—Por supuesto. —Asiente y alza una ceja mientras observa al aludido. Luego le da una suave y oculta caricia en la mano a modo de despedida que a John le sienta como puro fuego después del intenso encuentro del portal.— Hablamos luego, Jehn.

Mientras da dos pasos marcha atrás, el Strider hace un gesto con el pulgar y el meñique, refiriéndose a que le llamará. John asiente con una sonrisa vergonzosa y la mano enganchada con fuerza a la correa de su bandolera. Al final el famoso se aleja por la acera con la cabeza gacha y Jade le da un tirón en el brazo a su amigo para que empiecen a caminar hacia su destino.

—Bueeeeno, creo que hay MUCHAS cosas que tienes que contarme, ¿no? —empieza ella, inclinándose hacia un lado.  
—Sí, pero... es tan largo que no me va a dar tiempo a explicártelo antes de llegar. Tendrás que esperar al descanso de media mañana.  
—Jooo... ¿por lo menos me dices qué es eso de esta noche?  
—¡Ah! Es que Dave va a ir a pinchar a un sitio y bueno, me dijo de ir con él... —John encoge los hombros y se queda mirando a su amiga mientras se muerde un poco el labio. Ella hace exactamente lo mismo, esperando a que suelte lo que sabe que tiene que decir sólo por su expresión.— ¡Voy a conocer a Dirk Strider!  
—¡Guau! Es el hermano mayor de Dave, ¿verdad? —Ella da un saltito emocionada, como si fuese ella la fan que va a conocer al otro famoso.  
—¡Sí!  
—Qué exclusividad, chico... Os habéis hecho muy amigos, eh... —Él asiente y luego se queda mirando a Jade un momento, que parece relajarse y suspira.  
—Y tú... ¿estás bien? —le pregunta él de repente, haciendo que su amiga le mire sin entender.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—No sé, te he notado rara hace un momento, cuando...  
—No te preocupes, John. —se adelanta, cortándole y sacudiendo la cabeza a modo de negación.— Es que anoche me acosté tarde hablando con mi primo. Al parecer quiere hacerme una visita pronto.  
—¿Tu primo? —pregunta John, alzando las cejas.— No me has hablado nunca de ningún primo.  
—Sí, es que... hace mucho que no nos vemos, sabes. —Ella se encoge de hombros.— De pequeña era muy cercana a él, pero luego me mudé aquí y dejamos de hablar tanto.  
—Ohh... claro. Entonces es eso. —Aun así, John echa una mirada interrogante a Jade, que lo ve y le da un golpe en el hombro.— ¡Ay!  
—¡Deja de mirarme así, eh! —Se ríe y luego asiente solemnemente.— Vaaale, me has pillado... Es que me ha sorprendido todo en general también. En tu portal, digo. O sea, Dave Strider saliendo de tu casa a las ocho y media de la mañana... sin gafas... quedáis para esta noche... ¡es para rayarse!  
—¡Ahhh, claro!

John se da una palmada en la frente al caer en ello. Sólo hacía falta ver la situación desde el punto de vista de sus dos amigos: Dave, sin gafas, mostrándose ante una desconocida que, por su parte, ni esperaba encontrárselo tan de sopetón. Ahora el universitario ve natural que tanto el uno como el otro se hayan comportado raro, como incómodos. A pesar de ese primer momento tenso, le gusta la que ha propuesto Jade, que es quedar los tres juntos. ¡Eso puede ser super divertido!

**·**

John mira la hora en su móvil por octava vez: las once y media pasadas. Luego se vuelve a guardar el dispositivo y se arrebuja más en su cazadora de baseball, dando gracias al cielo que la hizo ser tan calentita para estas noches raras de primavera en las que bajan tanto las temperaturas.  
Sorprendentemente, lleva listo más de treinta minutos y, cuando su alarma sonó avisándole de que había llegado la hora, bajó corriendo por las escaleras, ya nervioso. Esta vez no quiere llegar tarde por nada del mundo. Sin embargo los minutos pasan y John sospecha que Dave le ha citado diez minutos antes porque sabe lo despistado que es y pensaría que seguramente llegaría tarde... ¡Pues no! Esta vez no, piensa el Egbert.  
Está muy cansado por haber madrugado y luego haberse pasado el día ocupado. Le ha contado a Jade casi todo lo que ha pasado con Dave (obviando momentos raros en los que John aún tenía que reflexionar mucho más), ha estado super atento en las clases y luego ha ido a trabajar y se ha esforzado tanto como cuando está feliz... Por eso mismo, cuando le dijo a Vriska que le cubriera mientras pasaba media hora fuera comprando  _una cosa_  la chica aceptó aliviada. Al recordar esa pequeña aventura, aprieta un pequeño paquete envuelto que tiene en el otro bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ese tema también le tiene algo nervioso, no sabe cómo va a resultar...

—Hola, guapo. —dice alguien en voz alta, haciéndole levantar la cabeza del susto. Enfrente suyo tiene un coche negro, brillante y de aspecto lujoso. Por la ventanilla trasera asoma la cabeza de un rubio que conoce más que bien.— ¿Subes?  
—Por supuesto, no querrás que me coja un bus en este barrio de mala muerte y a estas horas tan peligrosas, no. —le responde John, un poco más animado al notar el buen humor de su amigo.  
—Dios, no, a saber qué le harían a un caramelito como tú.

Mientras el Egbert suena una protesta en forma de exclamación, abre la puerta y Dave se echa a un lado para dejarle sitio en el asiento trasero. No hay que fijarse mucho para ver lo a tono que está, seguramente ya pensando en toda la gente que le estará mirando (y admirando) dentro de un rato.  
Antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su amigo, el rubio le hace una seña al chófer para que ponga el coche en marcha. Ahora sí, se fija en su amigo a la vez que adopta una postura de chulo total y asiente varias veces con la cabeza. John, por su parte, no se da cuenta de nada porque está muy ocupado mirando la increíble tapicería de cuero del coche y quitándose la chaqueta.

—Nada mal, Egbert. —le llama la atención el más mayor.— Creía que tenías el sentido de la moda atrofiado, pero esta ropa mola.  
—¿Por qué creías esto? —pregunta con una media sonrisa el otro, fijándose en las gafas nuevas y seguramente de repuesto que Dave lleva.  
—Porque en las videollamadas sólo te veía en camisetas viejas, pijamas de niño de nueve años o esa bata roída tuya. —Al acabar de hablar, hace un gesto con la mano y mira a su amigo. John sabe que está esperando a que le diga algo.  
—Tú estás bien.  
—¿Bien? —repite el rubio, incrédulo.  
—Sí.  
—¿ _Sólo_  bien? Me ofendes. —Dave hace un gesto airado y gira el cuerpo hacia el otro lado, mirando por la ventanilla. John manosea la chaqueta que se ha quitado y sabe que ahora es el momento perfecto.  
—Es que te falta algo. —empieza él después de un momento, volviendo a ganarse la atención de su amigo aunque seguramente sea un mirada de desdén.— Esas gafas... se nota mucho que no son las de siempre.  
—Ah... ya, bueno. Ya lo sé, me cagan la imagen por completo. —Se toca una patilla de las lentes con un dedo.— No he tenido mucho tiempo para ponerme a ello, así que al final las he comprado en un bazar. No sé si la peña se dará cuenta, pero desde luego yo veo la horrible diferencia hasta en el brillo de...  
—Ten. —le corta de repente John, poniéndole delante el paquete que tenía en el bolsillo de su cazadora.  
—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta el otro con cautela, sin moverse.  
—Un paquete bomba. ¿Tú que crees? Cógelo, hombre. —Le deja el paquete encima de la rodilla; Dave lo mira, luego mira a su amigo, y de vuelta al paquete envuelto en papel rojo.— Y ábreloooo...  
—Espero que no sea una de tus bromas. —murmura Dave para ocultar que en realidad esto le ha pillado totalmente por sorpresa mientras coge el regalo.  
—Me encantan las bromas, pero esto es serio.

Ante la atenta mirada del Egbert, los dedos del rubio se cuelan entre el papel y empiezan a despegar el celo, teniendo cuidado de no romper ni siquiera el envoltorio. Si no supiese que ese chico recibe muchos, muchísimos regalos por parte de sus fans, diría que está nervioso de verdad.  
Dave, por su parte, está hasta tenso ya. Acaba de deshacerse del papel y se encuentra con una funda que le resulta lejanamente familiar en la que hay estampada la firma de una óptica. Alza las cejas y se queda observando la cajita durante un momento, luego sube la mirada hacia John, que parece vibrar de emoción en su asiento, y finalmente la abre con cuidado para ver el contenido, que resultan ser unas gafas nuevas.

—¡Son el mismo modelo! —exclama John ya sin poder esperar más, acercándose al chico para inclinarse y mirar la adquisición.  
—Sí... sí, lo sé. —susurra Dave, cogiendo las lentes con mucho cuidado y poniéndoselas a la altura de los ojos para mirarlas de cerca mientras se quita las de repuesto que llevaba.— Literalmente... el mismo.  
—He buscado el número de serie de tus gafas viejas para ver de qué modelo eran, pero al parecer son un diseño propio de una óptica en concreto y ¿sabes qué? ¡La óptica es una que está por aquí cerca! Menuda casualidad, ¿no?  
—Casualidad, sí. —Su voz parece tan queda, tan falta de ilusión, que a John se le va debilitando la sonrisa.  
—¿... no te gustan?  
—Cómo no me van a gustar, capullo. —le dice, aunque sigue sonando algo vacío.

El moreno se mordisquea el interior del labio, sin saber si decir algo más. De momento decide guardar silencio y observar los siguientes movimientos de Dave, que se pone sus nuevas gafas y deja las que le sirvieron de repuesto durante unas horas en la funda en la que venían las otras. Después mira alrededor como si estuviera probando su visibilidad hasta que finalmente el camino de sus ojos acaba en su amigo. Sin decir nada, alarga la mano y le coge del brazo, tirando ligeramente de él. Esta vez John sí que ve venir el beso, pero no lo evita. Sólo cierra los ojos y deja que Dave haga el resto.  
Ambos saben que el chófer podría verles si se fijara un poco más en los asientos traseros que en la carretera, pero John deja de pensar en ello cuando siente una suave caricia en la mejilla, igual que Dave cuando su amigo se apoya con cuidado en su rodilla, obligándole a soltar aire en mitad del beso como si acabase de hacer algo realmente obsceno. Siseando, rompe el beso... pero el moreno no quiere terminar aún y, en un arranque de atrevimiento, es él quien echa la cabeza hacia delante para recuperar terreno y volver a unir sus labios. Obviamente, Dave no tiene queja al respecto y deja que por un momento sea el Egbert quien lleve las riendas y le bese con una ternura más que esperada en él.  
Entonces la voz femenina y robótica del GPS del coche les obliga a romper la cadena de besos en la que sin querer se había convertido el trayecto hacia la discoteca; " _gire a la derecha y a 300 metros habrá llegado a su destino_ " dice la voz. Sin ganas, ambos chicos se separan y proceden a arreglarse sus respectivas camisas: la de Dave, blanca y abotonada hasta arriba, con una cadena de oro al cuello como complemento, y la de John a cuadros en tonos de azul oscuro, totalmente desabotonada y con una camiseta blanca debajo.  
Cuando ya vuelven a considerar que su ropa está colocada decentemente, ambos miran por las ventanillas. Que sean opacas hace que desde dentro se vea todo un poco más oscuro de lo normal, pero desde luego no hace falta más para ver la cantidad de gente que empieza a agolparse en una de las calles en las que está la discoteca a la que se dirigen. De repente, John reconoce la zona en la que están y sabe a dónde van.

—Dave, tengo veinte años.  
—Gracias por este importante dato. No es como si lo supiera a la perfección. —le contesta él con seriedad, volviendo a arreglarse los ya perfectos puños de su camisa.  
—Quiero decir que no puedo entrar en la Raven. —Pone mucho énfasis al nombre de la discoteca y se gana una mirada de desdén del rubio.— Es un sitio para mayores de veintiuno. ¿Por qué no me has avisado de esto?  
—Se supone que miras mi web diariamente, deberías haberlo sabido. —le recrimina.  
—¡No he tenido tiempo entre las clases, el trabajo y buscarte las malditas gafas!  
—No te rayes, John. —Le pasa una mano por el pelo como si acariciara a un perrito, haciendo que se sacuda para librarse de él.— Mira, estoy seguro de que no vas a ser el más pequeño ahí dentro ni de coña. Fijo que se cuelan hasta niñas de quince, te lo digo.  
—¿Y qué pasa si me pillan? —se queja John, dejándose resbalar en el asiento cuando el coche gira y da la vuelta a la discoteca para entrar en el párking trasero y evitar al mogollón.  
—No van a pedirle el carnet de identidad a la persona que viene conmigo, tío. —Cuando llegan a la puerta del párking, tienen que esperar un momento a que les abran, así que a un grupo de gente le da tiempo a acercarse y pegar las narices al coche. El chófer toca el claxon y John se encoge aún más, algo asustado.— Éstas de aquí fuera deben tener como trece años.  
—Madre mía. —musita él, aliviado cuando el coche por fin tiene acceso y las chicas que dejan atrás gritan.— Yo nunca haría esto, menudas locas.  
—Ya, claro... impensable viniendo de ti, ¿verdad...? —Dave niega con la cabeza como si estuviera indignado y luego mira a su amigo.— Por cierto, ¿cuántas marcas de besos tenía el póster que tenías con mi careto justo detrás tuyo en las videollamadas?  
—¡Te lo estás inventando! —exclama John en cuanto le escucha.  
—Te he librado de besar fotos impresas, eh. —Sonríe y le regala una pequeña caricia en la barbilla como si fuese un niño pequeño, detalle que enfurruña aún más al universitario.— Anda, ponte la chaqueta y vamos.

Justo cuando John va a contestarle, el chófer abre la puerta izquierda, que es la que tiene Dave al lado, y el famoso sale fuera. Escucha que le dice algo breve a alguien que le esperaba ahí fuera y luego se asoma dentro del coche, haciéndole un gesto a su amigo para que se dé prisa. De nuevo nervioso porque recuerda lo que está pasando, el moreno abre la puerta derecha y sale a trompicones del vehículo, caminando inseguro hasta que vuelve a estar al lado del Strider, que le pone la mano en la nuca para guiarle mientras caminan. Están siguiendo a un hombre vestido todo de negro, rapado y muy grande. Seguro que es alguien de seguridad.  
Ya a punto de llegar a lo que parece la puerta trasera del gran edificio, el Egbert echa una mirada por encima del hombro para ver los barrotes ya lejanos de la entrada del párking. Asombrado, comprueba que sigue habiendo un montón de gente ahí agolpada, probablemente muy emocionada sólo por ver a su ídolo de refilón. Entonces John se pregunta seriamente si él no estaría ahí de verdad si no hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Dave como lo conoce... Tal vez tendría que retirar lo que le había dicho antes sobre el tema.  
Notando que su amigo está caminando sin mirar al frente, el Strider le da un apretón suave en la nuca para llamarle la atención. John le mira un momento y luego dirige sus curiosos ojos hacia el frente, dándose cuenta de que le avisaba de que ya han alcanzado la puerta y tienen que subir unos escalones para entrar. El hombre que les ha acompañado en el corto trayecto les abre sin decir nada y se queda ahí fuera mientras los dos jóvenes pasan a un pasillo corto con varias puertas, iluminado por una agobiante luz azul. Dave continúa guiando a John hasta llegar a la puerta más lejana, al final del recorrido, la cual abre sin llamar y entran en una zona mucho más iluminada.

—Guaaaau. —suelta el más joven en cuanto echa una ojeada alrededor. Aunque no es una sala muy grande, está exquisitamente decorada, combinando elementos modernos como mesas alargadas de cristales de colores y elementos de aspecto más antiguo, como las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo colgadas de las paredes.  
—Es guay, eh. —le dice Dave con una sonrisita de suficiencia mientras disfruta de su obvia fascinación.— Luego se llenará de gente que ha pagado un pastón por estar aquí, pero de momento... estamos solos.  
—Parece todo tan caro y exclusivo. —continúa él en su asombro, ignorando el tono insinuante del rubio. Sus ojos acaban fijándose en la mesa más grande, que está en el extremo izquierdo de la sala y está repleta de vasos, cubiteras con pinta de ser de plata y botellas de licores que John nunca ha visto.— ¡Dios santo, y cuánto alcohol! Por eso tenías tan claro que tu plan de emborracharme sería viable, eh.  
—No dejes que mi hermano te emborrache. Puedes acabar muy arrepentido y con la cara llena de permanente rojo. —dice de repente una tercera voz que casi hace que el Egbert salte por encima de la mesa.  
—Bueno, ya tardaba en salirte esta vena voyeur que tienes. —se queja Dave con voz monótona mientras el moreno se gira y se encuentra con el chico que prácticamente ha criado a su ídolo. Casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo: en vivo es mucho más guapo, más apuesto, más guay y más TODO.— John, por favor, reacciona. Me estás avergonzando.  
—¡Perdón! Lo siento. Perdón. —se repite él, que casi se muere cuando ve a los dos hermanos saludarse, uno dándole un pellizco en la cintura al menor y el otro propinándole un golpe en el brazo al mayor.  
—¿Este es el amigo? —pregunta el rubio más alto.  
—Este es el amigo. —confirma el más bajo. Ambos le están mirando y John tiene que apoyarse disimuladamente en la mesa para no desplomarse de la emoción ahí mismo.— Se llama Jehn.  
—¡Es John! —se apresura a corregir, asesinándole durante dos segundos con la mirada para después volver a dirigirla al hermano mayor.  
—Yo soy Dirk. —le dice el chico a pesar de que lo sabe perfectamente. Después se acerca a él y, sin que se lo espere, le pone las manos en los hombros.— Sé que mi hermano se te ha estado acoplando en casa. Te pido disculpas de antemano porque sé que es un grano en el culo y un caprichoso de mierda.  
—No es ninguna molestia... —John se ríe nerviosamente y casi se le para el corazón cuando el Strider mayor le dedica una breve, brevísima y pequeña sonrisa ladeada acompañada de un ligero cabeceo que parece de curiosidad.  
—Voy a ir a por más velas que aguantar, esperadme aquí. —se mete de repente el hermano menor, haciendo que el mayor suelte al moreno y se gire para mirarle con una ceja alzada. A John casi se le suben los colores a la cara, pero al ver la sonrisa de mala leche de su amigo y saber que eso es exactamente lo que busca, se recompone y contraataca.  
—En realidad sí, sí que es un grano en el culo. —le suelta el ojiazul. Dirk le vuelve a mirar y asiente, dándole el aprobado.  
—Guau, que te jodan, Egbert.  
—Esa boca, gilipollas. —le reprende el hermano mayor, ganándose una carcajada de John.— Tira a echarle un ojo a tus mierdas y deja de incordiar.

Sorprendentemente, Dave no replica de manera verbal, pero sí que levanta el dedo corazón de una mano mientras se aleja con cara de malas pulgas, como si fuese un niño pequeño sin argumentos que dar cuando se meten con él.  
Cuando llega a la separación de cristal que lleva directamente al escenario con todo el equipo de sonido y se pone a hablar con el primer operario que le pasa por delante, John nota el silencio a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que se ha quedado a solas con Dirk Strider. Dios, ¿será esta la manera de vengarse del Strider menor, dejarlo a solas con su hermano cuando sabía lo nervioso que estaba por conocerle?  
Por su parte, Dirk continúa mirando fijamente a su hermano pequeño, que sigue hablando con uno de los montadores del equipo, hasta que se da cuenta de la obvia tensión que siente el joven a su lado. De primeras, él también se siente un poco incómodo y se deja llevar por el ambiente enrarecido que ha dejado el repentino silencio, pero ve tan perdido y nervioso al ojiazul que acaba sintiendo la necesidad de hacer algo, de coger las riendas de la situación y suavizarla.

—¿Bebes? —acaba preguntándole mientras se acerca a la gran mesa que tienen a su izquierda y coge dos vasos de tubo.  
—Ahm, esto, normalmente no... —Dirk se queda quieto cuando le escucha y le mira durante unos segundos. John entiende de repente que lo que intenta es romper el hielo y que, qué demonios, ¡está de fiesta!— ¡Pero está bien por una noche!  
—Genial. ¿Me dejas hacerte algo?  
—¿Cómo?  
—Un cóctel de mi propia cosecha. —le explica. Antes de escuchar su respuesta, ya se pone a llenar ambos vasos con el primer ingrediente de su receta misteriosa.  
—Oh, vale. —accede el más joven. Después Dirk coge otras dos botellas y hace unas simples pero llamativas maniobras con ellas, arrancándole una exclamación a John.— ¡Qué guay!  
—Cuando era un niñato estuve un par de años tras la barra de un bar. —le explica él, dedicándole una mirada mientras vuelca el contenido de ambas botellas a la vez. Se da cuenta de que el moreno le observa con una expresión extrañada.— Te cogen en cualquier sitio si eres bueno con las manos, tengas la edad que tengas.  
—¿Y qué edad tenías?  
—Unos diecisiete... Pueden meterse en mierda legal si les pillan con un menor trabajando sin contrato, y encima manejando alcohol, sabes. Pero siempre he aparentado un par de años más de los que tengo. —Dirk acaba de hacer acrobacias con las botellas de cristal y mete dos palitos de decoración en cada vaso, alargándole uno a John después.— Aquí tienes.  
—Gracias. —Coge la bebida que le ofrece, que ha acabado siendo de un tono morado por encima que va aclarándose hasta llegar al final. No se lo piensa dos veces y da un traguito de prueba, relamiéndose después al notar el delicioso y delicado sabor afrutado que tiene.— Dios, está muy bueno.  
—Sí, verdad. —contesta el mayor con confianza, bebiendo de su propio vaso con la misma mezcla.— Ves, les valía la pena correr el riesgo de tenerme currando ahí aunque fuese menor.  
—Es verdad. —se ríe levemente John mientras mira con demasiada fijeza al Strider mayor para encontrar todas las similitudes posibles con su hermano pequeño.— En parte no está bien que esté tan bueno...  
—¿Por qué? —A la vez que le pregunta, hace un gesto con la cabeza y echa a caminar, indicándole a John que le siga hasta el sofá para sentarse los dos.  
—¡Porque voy a querer más! —Le hace caso y va tras él con paso alegre, ya más relajado gracias a lo agradable que está siendo Dirk.  
—Oh, John, esto es sólo el calentamiento. —le sonríe el rubio, inclinándose hacia delante en cuanto se sienta.— No te cierres a nuevas experiencias, sé hacer otras cosas mucho mejores.

El Egbert se sienta a su lado, se encoge de hombros e intenta aplacar la sonrisa mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sostiene su vaso con ambas manos. La verdad es que sigue con un cosquilleo de nervios en el estómago, pero son unos nervios buenos, de emoción. Desde luego, era gracias a Dirk Strider y a la grata sorpresa que le ha dado, siendo de una manera totalmente inesperada para él.  
John creía que iba a conocer a un tipo mucho más serio, tosco, hasta frío, pero en realidad sólo es una especie de versión más centrada, cabal y multifunciones que Dave. Encima no parece querer meterse con él cada tres segundos, al contrario, lo que busca es que se sienta cómodo en un ambiente tan extraordinario para el universitario. Ser consciente de esto último le hace ensanchar un poco más la sonrisa justo cuando Dirk se inclina ligeramente hacia él y empieza a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida; otra cosa para hacerle sentir en su salsa.  
Parece que la noche va a ser más entretenida y guay de lo que creía, que ya es mucho, y sin sentir la necesidad de tener a Dave rondando a su alrededor.

**·**

La música electrónica retumba desde hace ya un par de horas en la discoteca Raven y la zona VIP se ha llenado tanto que parece haber dejado de ser exclusiva.  
John puede entrever a la gente bailando como loca gracias a una apertura que Dirk ha dejado al correr la tupida cortina del reservado en el que han entrado cuando ya estaban cansados de hablarse a gritos. Por lo menos ahí dentro la música se amortigua un poco y tienen un sofá para ellos solos.

—Sigo sin poder creerlo. —repite Dirk por tercera vez justo antes de beber.  
—Diiirk, ¡es verdad! —John se ríe, ya bebido, y le da un golpe amistoso en el costado.— Mira, te enseñaría mi cuarto empapelado con su cara, pero es que quité todos los pósters cuando me dijo que vendría a Washington.  
—Pero si me has dicho que hacías videollamadas con él y los veía, qué más te da.  
—Pues... pues que no es lo mismo, no sé. —Bebe de la elegante copa en la que Dirk le ha servido el último cóctel; todos los que el chico le ha preparado a lo largo de este rato le han parecido más buenos que el anterior.— Imagínate que vas a casa de un tío, entras a su cuarto, y te ves pegado hasta en el techo. Qué harías.  
—Hmm. —Dirk tarda otro trago en contestar, pero cuando lo hace, usa un tono más bajo, grave y lento.— Probablemente haría lo que he ido a hacer desde el principio.  
—Qué bien. —contesta inocentemente John, sin captar la intención del otro porque ha bebido demasiado.— Pues Dave seguramente se burlaría.  
—Sí... —No puede evitar sonreír un poco ante su ingenuidad pero decide ir un poco más allá y pasa un brazo por detrás del más joven, dejándolo encima del respaldo... Justo entonces escuchan una voz por los altavoces y ambos se miran.— ¿Ya son las tres...?  
—¡Ostras! ¡Pues sí! —exclama sorprendido el moreno, comprobándolo en su móvil.— Qué rápido se me ha pasado.  
—Y a mí. —Se quedan otra vez mirándose en silencio, pero esta vez se prolonga un poco más... y les vuelven a interrumpir, esta vez una ovación generalizada en la sala VIP.— Eso es Dave.  
—¿Ah? —John reacciona después de quedarse empanado mirando el rostro del mayor. Aunque lleva unas gafas diferentes y tiene los rasgos más marcados, la boca, la nariz y las cejas son iguales que las de Dave.— ¡Ah, ah! ¡Pues vamos!

Actuando tan impetuosamente como siempre, John se termina de un trago lo que le queda en la copa, la deja en la mesita baja que tienen delante y se levanta de un salto. Dirk le imita, pero más que nada porque, en cuanto el joven se pone de pie, se tambalea y amenaza con caerse. ¿A quién se le ocurre saltar así cuando ha bebido tanto?  
El más mayor le agarra por la cintura con cuidado y le ayuda a recuperar el equilibrio; a pesar de que él ha bebido la misma cantidad de copas que John, tiene una obvia resistencia que al otro le falta.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Dirk casi contra su oreja mientras John intenta enfocar los ojos y que el suelo deje de moverse.  
—Sí, ah... siempre me pasa. —se excusa él, que se apoya ligeramente en el mayor hasta que se recupera.  
—Creía que no bebías a menudo. —Sonríe un poco y deja que el tierno chico vaya levantando poco a poco la cabeza.  
—¡Y no lo hago! De verdad.  
—Te creo.  
—Ya estoy mejor. —Al ser más consciente de que está usando al rubio de punto de apoyo, le hace un gesto para reafirmar lo que dice y que le suelte.  
—¿Quieres agua? —le pregunta Dirk, haciéndole caso y soltándole, pero muy poco a poco.  
—No, Dirk, gracias. —Él le sonríe, agradecido de verdad por tanta atención.— Siento ser tan molesto, agh.  
—No te rayes. —murmura el otro, ya abriendo la cortina del reservado.

John le regala una nueva y última sonrisa y el Strider le responde con un gesto de cabeza, indicándole que salga él primero. Él le hace caso y se adelanta unos pasos, pero lo que ve es un montón de gente agolpada, moviéndose y tambaleándose por la misma razón que él hace un momento. Eso le deja algo cortado a pesar de su estado de embriaguez y se queda quieto hasta que siente una mano en la cintura que le empuja con cuidado y luego una en cada hombro, guiándole. John mira hacia arriba y ve que es Dirk, salvándole otra vez.

—Si ves que me pilla alguien antes de llegar donde está mi hermano continúa tú, vale. —le dice el mayor, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. John asiente.

Aunque hay tanta gente que no alcanza a ver a su amigo, se nota bastante en qué dirección está porque a cada paso que dan la multitud se hace más densa. Por suerte, todos allí conocen al chico rubio que John tiene detrás; muchos le saludan y le ceden el paso y otros le agarran del brazo e intentan que converse un par de minutos con ellos, pero él se excusa y no insisten demasiado. Ahí es cuando el Egbert ve al Dirk Strider que imaginaba, al que es más seco y parece que siempre ande metido en cosas más importantes que tú.  
Cuando ya consiguen entrever a Dave, vuelven a agarrar a Dirk y ésta vez parece ser alguien importante, porque el rubio se inclina hacia John y le da un suave empujón mientras le dice que siga sólo, que después va con ellos.  
El Egbert cabecea, asintiendo, pero no le mira cuando le habla ni tampoco cuando se aleja. Ahora que ha clavado los ojos en su rubio preferido, no puede ni quiere volver a despegarlos de él. La imagen que contempla, sumada a la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo, le deja brevemente aturdido y por un momento no puede abrirse paso entre la gente. Pero es que Dave está tan guapo con el pelo revuelto, seguramente por haber disfrutado de la música tanto como los que han ido a escucharle, tan sonriente, jovial y suelto con los desconocidos que le hablan de cuatro en cuatro...  
Se pone en marcha en cuanto siente una punzada familiar, algo que sólo había sentido antes en esa primera noche tan confusa que pasaron juntos. Es como si de repente tuviera miel caliente en las venas y algo en sus entrañas le diese un bocado, obligando a contraer el vientre. Al principio no entendió qué era eso exactamente y le echó la culpa al alcohol, pero ahora que había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, sabe muy bien lo qué es... y también lo que quiere.  
Dave, que sigue charlando muy animado, se da cuenta de repente de que John está justamente detrás de las personas a las que está atendiendo ahora, así que les hace un gesto para que se aparten y luego le tiende la mano a su amigo, que se la coge y deja que tire de él.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —pregunta el rubio en voz alta contra su oído, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo como si estuviese abrazándole.  
—Estaba hablando con tu hermano en un reservado. —contesta él, poniendo las manos instintivamente en la cintura de su amigo, que se separa un momento de su oreja para mirarle a la cara extrañado.  
—Qué pasa, ¿ya te has aburrido de mi y te quieres enrollar con él? —Se vuelve a acercar para decírselo y ahora es John el que se separa para mirarle a la cara en cuanto acaba de hablar.  
—No. —contesta muy serio. Luego le agarra por la nuca para que vuelva a inclinarse y poder hablarle cerca otra vez.— Quiero irme a casa...  
—¿A casa? —le pregunta, divertido e instantáneamente coqueto por el tono de súplica de su amigo. Echa una fugaz mirada a su alrededor para comprobar que, tal y como esperaba, la gente ya apenas le presta atención a él porque su hermano ha entrado en escena.— ¿Para qué quieres ir a casa, John?  
—Para... estar solos. —contesta tras un breve silencio, increíblemente distraído por culpa del sutil movimiento que ha hecho Dave para que sus cuerpos se peguen y rocen más de lo que deberían.  
—Hmmm. ¿Sabes?, esta sala está llena de probables nuevos trabajos. La gente que nos rodea ha pagado un pastón para poder hablar directamente conmigo o mi hermano y proponerme ir a pinchar a sus propios locales aquí en Washington. Vas a tener que convencerme para que me vaya.

Dave escucha cómo John bufa contra su oreja, fastidiado e impaciente. Eso ya de por si le hace sonreír con maldad, pero esa sonrisa se ensancha muchísimo más cuando nota una suave y delicada caricia en el cuello. Es John pasándole la punta de la nariz de manera remolona, bajando hasta casi su clavícula y volviendo a subir en forma de húmedos y calientes besos que obligan al rubio a morderse el labio.

—Por favor... —le suplica el moreno cuando vuelve a estar a la altura de su oreja.  
—John... —Pero el rubio se queda a medias cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada y ve a su hermano entre la gente haciéndole una señal con la mano, pidiéndole que se acerque.— Mierda.  
—¿Qué pasa? —John frunce el ceño cuando el otro se despega de él disimuladamente, como si sólo estuvieran hablando.  
—Nada, mi hermano. Espera aquí. —contesta malhumorado, dándole la copa que tenía en la mano.

Sacado violentamente de la tórrida situación en la que ya se había metido por completo, John se queda ahí de pie, viendo cómo Dave se aleja y se reúne con su hermano, unos metros más allá. Dirk le presenta al hombre con el que estaba hablando y Dave le da la mano, todo sonrisas de nuevo. Luego se toma un momento para coger a su hermano mayor por la nuca y decirle algo que parece tener algo que ver con el Egbert, porque Dirk le mira mientras asiente un par de veces... O eso cree John, porque con esta manía que tienen los dos rubios de llevar gafas de sol, a saber. Aun así, actúa como si de verdad le estuviera mirando y baja los ojos azules hacia la copa que Dave le ha dado antes de marcharse, decidiendo que es buena idea darle un trago sin ni saber lo que es. Al probarlo frunce los labios y la nariz: eso no está ni por asomo tan bueno como lo que le ha estado preparando Dirk... al que, por cierto, tiene delante cuando vuelve a levantar la mirada y casi le asusta.

—Este sólo bebe mierda. —Es lo primero que dice el mayor. John tarda un poco en entender que se refiere a Dave y al vaso que le ha dejado.— ¿Vas a venirte a nuestro hotel?  
—No, qué va. —niega él, haciendo que el rubio tuerza la boca y mire brevemente hacia un lado.— Volveré a mi casa.  
—Dave me ha dicho que querías irte ya. —comenta a la vez que vuelve a mirarle.  
—Sí, esto... —De vuelta mareado por haber bebido un trago tan grande de un alcohol tan fuerte, se agarra ligeramente al brazo de Dirk. Para intentar disimular el gesto, luego sube la mano hasta su nuca y le hace inclinarse hacia delante; así parece que lo que quería era evitar tener que hablar a gritos por encima de la música y el gentío.— Me lo he pasado muy bien, sabes, pero creo que he bebido suficiente por hoy y...  
—Ya, lo pillo. —asiente el otro. Luego se separa ligeramente para mirarle a los ojos, vacilando.— Entonces... ¿quieres que te acerque a tu casa?  
—Oh, no te molestes. —El moreno le sonríe y deja caer la mano desde su nuca hasta su pecho, dándole unas suaves palmaditas.  
—John, no es molestia. —Dirk mira un momento la mano del joven y arquea ligeramente una ceja. No sabe si están hablando de lo mismo, pero todo indica a que no.  
—De verdad, Dirk, ya has cuidado mucho de mi por hoy. —asiente el otro, solemne.— Además, Dave me ha dicho que volverá a acoplarse en mi casa esta noche.  
—...ah. —Sin entender la situación del todo, mira fijamente al moreno durante unos segundos y luego se encoge de hombros.— Pues voy a meterle prisa a mi hermano o si no no os vais de aquí hasta las siete de la mañana. Espera aquí.

El universitario se queda solo otra vez allí de pie y la escena de los Strider hablando y echándole miradas de mientras se repite. Esta vez el que le observa es Dave, así que John no se corta y le mantiene la mirada, estrechando los ojos y relamiéndose de manera sutil. Él parece captar ese obsceno gesto y esboza una sombra de sonrisa mientras su hermano mayor le habla. Luego los rubios se despiden entre ellos y de la tercera persona y Dave desaparece un momento que Dirk aprovecha para despedirse de John en la lejanía.  
Cuando el Strider menor vuelve a aparecer, lleva la chaqueta del ojiazul y le ofrece el brazo para que se lo agarre. Él le sonríe como respuesta y acepta el gesto, no sin antes beberse de un trago la copa, que sigue estando tan asquerosa como antes pero espera que le dé la valentía que empieza a faltarle cuando piensa en llevar a cabo lo que tanto desea.  
Recorren con más prisa de la normal la sala, ya impacientes. Por desgracia, tienen que hacer pequeños parones para saludar a la gente y dar las gracias a todos los "enhorabuena" que le regalan a Dave.  
Ya justo en la puerta que lleva al oscuro pasillo de la salida trasera, un grupo de chicas para al famoso y éste tiene que poner especial ahínco en deshacerse de ellas. John observa la escena prácticamente colgando del brazo de su amigo; esa última copa que ha tomado le ha sentado como un viaje en montaña rusa. Las chicas al final desisten y el moreno se gana un par de malas miradas por estar en compañía del ídolo y encima de esa guisa.  
Por fin salen de la aglomerada zona y Dave casi corre pasillo abajo, abre la puerta y hace salir a John a la fría noche. Hace ademán de ponerse la chaqueta, pero el rubio no le deja y le empuja escaleras abajo, haciéndole a la vez un gesto al chófer que está dentro del mismo coche que les había traído antes, que enciende el motor al instante. Con las mismas prisas, abre la puerta y deja que John se meta primero mientras echa una fugaz ojeada alrededor y luego sí, entra también.

—A la calle donde hemos recogido a éste. —dice secamente Dave. El chófer asiente y aprieta solo dos teclas del GPS, poniéndose en marcha justo después.  
—Así que "éste". —murmura John, que está mirando a su amigo con una media sonrisa y va acercando lentamente una mano hacia él por encima del asiento.  
—Éste calientabraguetas. —añade el rubio con el mismo tono de voz, notando como su mano le roza la rodilla y le sube poco a poco por el muslo.— No calientes lo que no te vayas a comer, Egbert, ¿es que no te lo ha dicho nunca tu padre?  
—Hmmm... creo que no, nunca me lo ha dicho. —Baja un momento los ojos para mirar su propia mano haciendo círculos con el dedo en la pierna del rubio. No sabe muy bien qué está haciendo o si lo está haciendo bien siquiera, lo único que tiene claro es que quiere tentarle, ponerle al límite.  
—¿Y que con la comida no se juega? —Dave intenta no resoplar cuando ve que John se muerde distraídamente el labio. Sólo están hablando y ya está más salido que el pico de una mesa.  
—Pero... quiero jugar. —le dice con una voz de niño pequeño que hace reír por lo bajo al rubio.— No te burles de mí.  
—Lo siento, John, es que... —Echa un vistazo a la mano del moreno en su muslo, se humedece los labios y vuelve a mirarle a la cara.— No sé si estoy cachondo perdido o al borde de un ataque de risa.  
—Eres un imbécil. —John frunce el ceño y clava los dedos en la pierna como venganza.

En ese momento, el Strider se decanta por una de las dos opciones que acaba de plantear y se abalanza sobre su amigo, al cual pilla desprevenido y le hace soltar una exclamación contra su boca, aunque rápidamente se engancha a su cuello e intenta adaptarse.  
Por fin libres para acabar con esa tensión que venían arrastrando desde hace un rato, empiezan a devorarse con muchísimas ganas, colmándose de caricias el uno al otro. Dave de momento opta por no dejarse llevar tan fácilmente como la última vez y sólo toca zonas que sabe que no son peligrosas. Por nada del mundo quiere asustar otra vez a John, así que mantiene las manos alejadas de su pantalón.  
El universitario no opina lo mismo, sin embargo; ya está muy seguro de lo que quiere y pone todo su empeño en ello. Si aún no ha podido fijar su atención en dichas zonas "prohibidas" es porque está demasiado concentrado en el intensísimo beso y lo agradable que le resulta el dorado cabello del otro. Aun así, cuando ya llevan morreándose un rato, parece reaccionar y rompe el beso con un chasquido a la vez que se desengancha de su cuello.

—Quiero desabrocharte el pantalón. —dice de repente John en voz alta.  
—Guau, y yo de verdad creyendo que eras vergonzoso. —Dave mira hacia el retrovisor y se encuentra directamente con los ojos del chófer.— Tú a lo tuyo. —le espeta con voz autoritaria.  
—Sí, señor. —murmura muy avergonzado el hombre.  
—Ups. —dice el Egbert que, aunque no tiene mucha capacidad de sentir vergüenza gracias al alcohol, se tapa brevemente la boca y mira al rubio.  
—¿Por dónde íbamos? —Intentando no darle mucha importancia a lo que acaba de pasar aunque seguramente mañana se cague en todo, se inclina hacia su amigo y le habla de cerca, seductor, mientras le coge una mano con delicadeza y tira de ella.— Vuelve a decirme qué es eso que quieres...  
—Yo... —Abrumado, inclina un poco la cabeza cuando siente el aliento del otro contra su mejilla y baja tímidamente la mirada, dándose cuenta de a dónde le está conduciendo la mano.— Quiero...  
—¿El qué, John? —insiste el mayor, observándole con deseo tras la protección que le dan sus gafas de sol.  
—Esto. —casi susurra John cuando finalmente tiene al alcance la entrepierna del otro y puede rodearla con la mano por encima de sus pantalones.  
—¿De verdad? —A pesar de la tensión que siente notablemente en su voz, sabe que hay una pizca de seriedad en esa pregunta en concreto. Durante un momento, sus ojos azules suben otra vez y sabe que le está preguntando si de verdad quiere que ocurra, si está más preparado que durante aquella primera noche.

En vez de contestarle o simplemente asentir, el joven decide demostrarle con sus actos que esta vez va en serio y que, a pesar de todo el alcohol que se ha metido, es consciente de lo que está ocurriendo. Lentamente, John va haciendo presión con los dedos, cerrándolos en torno a la dureza; a su vez, Dave aprieta la mandíbula, abre un poco más las piernas y empuja hacia arriba con la pelvis, deseando sentirle más.  
Ambos saben que esto sólo es un pequeño pedazo de lo que definitivamente va a ocurrir, pero también comparten sin saberlo el pensamiento de que es demasiado pronto para estar tan estúpidamente calientes porque aún no han hecho nada. Esto molesta más a Dave, que siente una especie de temor preadolescente por no dar la talla a la hora de la verdad. John está tan fascinado con todo lo que siente, todas estas cosas nuevas, y sobre todo, por lo que parece hacerle sentir a su ídolo, que no tiene tiempo para el temor ahora.  
Están con las cabezas tan pegadas, que cuando ambos deciden fijarse directamente en lo que ocurre bajo el ombligo del rubio, sus frentes se juntan y consiguen escuchar sus respiraciones: una agitada por el deseo y la otra entrecortada por los nervios.  
Movido por toda la excitación que está acumulando de manera insana, John acerca la otra mano y empieza a pelearse con el único botón que tienen los ceñidos pantalones de Dave, que al ver lo que su amigo pretende, se engancha a su muslo y le clava los dedos con ansia y expectación. Cuando consigue desabotonarlo, la cremallera cede y se baja hasta la mitad sola por culpa de lo que hay ahí dentro atrapado. Dave sisea y frota con intensidad la pierna de John, deseando tocar más, mucho más, pero reprimiéndose y centrándose en lo que hacen las inexpertas manos de su amigo.  
Poco a poco y con extremo cuidado, el moreno decide atreverse a colar la mano ahí dentro cuando ya ha acabado de bajar la cremallera y así poder acariciarle por encima de la ropa interior de marca. Le cuesta un poco por lo apretados que son los pantalones, pero cuando lo consigue, suelta un jadeo ahogado, como si fuese él a quien están tocando. Luego mueve la mano con suavidad, masajeando y buscando rodearle la ya definida erección con los dedos. Eso parece gustarle bastante al Strider, que sisea y roza la frente contra la de John, yéndose después hacia un lado de su cabeza para empezar a darle húmedos besos en la oreja mientras le agarra la nuca para que no huya de ellos.  
Aunque el moreno no está seguro de si hacérselo a otro chico es lo mismo que hacérselo a uno mismo, se muere por empezar a masturbarle y seguir deleitándose con las reacciones que el mayor le regala... Así que decide sacar la mano, coger el elástico de su ropa interior y, justo cuando va a bajársela para liberar lo que tanto desea ver, el chófer carraspea y John casi se da contra el techo del coche del salto que da.

—Señor...  
—JODER, qué pasa AHORA. —le grita Dave al pobre hombre, que tiene los ojos clavado en el volante.  
—Hemos... hemos llegado, señor.

Encogido aún por el movimiento reflejo de ocultar su bragueta abierta y la obvia erección, el Strider se queda un rato mirando al chófer como si estuviera loco y lo que acabase de decir fuese una gran estupidez. No es hasta que gira el rostro y mira hacia fuera que se da cuenta de la situación: el coche se ha parado y, efectivamente, han llegado ya a donde vive John.  
No dice nada y abre la puerta de mala leche, como si la culpa la tuviese el pobre conductor. Luego agarra al moreno de la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastra por el asiento, sacándolo a trompicones del lujoso vehículo.  
Cuando el universitario se medio recupera de la brusca salida, camina con torpeza hacia el portal. Escucha de refilón la voz de su acompañante, diciéndole algo maleducado al chófer justo antes de cerrar la puerta del coche con tanta fuerza que el golpe se escucha en toda la calle, que está vacía. Si estuviera sobrio seguramente se hubiese girado para reprender a su amigo por esa mala boca y el rudo comportamiento, pero está demasiado caliente y borracho ahora mismo. Lo único que le interesa es encontrar las malditas llaves de casa, pero parecen haber desaparecido del bolsillo donde creía haberlas metido al salir. Entonces nota que en su bolsillo izquierdo entra una mano que no es la suya y, acto seguido, tiene al Strider pegado a su espalda y con la barbilla en su hombro.

—¿Esto es tu móvil? —le murmura el rubio mientras rebusca en el bolsillo, tensando a John al instante al sentir lo que está rozando.  
—No... —acaba contestándole mientras apoya una mano en la puerta de cristal, abochornado. Por desgracia, la situación no dura mucho y dos segundos después Dave saca la mano con las llaves enganchadas en un dedo.— ...gracias.  
—¿Se te ha cortado el rollo? —pregunta con cautela el otro al escuchar el tono vergonzoso que ha adoptado John.  
—No, es que... —Mete las llaves en la cerradura y la abre, quedándose así un momento y tragando un suspiro cuando siente las manos del chico que más le ha gustado en toda su vida enganchadas a su cintura.— Tengo prisa por subir, Dave.  
—Ah... es eso.

La voz de Dave suena increíblemente aliviada, tranquila, pero sus manos avanzan ligeramente y dejan la cintura de John, arrastrándose en una sugerente caricia hasta juntarse en su abdomen. Ese simple gesto vuelve a activar al más joven, que le da un empujón brusco a la puerta, coge al rubio de una de esas manos que le ha provocado un calor excesivo y esta vez es él quien tira de él por todo el portal hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperan a que baje, sus dedos mueven con impaciencia las llaves y sabe que el Strider le observa en silencio y probablemente con una sonrisita de burlona superioridad.  
Entonces las puertas del ascensor por fin se abren y ambos entran con prisa. Los dos llevan el dedo al mismo botón y se miran, sin saber quién ha sido en realidad el que ha pulsado, pero les da igual, es en lo último que piensan al volver a estar encarados y en un sitio tan pequeño.  
El trasto se pone en marcha, John retrocede un paso aunque no es huir lo que quiere, y Dave le sigue, como si estuviese acosando a su presa acorralada. Justo cuando el más pequeño se muerde el labio inferior, el mayor le agarra de un brazo y hace algo que el otro no esperaba, que es darle la vuelta y apretarlo contra una de las paredes del cubículo con su propio cuerpo.

—¡Dave...! —le llama en una exhalación por la presión en su pecho.  
—No puedo más, John. —ronronea el otro en su oído, derritiéndole allí mismo cuando se roza descaradamente contra él.— Mira lo que me has hecho...  
—Nos van a-...ah... ahhh... —Abrumado por las suaves pero muy intensas embestidas que su amigo hace contra él, pega la mejilla contra la pared y cierra los ojos. Dios, no sabe si aguantarán con la ropa puesta hasta casa si siguen así.— Para, Dave, d-... mierda, ah...

Justo cuando el ascensor emite su conocido crujido que aviso de que han llegado al piso y las puertas se van a abrir, el Strider vuelve a darle la vuelta a su amigo y ahora arremete contra su boca, devorándola sin piedad.  
Está claro que ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta de que el trayecto que tan largo se les estaba haciendo ha llegado a su fin y de que tienen la puerta del piso - _del cielo_ \- a unos pocos metros. Pero hay alguien que sí es consciente de absolutamente todo lo que está pasando.

—PUAJJ. —grita de repente una tercera persona, haciendo que los dos jóvenes del ascensor separen sus labios bruscamente y miren en la misma dirección.  
—¡...Karkat! —John tarda en reconocerle porque la situación le descuadra del todo. Ya les han visto dos personas así...  
—Pero qué puto asco. —Parece ladrar su vecino, asesinándole con la mirada mientras Dave parece ignorarlo todo y le estira fuera del ascensor.— ¿No tienes tu maldita casa para hacer esas guarradas? ¿Tienes que hacerlo en una zona común, capullo?  
—Yo... esto... ¿perdón...? —Muy confundido, intenta excusarse pero no encuentra nada que decir y sólo niega con la cabeza, ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Dave le quita las llaves de la mano.  
—No, no te perdono, y Dios tampoco. —le recrimina el niño, aunque es totalmente ateo. Entonces a John, que buscaba cambiar de tema, se le ocurre algo.  
—¿Qué haces fuera de la cama tan tarde? —pregunta, haciendo que Karkat frunza toda la cara en una mueca de disgusto.  
—Te estás metiendo otra vez con mi edad, Egbert, es eso. ¿Te parece divertido, no?  
—¡NO! N-no, no era... no, mierda, lo que quiero d-...  
—Voy a buscar a Gamzee. —le corta el más pequeño de los tres. John se le queda mirando, esperando algo más de información, pero lo único que acaba añadiendo su vecino es:— ¿Y a ti qué te importa en realidad?  
—El niño tiene razón. —interviene de repente Dave, que ya ha abierto el apartamento y vuelve a enganchar a su amigo del brazo.

Sin dar lugar a despedidas o lo que sea que hagan John y Karkat cuando se separan, el Strider tira de él y lo mete dentro del piso, cerrando después con gran impaciencia. El moreno, enfurruñado como casi siempre, se queda con la mirada gris clavada en la puerta de su vecino, preguntándose vagamente dónde habrá visto él antes a ese rubio con gafas de sol.  
Dentro del apartamento reina el silencio y la oscuridad. Por fin están solos, pero lo único que hacen durante los primeros y largos segundos es quedarse ahí de pie, notando las pesadas respiraciones de cada uno e intuyéndose las siluetas.  
Cualquiera diría que han subido por el ascensor en vez de por las escaleras, y hasta se podría decir que parece que tienen miedo de tocarse entre ellos ahora que ha llegado el momento de la verdad, pero la realidad es que están disfrutando silenciosamente de la poderosa atracción que hay entre ellos, una que les eriza el vello y les hace sentir una especie de presión, como si cada bombeo del corazón fuera también una pequeña descarga de electricidad.  
Entonces, tan repentinamente como todas las cosas que ocurren entre ellos, ambos se mueven a la vez y vuelven a besarse, pegándose tanto que parecer querer fundirse y chocan contra el mueble del recibidor. Tiran algo y las llaves siguen a ese algo, haciendo un sonido metálico al chocar contra el suelo, pero a ninguno le interesa nada de su entorno ahora.  
Dolorosamente hambrientos, empiezan a llevar a cabo la misma coreografía que aquella ya famosa primera noche, solo que está vez no tienen ningún miedo a desnudarse, a dejarse llevar.  
Lo primero que cae es la chaqueta de John, seguida por su camisa; después Dave tiene que ayudarle con la propia, que está abotonada hasta el cuello y que, cuando también cae, probablemente sea con un par de botones menos.  
Los complementos y cinturones quedan desperdigados justo donde los zapatos, que resulta ser al lado del sofá, sitio en el que Dave intenta empujarle para asaltarlo de una vez. Sin embargo, John rompe repentinamente el beso y niega con la cabeza.

—Vamos a la cama. —sentencia en un susurro agitado, casi jadeante.  
—¿A dormir? —pregunta el otro burlón, deshaciéndose ya de la camiseta blanca del moreno.  
—Ni de coña. —le contesta el moreno, usando una de las expresiones de su ídolo.

Aunque Dave sonríe y se admite a si mismo que esta faceta de John le sorprende y le gusta cada vez más, también se siente terriblemente frustrado por culpa de esa negativa de hacérselo ahí mismo. Si fuera su decisión, se le echaría encima en el mismo suelo, la verdad, pero el señorito quiere en la cama, así tiene que ser en la cama.  
Ya muy cansado de tener que esperar, decide ir por la vía rápida para cumplir con lo que John quiere pero saciar también sus propias ansias de una vez... así que, sin pensárselo dos veces, le coge en brazos. A John este movimiento le pilla por sorpresa, pero se adapta al segundo y cruza las piernas en torno a la cintura de su amigo, que le da gracias silenciosamente a la excitación y adrenalina del momento por darle la fuerza extra que necesita par llevarlo así hasta la habitación.  
En cuanto entran, Dave tira a John en la cama sin miramientos, respirando con mucha fuerza y mirándole directamente a los ojos gracias a que la luna parece iluminar más esa zona del piso. No tiene ni idea de dónde ni en qué momento se ha quitado las gafas de sol, pero desde luego lo agradece porque así ahora puede disfrutar de la erótica escena con claridad. Nunca hubiese creído que encontraría tan sexual el cuerpo de un chico contoneándose de esa manera, mientras se quita los pantalones tumbado y le mira con tan cruda desesperación... desesperación por él.  
Casi furioso por lo encendido que está, se inclina hacia John a la vez que escupe una maldición y le ayuda a deshacerse de su parte de abajo, dándole tirones tal vez demasiado bruscos aunque efectivos que acaban por dejarle en ropa interior, dándole así otra imagen que admirar.

—¿Estás preparado? —le susurra lentamente, clavando ya la rodilla en el colchón.  
—Sí. —contesta igual que él, arrastrándose un poco por el colchón. A pesar de todo, siente un poco de vergüenza al estar sólo en ropa interior delante de Dave.  
—¿Seguro? —El rubio se echa hacia delante y apoya las manos también en el colchón, a ambos lados de las piernas de John.— Hoy también has bebido.  
—Ya lo sé. —La caricia que nota ahora subiéndole desde el muslo hasta el abdomen le hacen boquear un poco.— Y-yo he... ah... pensado en esto antes de... todo.  
—Entonces no sé qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, el Strider baja la cabeza hasta el pálido y desnudo pecho del Egbert, que es justo lo que tiene ahora a su altura, y empieza a dejar caer en él una lluvia de besos que va subiendo de intensidad a medida que va bajando por el torso, convirtiéndose en breves pero picantes succiones que probablemente dejen marca.  
Sin embargo, las marcas que esa sucesión de besos y mordiscos puedan dejar es lo que menos preocupa ahora al chico que los recibe. Él no puede más que retorcerse bajo el experimentado rubio mientras ahoga los bajos gemidos contra el dorso de la mano y, en ocasiones, tapándose la cara con la almohada.  
Sus piernas empiezan a moverse inquietas por culpa de la molestia en la que se ha convertido su desatendida entrepierna. John se muere por bajar una mano y metérsela en la ropa interior para aliviarse un poco mientras Dave continúa con la placentera tarea que está haciendo con los labios, pero sólo de imaginar la escena se muere de vergüenza. No puede masturbarse delante de su amigo.  
Ya entre quejidos y notándose con los ojos húmedos, Dave parece sentir el  _gran_  problema que le atormenta y lleva una de las manos que estaba acariciándole un muslo más arriba, empezando a rozar su ingle con deseo, en largas pasadas. De mientras, decide sacar por primera vez la lengua y hundirla en el ombligo del otro, arrancándole así el más largo y ronco gemido que le ha escuchado hasta ahora.  
John se encoge y despega durante unos segundos la nuca de la almohada, enganchando las manos a la cabeza de Dave, que baja un poco más y atrapa el borde del elástico entre los dientes. El otro lo nota al momento y afianza el agarre en su cabello, frenándole.

—Espera. —jadea sin aliento.  
—Qué pasa. —pregunta el rubio con voz tensa, grave y llena de excitación una vez ha soltado la tela.  
—Yo nunca he...  
—Yo tampoco, John. —le corta, sabiendo que si tiene que esperar a que termine se va a pasar como cinco minutos balbuceando cosas inconexas.  
—¿...no?  
—¿Te sorprende que no me haya metido una polla en la boca en toda mi vida?  
—¿¡Q-queeÉ!? ¡No quería decir eso! —John se encoge aún más y da un tirón involuntario al pelo del otro, que suelta un gruñido.— ¡P-p.. perdón...!  
—Jehn. —El Strider sacude con suavidad la cabeza y su amigo le suelta el cabello. Después le mira fijamente mientras se coloca mejor entre sus piernas semiabiertas. Sabe que John está encandilado gracias a sus rojizos e intensos ojos, así que aprovecha para enganchar ambas manos al borde de su ropa interior.— Ya daba por hecho que nunca habrías hecho esto. Relájate.  
—Ah... ah, vale... —Sus ojos color cielo se desvían un momento y ahí se da cuenta de lo que el otro pretende.— Dave, no...  
—Cállate.

Justo cuando el Egbert abre la boca para decir algo más al respecto, Dave le da un tirón a la molesta prenda que le separa de eso que tanta curiosidad tiene ya por probar y lo libera por fin. La boca abierta del más joven le sirve para soltar una exclamación ahogada y nada más, porque después se tapa del todo la cara con la almohada, temiendo la siguiente reacción del rubio al verle tan privada zona... reacción que no llega, por cierto. Ni una palabra sale de los labios de Dave, ni siquiera para burlarse de su infantil reacción. Sólo nota su aliento chocando con la tensa piel recién descubierta, lo cual le hace estremecerse una y otra vez.  
Ya curioso y algo asustado, John empieza a apartarse la almohada de la cara. Entonces ve a Dave con el rostro ladeado, vergonzosamente atento a su erección y con una expresión nublada por el deseo y tal vez una pizca de confusión.  
Aunque la escena le resulta muy embarazosa, se le hace imposible volver a ocultarse tras la almohada y el Strider acaba pillándole cuando sube la mirada y se encuentra con la suya. John hace un ademán de volver a taparse, pero el mayor le dedica una peligrosa sonrisa y justo después atrapa su dureza con la mano, sin ningún aviso.  
Tras morderse el labio para no volver a soltar un grito como el que le acaba de regalar a su amigo, nota cómo la obscena mano baja hasta la mitad de su extensión, aplicando mucha presión, y luego vuelve a subir de una manera lenta y tortuosa. Después Dave vuelve a hacer lo mismo un par de veces, con mucha parsimonia y centrando toda su atención en la expresión de casi sufrimiento del más joven.

—Mh... m-mierda... Agh... —se queja John, arrancándole una nueva sonrisa al otro.  
—¿Qué pasa, John? —pregunta en un ronroneo excitado y burlón, sin cambiar el lentísimo y tortuoso ritmo de su mano.— Dime, qué quieres.  
—N-nhhmm... Dave, no... —Retuerce los dedos de los pies y engancha las manos al cubre colchón mientras alza ligeramente la pelvis, frustradísimo. El muy capullo lo está haciendo así adrede.  
—No te entiendo, cielo. —Dave tiene que reprimirse mucho para poder continuar con el jueguecito, tanto que incluso resopla y después aprieta los dientes.— Qué tal si... ¿dejo de hacer esto?  
—¡No! No... —le gimotea John en el instante en el que la mano deja de moverse entorno a su erección. Eso casi vuelve loco al rubio.— No, ni se te ocurra... parar.  
—Ah, así que es eso. —Ya ni siquiera puede mirarle a la cara cuando le habla, sus ojos están clavados en su propia mano y el trabajo que ésta hace. Siente la piel terriblemente caliente y sabe que está en su límite, así que se relame y decide dejarse llevar.— Y... ¿si hago... esto?

Pasan un par de segundos después de que Dave deje esa prometedora frase en el aire, suficientes como para que John entreabra los ojos y eche un vistazo hacia abajo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo el famoso abre la boca y saca la lengua hasta pegarla a su glande.  
Un espasmo recorre el cuerpo de John a la vez que suelta un grito ahogado, por la sorpresa y el estremecimiento que aquello le hace sentir. Su estómago se contrae y siente un bocado en las entrañas que etiqueta como el más carnal placer que ha sentido jamás, pero Dave no le da ningún tipo de tregua o momento de adaptación para que se acostumbre mínimamente a esta nueva sensación porque está demasiado desesperado.  
Sin ceremonias, el Strider deja que casi la mitad de la erección de John entre en su caliente boca y antes de retroceder hace que la parte interior de sus mejillas se pegue bien a la dureza, succionando y amoldando también la lengua. Después vuelve a bajar y abarca un poco más de extensión, repitiendo el movimiento unas cuantas veces hasta que llega casi hasta la base, donde aguanta unos segundos y luego se la saca entera de la boca, muy satisfecho cuando ve la cantidad de saliva que ha dejado.  
Durante ese rato, John casi se ha ahogado intentando reprimir la increíble cantidad de sonidos que Dave estaba consiguiendo arrancarle de malas maneras. Casi le hace perder la cabeza con ese húmedo e intensísimo vaivén y le ha dejado respirando como si fuese un pez fuera del agua, con la espalda arqueada y los sentidos nublados por lo genial que se siente su boca.

—¿Te gusta, John? —pregunta Dave, que ha vuelto a coger la mojada erección con la mano y la masturba con un buen ritmo, notándola mucho más dura ahora.  
—A-aahh... hmmmg... —John se retuerce y se muerde un dedo al ver que ni siquiera le sale una simple afirmación.  
—Si no te gusta puedo parar... —le dice a pesar de que sabe que le está encantando, puede que tanto como a él hacerlo.  
—N-noo... Dave. —Desesperado, engancha una mano en su pelo y le presiona con vergonzosa suavidad hacia abajo.— Por favor... ahh...

Sabiendo que ya ha aguantado demasiado y que aunque quisiera no podría seguir jugueteando de esa manera, suelta un siseo y sus labios vuelven a pegarse a la sensible piel del glande de John. No tan lento como antes por culpa de sus ansias, se traga toda la extensión de una vez, hasta el tope que se ha puesto antes. Cuando retrocede, lo hace más poco a poco, succionando con fuerza para poder escuchar a John gemir su nombre de una manera que acaba de descubrir que le encanta.  
Mientras el más pequeño se deshace en una serie de gemidos acompañados de espasmos involuntarios de la pelvis que hacen gruñir a Dave, éste hace que sus manos le suban por las caderas, los costados y el pecho a su amigo para poder pasar por encima de los duros pezones. Sentir tan claramente la excitación del chico le hace poner todas sus ganas en demostrarle la suya propia, usando para ello la boca, los labios, la lengua... Y aunque no sabe exactamente qué está haciendo o si lo está haciendo bien, parece funcionar para el Egbert que se retuerce y estremece bajo él, rindiéndose a las idas y venidas de su cabeza.  
Su instinto y deseo se centra tanto en John que cada vez aumenta más el ritmo, la intensidad de su succión, y se olvida de todo lo demás, hasta de su propio cuerpo y las ganas que tenía por ser tocado también. Ahora mismo para él sólo existe John Egbert, su cuerpo y la desesperada necesidad de satisfacerle.  
El aludido, por su parte, apenas puede pensar de lo abrumado que está con esa primera felación. No puede ni siquiera mirar ya al rubio mientras lo hace, el placer no le permite enfocar los ojos en un punto fijo, y las sensaciones le han sobrepasado tanto que ha dejado de intentar ocultar sus gemidos por miedo y vergüenza a que Dave o sus vecinos le escuchen. Sus caderas ya apenas controlan las embestidas cada vez que el rubio baja la cabeza, acoplándose perfectamente al duro y constante ritmo. Como en muchas otras situaciones, pierde la noción del tiempo, pero lo que sí sabe es que, sea poco o mucho rato el que lleven así, su límite está cerca.  
Llegado un momento, Dave siente que le agarra del cabello aún con más fuerza, su cuerpo entero se tensa y los gemidos se cortan abruptamente. Sabiendo lo que viene perfectamente, sólo le toma medio segundo decidir lo que va a hacer, que es aumentar la velocidad del vaivén con su boca.  
Los gemidos de John vuelven, su cuerpo se destensa y cuando su espalda se arquea y suelta un último grito de placer, Dave nota algo caliente y espeso en la boca. Va bajando el ritmo gradualmente, echando una mirada hacia la exquisita expresión de puro placer de su amigo y decidiendo si la textura del semen le gusta o no.  
Cuando el cuerpo de su amigo parece haberse relajado un poco pasados unos cuantos segundos, el Strider acaba retrocediendo hasta el final y se saca el miembro del chico de la boca, dejando un par de hilitos blanquecinos que les unen hasta que se aleja más y se rompen.  
Dave se relame y traga, pero después frunce el ceño; el sabor es extraño, salado, y no entiende por qué las actrices porno ponen esa cara de disfrutarlo tanto cuando hacen lo mismo hasta que, en un acto reflejo, se sorprende a si mismo volviendo a bajar la cabeza para limpiar con la lengua los restos que habían quedado en el miembro de John. Ahí se da cuenta casi con sorpresa de lo increíblemente caliente que está y lo que le duele la entrepierna.  
Como si fuese un animal cazando, echa otra mirada furtiva hacia arriba, y ve que el pecho de John aún sube y baja en un intento de recuperar el aliento después del violento orgasmo. Sus labios, ahora enrojecidos por todo el trabajo que han estado haciendo, vuelven a pegarse a la piel de su abdomen. Nota cómo John se encoge y suelta un ruidito por lo bajo, pero Dave no se detiene y deshace el camino de besos por todo su pecho hasta que llega a su cuello y, ya ahí, deja caer su cuerpo sobre el de su amigo, pegándosele.

—John... —le susurra en la oreja mientras se roza contra él para que note lo duro que está.  
—Hmmg, aah... —gime débilmente el moreno debajo suyo, sintiendo la embestida.— Gracias...  
—¿...gracias? —Dave levanta la cabeza para mirar a su amigo. Él apenas tiene los ojos abiertos y ya respira profundamente, como si estuviese dormido.— Eh, tío. Cómo que gracias.

Como respuesta, el Egbert esboza una breve y somnolienta sonrisa y luego le rodea el cuello con los brazos para unir sus labios. Dave intenta besarle intensamente, pero antes de que pueda colarle la lengua en la boca, el otro se separa y deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada con pesadez.  
Cuando el rubio le echa una mala mirada por haberle cortado de esa manera, se da cuenta de que el joven tiene los ojos cerrados del todo y está respirando profundamente. Se queda unos segundos quieto, perplejo, mirando fijamente al chico con una expresión neutral hasta que se da cuenta de que John ha caído rendido del cansancio y el alcohol.

—Mierda, John. —se queja él mientras le coge los mofletes con una mano y le mueve suavemente la cabeza. John no responde y, tras pasarse otros varios segundos observándole en silencio, Dave le aparta el pelo húmedo por el sudor de la frente con cuidado.— Ya me has vuelto a dejar con las ganas, capullo.

Al final suspira con pesadez y se quita de encima del universitario, dejándose caer boca arriba a su lado. Se pasa un par de minutos mirando el techo enfurruñado, como si tuviese la culpa de algo, y luego gira la cabeza para observar el perfil de John mientras duerme tranquilamente.  
Con un nuevo suspiro, se levanta de la cama, le recoloca la ropa interior al chico y recoge la sábana del suelo, que estaba ahí hecha un gurruño de tanto que se había movido John.  
Después de taparle bien, se quita de una maldita vez los dichosos pantalones y luego se toca disimuladamente el paquete, notando con frustración que a pesar de que han pasado ya un unos minutos, aún no se ha relajado. Resopla, enfadado consigo mismo y sintiéndose muy estúpido por tener que volver a recurrir otra vez a su propia mano en el baño del piso como si fuese un niño de quince años.

—Me haces ser un pringado, Ohbert. —refunfuña mientras sale del cuarto, sabiendo por lo menos que ya tiene algo en lo que pensar mientras lo hace... y es en lo que acaba de pasar.


	8. Chapter 8

Como hace dos días atrás, una sensación horrible se cierne sobre el pobre John Egbert nada más abrir los ojos. Suelta una queja para si mismo y se tapa la cabeza con la almohada, prometiéndose por segunda vez esa semana que no va a volver a beber. Mientras todo le da vueltas y siente la boca seca y con un gusto horrible piensa que por lo menos tiene la suerte de que es viernes y no tiene clases.  
El joven se toma un minuto para respirar hondo y recuperarse todo lo que pueda antes de levantarse de la cama, que por cierto, está vacía. Y menos mal, porque cree que si llega a ver a Dave sin estar preparado, probablemente le vomitaría encima por la resaca y la vergüenza.  
Lentamente, va rememorando la noche: el regalo que le hizo al rubio, el beso que le dio como agradecimiento, toda la gente que vieron fuera de la discoteca, cuando conoció a Dirk y lo guay que le pareció... A partir de ese punto, todo se vuelve un poco más confuso, como si no pudiera recordar los detalles, pero desde luego sí lo que ocurrió en un plano general. Con vergüenza, piensa en la intensa vuelta en coche, todo el camino desde el portal hasta su casa y, sobre todo, lo que pasó justo en la cama donde de repente John cree que no aguanta más estar.  
Al final decide levantarse y sentarse al borde del colchón, mirando al suelo. Se frota un poco el pelo revuelto y luego se pone la mano en la mejilla, dándose cuenta de lo caliente que tiene la piel ahí. Mierda, menudo momento para ponerse rojo, porque justo acaba de escuchar la voz amortiguada de Dave viniendo de fuera de su habitación... tal vez esté hablando por teléfono.  
Sin embargo, sabe que no puede quedarse ahí para siempre y que tiene que afrontar la embarazosa situación del día después. Así que coge su bata roída de ir por casa y de mientras, intenta acabar de recordar cómo acabó la cosa... lo cual no recuerda. Eso le hace emparanoiarse un poco; ¿y si hizo algo más a partir de ese momento en el que se volvió todo negro? Aguanta la respiración un momento e intenta prestar atención a su propio cuerpo, pero no nota ningún dolor ni nada parecido, todo parece estar en su lugar, así que probablemente no pasó nada después de que Dave bajara y...  
Sólo de recordar esa escena en concreto vuelve a ruborizarse y preguntarse cómo se supone que tiene que mirar a su amigo a la cara ahora... Pero no tiene tiempo para sentir vergüenza, sabe que no puede quedarse en su cuarto para siempre, así que se ata con firmeza la bata, se pone las gafas, y aunque está despeinado y seguro que tiene una cara horrible, sale y se dirige hacia el salón.

—Anda, si la Bella Durmiente ha resucitado sin beso. —La voz le hace quedarse parado justo cuando sale al salón y girarse hacia la barra americana. Es Dave, que está ahí sentado con...  
—Buenos días, John. —le saluda Dirk, que está en el taburete contiguo al de su hermano. Aunque intenta esbozar una media sonrisa, sus ceño está ligeramente fruncido y sus labios tensos.  
—Dios. Digo... hola. —balbucea el dueño del piso, que no puede creer que Dirk Strider esté también en su casa y viéndole de esa guisa.  
—Ahora iba a entrar éste a darte el beso de resurrección, estábamos esperando a que fuesen las doce en punto. —añade Dave, ganándose una mirada de pura vergüenza por parte de John.  
—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunta el Strider mayor al recién levantado, ignorando a su hermano.— Anoche bebiste mucho.  
—Pues... pffffff. —El moreno resopla y hace un gesto de dispararse en la sien, pegándose dos dedos en la cabeza. Luego sonríe y se encoge de hombros mientras se acerca a la barra americana.— ¿Y qué hacéis los dos aquí tan temprano?  
—Primero, ¿estás sordo, ciego o ambos? Repito, son casi las doce del mediodía. —La intervención de Dave es un poco brusca, tanto por su tono como por sus palabras.— Y segundo, por qué te extrañas de que  _yo_  esté aquí. Anoche volví contigo, es que lo has olvidado o qué.  
—¿Las doce del...? —John mira un momento el reloj colgado en la pared, pero las últimas palabras de su amigo le hacen volver a mirarle. ¿Estará picado porque cree que no se acuerda de anoche...?— Yo... no lo he olvidado. Sólo quería saber...  
—¿Qué hace mi hermano aquí? —le corta el rubio, que aunque parece seguir a la defensiva, relaja su postura.— Pues tocar los cojones por gilipolleces, cómo no.

Contrariamente a lo que se podría esperar de Dirk, no le reprende por sus palabras, ni siquiera abre la boca para decirle algo. Lo único que hace es ladearse en su taburete para mirar fijamente a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos y los labios apretados, como si de verdad quisiera decir algo pero se sintiera cohibido. Dave, satisfecho por haber quedado por encima esta vez, apoya los codos en la barra americana que tiene a su espalda y le devuelve la mirada con una ceja arqueada, en un gesto desafiante.  
John nota perfectamente la tensión en el ambiente y desde luego le gustaría poder hacer algo al respecto, pero siente que no será persona hasta que beba un poco de agua fresca y se quite la asquerosa sensación que tiene en la boca.  
Dicho y hecho, se desvía hacia la cocina mientras mira de reojo a los hermanos, que continúan la pelea silenciosa de malas caras.

—Aghhh, vale, me estás agobiando con ese careto. —bufa Dave tras varios segundos en silencio. John, que estaba bebiendo agua, se gira hacia él y le mira a través de la barra americana.— John, has salido en fotos conmigo. Anoche.  
—¿...cómo fotos? —Tiene que dejar de beber agua al momento, porque casi se ahoga al escuchar eso. Mira con los ojos muy abiertos a su amigo, que frunce ligeramente la nariz. No se referirá a...  
—No te asustes. —interviene Dirk.— No estabais haciendo nada ilegal o por el estilo. Sólo estabais hablando.  
—¿Entonces para qué me das tanto el coñazo con el tema? —se queja Dave como si fuera un niño pequeño, alzando las manos.  
—Porque no es algo que debamos pasar por alto. No es bueno para John. —Mientras habla, el Strider mayor le echa una breve mirada al aludido, que nota este pequeño gesto sin necesidad de verle los ojos.— Lo último que necesita una persona normal y de a pie es que su imagen se haga pública. Si eso ocurre, le estarás obligando a lidiar con mucha mierda innecesaria, opiniones externas y demás. Tú sabes cómo funciona esto, Dave.  
—Pffft, ¿y qué opiniones externas va a haber de John? "Extra, extra, Dave Strider ha decidido comprarse un humano con ojos de cachorrito en vez de uno de verdad, seguramente porque bajar a un jodido perro tres veces al día para que mee es demasiada responsabilidad para nuestro chico de oro preferido". Por Dios, tío.  
—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. —Después de mirar mal a su hermano un rato más por ese último comentario, se levanta del taburete.— Y los titulares no son tan largos.  
—Me vale una gran mierda cómo sean los titulares de largos. —le responde alzando un poco la voz.  
—Ahm... —John carraspea y ambos hermanos le miran a la vez, pero él primero mira al más mayor.— Dirk, no te preocupes... Sé perfectamente cómo funcionan estás fanbases. He estado en ellas al fin y al cabo, y bueno, la cosa es que cuando se trata de los amigos que ha tenido Dave... Bueno, no solemos darle mucho bombo, como mucho buscamos su nombre completo, dónde vive actualmente, dónde nació, cuál es su signo del zodiaco...  
—Como mucho, dice. —susurra el Strider menor, aunque no corresponda a su postura en el tema.  
—Lo malo sería si fuese una chica. —acaba sentenciando el moreno.— Eeeentonces sí que me daría miedo que me viesen por ahí con Dave, sinceramente, porque se metían con todas y cada una de ellas.  
—¿Ah sí? —vuelve a intervenir el joven famoso, sonriendo socarrón.  
—No te hagas el interesante, sabes que sí. —le contesta Dirk. Después suspira y observa un par de segundos en silencio a John, que le sonríe de una manera tranquilizadora.— Tal vez me esté preocupando sin razón.  
—Desde luego. —Al final Dave consigue que su hermano le dé una colleja para que deje de meterse en la conversación para decir cosas innecesarias.  
—¡No pasa nada, está bien! —dice el moreno, riéndose un poco al ver cómo el otro rubio se lleva su merecido.— Es agradable que te preocupes por esas cosas. Estás en todo, eh.  
—Para no estarlo con este imbécil sin cuidado. —Cuando Dave ya se está recuperando del golpe, Dirk le pone la mano en la cabeza y le revuelve todo el pelo.  
—BUENO, ya VALE. —se queja él mientras se quita la mano de la cabeza con mala leche.— ¿No teníamos que irnos? Pues déjate de gilipolleces y mueve el jodido culo.  
—Sí, de hecho... —Dirk mira su móvil un momento.— Ya está nuestro coche abajo.  
—Muy bien, pues ve bajando mientras recojo mis cosas y me VUELVO a peinar. —refunfuña Dave mientras se levanta del taburete.

El Strider mayor asiente con una sonrisita al comprobar lo despeinado que está su hermano a la vez que se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones.  
John, que está saliendo con parsimonia de la cocina y pensando en que va a poder pasarse lo que queda de mañana debajo de la ducha, de repente se da cuenta de la situación. Dave le ha dicho a Dirk que baje primero lo que quiere decir... que va a quedarse a solas con Dave, aunque sólo sean un par de minutos.  
Inevitablemente, escenas de la noche anterior que habían quedado en segundo plano gracias a la curiosa escena que acaba de presenciar, vuelven a su mente.

—En fin. —Escuchar la voz de Dirk justo a su lado le hace salir del pequeño trance y mirarle.— Supongo que ya nos veremos.  
—Ahm, sí. Estooo... —se queda con la boca entreabierta; le ha pillado en blanco, pero el mayor espera pacientemente.— Anoche me lo pasé muy bien. —acaba diciéndole para no quedar como un imbécil.  
—Yo también. No me importaría repetir algo así. —John parpadea varias veces al escucharle. ¿Repetir? ¿Con él?  _¡Guau!_  
—¿En serio? —le pregunta con incredulidad mientras le abre la puerta del piso.— ¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo antes de que volváis a Texas?  
—No te rayes por eso, tenemos para rato. Hay una vieja amiga a la que tenía ganas de ver y nos está hospedando en su casa. —Dirk hace una pausa y busca algo en su bolsillo.— Bueno, me está hospedando a mi, porque Dave parece haberse enganchado a tu sofá o donde sea que duerma.  
—Hahaha... sí... eso parece. —se ríe nervioso por el comentario, viendo que el otro se ha sacado del bolsillo un trozo de papel que tiene pinta de ser el envoltorio de un chicle.  
—Oye, no acostumbro a hacer esto pero... ¿tienes un boli por ahí?  
—¿Un boli? —Curioso, John arquea las cejas y se inclina hacia dentro del piso, buscando con los ojos el lapicero que hay al lado del teléfono fijo en el mueble del recibidor. Coge uno cualquiera y se lo alarga al mayor.  
—Mira, es por si acaso y porque pareces un tío de confianza. —Usando su móvil como punto de apoyo, empieza a garabatear algo en el maltrecho papel.— No filtraste el Pester de Dave y parece que sois buenos amigos. El muy capullo a veces no me coge el móvil porque sabe que soy yo, sabes, así que si está contigo y hace eso... Te aviso a ti. —Luego le tiende el papelito y añade:— Si te parece bien.  
—Oh. —Al moreno le cuesta entender a qué se refiere el Strider hasta que reconoce que lo que hay escrito en el papel que tiene entre las manos es un nick de Pesterchum y un número de teléfono.— ¡O-oh! Dios. Vale... vale.  
—¿Te parece bien entonces?  
—Claro que sí. Esto es... está bien. —Mientras vuelve a coger el boli prestado le mira y asiente varias veces.  
—Guay. —El guapo chico pecoso que acaba de flirtear con él aunque John no se dé cuenta, le regala una de sus poco habituales sonrisas y después hace un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras se aleja hacia la escalera.— Ya hablaremos.  
—¡Sí! ¡Adiós, Dirk! —se despide él, emocionado.

Cuando el cabello rubio del Strider desaparece del todo escaleras abajo, John cierra la puerta y se queda con la espalda pegada a ella, mirando el valioso papelito con un sutil aroma a naranja que tiene entre las manos.  
No puede creer que tenga esta suerte... ¡Conoce personalmente a los dos Strider! ¡Y ahora tiene el Pester y el móvil de ambos! Dios, hay tanta gente que pagaría por estar en su lugar o simplemente tener ese pedacito de papel garabateado...

—Se puede saber qué cotorreábais tanto. —pregunta de repente Dave, asomándose al recibidor. John casi da un salto del susto.— Os habéis hecho amiguitos o qué.  
—Bueno, creo que sí...  
—Pues no me mola. —le corta de repente él, dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
—Ah... ¿no? —Con disimulo, se guarda el envoltorio de chicle en un bolsillo de la bata, decidiendo que de momento no le dirá nada sobre eso.  
—No. —contesta el rubio simplemente, pero luego se queda mirando fijamente a su amigo y se acerca poco a poco a él.— ¿Te pasa algo...?  
—¿Qué...? N-no... Qué va. —Intenta retroceder, pero se encuentra con la puerta del apartamento. Dave no deja de caminar hasta que lo tiene literalmente acorralado, sin tocarle pero muy cerca de él. John al final desvía la mirada hacia el suelo; Dios, se está poniendo rojo.  
—¿Es por lo de anoche? —murmura Dave, que por lo menos parece menos a la defensiva al cambiar de tema. El menor vacila unos segundos pero luego asiente.— ¿No estuvo bien?  
—Estuvo bien. —se apresura a contestar John. Lentamente y con vergüenza, sube sus claros ojos azules hacia el famoso.— Muy  _muy_  bien, Dave...  
—Menos mal. —Para su sorpresa, el chico suspira y su expresión se relaja del todo, pero vuelve a ser él mismo rápidamente.— Estuvo guay, menos esa parte en la que te quedaste sopa y me obligaste a hacerme una p-...  
—¡V-vale, vale, lo siento! —le corta repentinamente, poniéndole una mano en la boca.— Por favor, no hables de eso. Dios, me siento como un estúpido, de verdad no sé cómo pude quedarme DORMIDO en esa situación.  
—Es comprensible. —contesta el Strider cuando se quita la mano ajena de la boca, dejando un beso en ella después.— Esta mañana creía que ni te acordarías y me estaba rayando porque eso es como... una jodida violación o algo así, sabes.  
—Agh, qué mal.  
—Ya ves.  
—Pero no te preocupes... lo recuerdo todo. —reafirma el menor, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras ve cómo su ídolo vuelve a besarle la mano. Ese gesto se le hace tan dulce que se muerde el labio.— Además, tampoco me arrepiento, que es lo importante...  
—Yo tampoco, John. —susurra Dave, agarrándole con más fuerza la mano. John observa su rostro con curiosidad, deseando que no llevase las gafas para poder saber qué tipo de mirada le está dirigiendo en ese momento.— Y no te rayes por el tema de las fotos.  
—No es un problema. —dice él, aunque en realidad le tiene un poco mosqueado el tema.— Dirk se enfadará si tardas más...  
—Lo sé. —Pero aun así el rubio no se mueve y John le obliga a soltarle la mano y apartarse de él.  
—Daaave, no te portes mal. —le reprende mientras abre la puerta para despedirlo.  
—Cómo me pone que te pongas en modo profesor mandón.  
—¡Dave!  
—Que es broma.  
—Eres imbécil. —Aunque le dice eso y su ceño está fruncido, sonríe un poco cuando Dave le pasa la mano por el pelo al salir.  
—No creo que pueda venir esta noche. —anuncia entonces él, quedándose justo en el marco de la puerta.— Voy a estar todo el día hasta el culo de con mis mierdas y el papeleo y luego tenemos cena con los jefes de otra discoteca. No sabes cómo se alargan estas cosas, en serio, a saber cuándo acabamos.  
—Jooo...

Entonces la cara triste de cachorrito abandonado tan característica en el Egbert surge sin avisar y Dave no puede más que sucumbir a ella, soltando una breve risa y agarrándole del brazo para estirar de él con suavidad y darle un abrazo.  
Al principio John se queda un poco cortado y sólo cuando nota cómo su corazón le golpea con fuerza las costillas empieza a reaccionar, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amigo a la vez que le rodea la cintura con los brazos.  
Se quedan así un rato, en silencio, disfrutando de las suaves caricias que parecen surgir entre ellos con naturalidad... hasta que escuchan que el timbre del apartamento suena, avisándoles de que están llamando desde el portal. Lentamente se separan y se miran el uno al otro unos segundos más.

—Llámame mañana. —le pide John en un susurro.  
—Lo haré. —promete Dave mientras se inclina para darle un breve pero muy deseado beso.— Ya dejo que te duches, Ohbert. Hueles a sexo.  
—¡No es verdad...!

Enfurruñado porque el muy capullo de Dave ha roto por completo el ambiente agradable que se había creado entre ellos, John le da un empujón para que se aleje de él y se vaya de una maldita vez.  
Satisfecho consigo mismo, el Strider retrocede de espaldas por el rellano mientras se ríe por lo bajo y luego le hace el gesto de enviar un beso desde lejos, pero John le responder levantando el dedo corazón, con la cara toda roja y el ceño fruncido. Eso hace reír aún más al rubio, que huye escaleras abajo cuando ve que su amigo se agacha para quitarse una zapatilla de ir por casa y la levanta, amenazando con tirársela.  
A pesar de todo, cuando el joven por fin cierra la puerta y se queda solo en su piso, hay una tímida y larga sonrisa en sus labios.  
Tal vez sea una tontería el pensarlo siquiera, porque es algo que literalmente sólo ha sido posible en sus mejores sueños... hasta ahora. Dave Strider ha dormido con él, le ha besado, le ha... bueno, han tenido sexo... o algo así. Sea lo que sea, todo lo que está ocurriendo entre ellos cada vez se le hace más especial, más íntimo... y no puede negar que se está empezando a ilusionar estúpidamente.

**·**

—Bueno, vamos a hablar ya de las fotos o no.  
—Aaaaagh, ¿tanto te interesa? —John pone los ojos en blanco y bebe de manera infantil con la pajita de su vaso.— Es una tontería, Vriska.  
—Te conozco. —Su amiga le señala con el dedo como si le acusara de algo.— Cuando no quieres hablar de algo es porque hay algún problema con ello. Así que escúpelo de una vez.

El universitario suspira y apoya la mejilla en su mano, optando por ignorarla y echar una mirada a la gente que está sentada en la barra del bar al que van casi todos los viernes al acabar de trabajar. Todos parecen charlar animadamente con sus amigos, se ríen y parecen pasarlo bien... Ojalá pudiera él estar en la misma situación ahora, pero la Serket no ha dejado de presionarle y picarle con el mismo temita desde que han pedido la primera ronda.  
Impaciente, la actual dueña de los pensamientos de John empieza a darle patadas por debajo de la mesa para que vuelva a hacerle caso.

—Eres un poco acosadora, ¿lo sabes? —le dice el chico al final, echándole una muy mala mirada.  
—Lo sé. —confirma ella.  
—Es raro, vale. —Vriska entreabre los labios y ladea ligeramente la cabeza, perdiendo el hilo por su contestación.— Me refiero a las malditas fotos. Querías que te hablara de ello, pues muy bien, allá va: no me hace mucha gracia.  
—Normal, quién querría que le relacionaran con un gilipollas como Dave Strider. —Como es un típico comentario de su amiga, John no lo toma en cuenta.  
—Le he dicho que el tema no me preocupaba pero la verdad es que no me gusta pensar en que la gente podría reconocerme por la calle. Imagínate que se me acercan a preguntarme cosas de Dave...  
—¿Sabes cuál es la solución?  
—¿Cuál?  
—Dejar de ser su perrito faldero. —sentencia con brutal honestidad ella, acabándose su bebida.— Oh, ¿y eso de dormir todas las noches en tu casa de gorra? Que suelte la pasta o le cortas el rollo.  
—¡Cómo voy a hacer eso! —John parece hasta escandalizado con las palabras de la joven.— Además, no duerme TODAS las noches en mi c-...  
—¿Cuántas noches lleva aquí? —pregunta uniendo las manos en un gesto pensativo y mirándole muy seriamente.  
—Desde el martes, así que tres.  
—¿Y cuántas veces ha dormido en tu casa?  
—Tr-... —Antes de acabar de decirlo se muerde la lengua, pero Vriska asiente de todas formas con la cabeza.— BUENO, pero mira, justamente esta noche no va a venir a dormir.  
—¿Ah, no...? —le pregunta con media sonrisa. Parece distraída mirando algo fuera del local.  
—¡No! Me ha dicho que tiene una cena con los jefes de una discoteca y eso se alargará hasta las tantas.  
—John, déjame decirte, por favor, lo pringado que eres. —Cuando Vriska vuelve a mirarle a él, tiene una amplia sonrisa de burla cosida en los labios.  
—Pero bueno, y ahora por qué. —dice él con mala cara. Ella señala hacia afuera y John busca con la mirada lo que quiere mostrarle.— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
—¿Ese no es tu novio? —pregunta la morena.  
—¡¿Nicolas Cage?! —John despega el culo de su asiento de la emoción y pega la cara al cristal.  
—Pero qué dices, imbécil. —Ella también se levanta y le coge la cabeza para que la gire en la dirección correcta.— Ambos sabemos que Nic es el mío, me refiero al rubio estirado.

Ahora que John sabe lo que sus ávidos ojos buscan, encuentra con facilidad el familiar cabello rubio del chico que le gusta entre la multitud de la calle. Está ahí de pie y mirando alrededor, gesto habitual que ha desarrollado mientras su estatus crecía y más gente le iba parando por la calle.  
John se pregunta qué hará ahí parado, al borde de la acera, cuando se supone que estaba muy liado y con una cena importante pendiente. Entonces la gente se disipa un poco y consigue atisbar a una chica bajita y pelirroja... enganchada a su brazo y con la cabeza casi pegada a su hombro.

—Desde luego tiene una cena que se va a alargar toda la noche. —dice de repente Vriska.— La tiene colgando del brazo.  
—Calla. —le chista él. Entonces John atisba algo más que le quita un gran peso de encima: la chica sostiene un bastón de ciegos.— Sólo la está ayudando a cruzar.  
—Qué dices.  
—Que sí, fíjate, ella lleva un bastón. Se la habrá encontrado por la calle y la estará ayudando a cruzar, eso es todo. —Mientras habla, el semáforo se pone en verde y los jóvenes observados cruzan.— ¿Lo veeeees?  
—Vale, qué te apuestas a que cruzan y luego continúan caminando juntos.  
—Entonces la estará acompañando a algún sitio porque ella le ha pedido ayuda. —contesta John, aunque está empezando a dudar al ver que ocurre justo como su amiga dice y continúan calle arriba cogidos del brazo.  
—¿No has dicho que el rubio de bote tenía una cena importante? Pues son casi las nueve y media y míralo, de camino al parque donde todos nos enrollábamos cuando éramos niñatos. —se ríe Vriska.  
—No van hacia...

El Egbert se queda callado durante un momento, viendo a la pareja alejarse. Es cierto que en esa dirección está ese conocido parque, el predilecto, efectivamente, para los adolescentes en celo que querían ir a darse el lote allí a salvo de ojos que les juzguen.  
Sin pensar y dejándose llevar por su fuerte impulsividad, John aparta la silla haciendo mucho ruido, coge su chaqueta y echa a caminar hacia la salida del bar sin mirar atrás. Vriska, habiendo conseguido lo que quería, suelta otra risita para si misma y le imita, teniendo que correr un poco para alcanzarle en la calle.

—Tú también sospechas, eh. —le pica ella, sabiendo lo que le quema eso a su amigo.  
—No es eso. —suelta bruscamente John, pero después se lo piensa y añade:— Sólo tengo curiosidad.  
—Ten cuidado con la curiosidad, John... Igual descubres cosas que no te gustan.  
—Y tú por qué vienes, de todas formas. —le pregunta mientras se esconden muy sospechosamente pegándose a la pared al ver que Dave y la chica pelirroja han vuelto a parar.  
—Me gusta capturar en mi mente las expresiones de la gente cuando les rompen el corazón.  
—Eso es horrible... y también muy tuyo.  
—Gracias.

Tras la breve conversación, ambos se centran en la tarea digna de detectives... Detectives bastante chapuceros, la verdad, porque están caminando de una manera tan rara y se esconden tan sospechosamente detrás de farolas y papeleras que incluso hacen que la gente que les pasa por al lado les eche una mirada de extrañeza y desconfianza.  
Pasan así varios minutos hasta que comprueban que, efectivamente, los dos jóvenes entran en el parque que han comentado hace un rato. Vriska y John se miran y ella hace un gesto que imita el gesto de hacer fotos con una cámara, enfocando la cara medio descompuesta de su amigo. Desde luego, la Serket es retorcida.  
El moreno acaba despegando los ojos de su amiga cuando ya empieza a enfadarle y los clava en la pareja que se adentra en el parque. Cada vez se alejan más y más y John sabe que debería hacer caso a Vriska, que ahora le hace gestos para dar la vuelta e irse ya, pero es que lleva un rato con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Esa chica pelirroja... no se han acercado lo suficiente, pero desde luego le suena bastante. Además, también está el detalle de que Dave haya recorrido una calle llena de gente sin ni siquiera intentar ocultar su identidad.  
En ese par de dudas es donde encuentra la excusa para zafarse de su amiga cuando intenta tirar de él. Sin decir nada, se encoge un poco y camina en esa postura tras los arbustos que bordean todo el parque.

—¿Estás loco? —A pesar de lo indignada que suena, en cuanto ve lo que hace su amigo, Vriska le sigue.— ¿No estás satisfecho aún? ¿Necesitas ver cómo se enrollan en tus narices o qué?  
—Creo que sé quién es ella.  
—Pffff, por qué será que no me sorprende. —Rueda los ojos justo cuando John le hace parar en seco.  
—Se están sentando en el banco que hay más adelante. ¡Vamos! —le susurra él.  
—Estás enfermo, joder. —Pero cuando el moreno avanza, ella le sigue.

Caminan a gatas un par de metros, prácticamente arrastrándose por el húmedo césped. Vriska suelta una maldición por lo bajo y John le chista porque ya empiezan a escuchar a los otros dos. Avanzan un poco más, ahora en total silencio, y cuando pueden entender las palabras de Dave y la pelirroja, se quedan quietos e intentan ver algo a través del frondoso arbusto que les separa del banco en el que están sentados los observados.

—Está bien para mi, Dave, ya te lo he dicho, ¿no? —La voz que captan primero es claramente femenina, aunque tiene un tono rasgado, ronco y rasposo que la hace bastante peculiar.— Si lo que te preocupa es... Este chico, cómo era... ahh, ¿Joe?  
—John. —le corrige rápidamente el rubio, haciendo que el aludido arquee las cejas y Vriska empiece a prestar atención de verdad.— No sé cómo se lo tomará.  
—No sabes cómo se tomará el qué.  
—Pues... todo esto. Y sobre todo que le mienta. —John frunce ligeramente el ceño al escuchar eso. ¿Que le mienta...?  
—No le vas a mentir, Dave. No tienes que darle explicaciones. —responde ella con lo más cercano a la comprensión que puede mostrar con esa voz.— O crees que le va a sentar mal simplemente que te enrolles con una tía.  
—...Podría ser. —contesta Dave después de pensarlo un momento.— O sea, lo que quiero decir es que... igual se ofende porque se supone que esas cosas se le cuentan primero a los colegas o yo qué sé.  
—Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense un amigo cualquiera. —Mientras habla, se escucha un sonido de ropa, como si alguien se levantase del banco.  
—Bueno... —Dave parece quedarse en blanco durante un rato. Después se escucha de nuevo el ruido de ropa rozándose y acaba diciendo algo que a John le sienta casi como una bofetada.— Tienes razón.  
—Así me gusta, buen chico. —se ríe la pelirroja como si ronroneara.  
—Creo que está encima suyo. —susurra muy bajo Vriska, haciendo que los afectados ojos azules de su amigo la miren. Al ver que él no le responde, se yergue un momento y asoma la cabeza, pero recibe un tirón casi al momento que la obliga a esconderse otra vez.— ¡Me has hecho daño, imbécil!  
—¡Qué haces! —le grita en un susurro, igual que acaba de hacer ella.  
—Está encima suyo. —confirma ella, frotándose el hombro en el que ha recibido el agarrón.— Puedes asomarte si quieres, no están muy pendientes de su alrededor.

El joven la mira fijamente durante un momento, sopesando si es buena idea jugársela de esa manera. Sabe que corren el riesgo de que Dave les pille y la situación se ponga muy fea y rara, pero es que, aparte de querer comprobar lo que Vriska acaba de decirle, los dos jóvenes parecen haberse quedado en silencio y eso le está picando muchísimo la curiosidad...  
Al final, ambos toman la misma decisión a la vez y se asoman por encima del arbusto con cuidado. Efectivamente, Vriska decía la verdad: la chica ciega está sentada encima de Dave de una manera un tanto vulgar, con las piernas flexionadas y a cada lado de él, pudiendo estar así cómodamente en su regazo mientras le rodea el cuello con los brazos y le mira muy de cerca.  
A John le hierve la sangre al instante, pero fijarse en la parte visible del rostro de la pelirroja le hace recordar quién es y eso le deja algo descolocado, por lo que su furia pasa a estar en segundo plano.

—Ya sé quién es. —dice el moreno en voz baja cuando vuelven a ocultarse, mirando con cara de circunstancias a la chica de ojos grises.— Es... es una exnovia de Dave... Salía en sus primeros vídeos, por eso la reconozco. Creo que también eran compañeros en el instituto o algo así...  
—¿Exnovia? ¿Estás seguro? Porque no está pareciendo muy  _ex_  ahora.  
—Terezi. —dice de repente el Strider, en un tono más alto que anteriormente. Eso llama la atención de Vriska y John de nuevo; " _Terezi_ ", piensa él, confirmando que es la chica que él creía.— Córtate un poco.  
—No me has llamado para que me corte un poco, Dave. —Hay un breve silencio y, al ver que el rubio no contesta, Terezi continúa.— ¿Te da cosa enrollarte con una ciega o qué?  
—Sabes perfectamente que no, Tez.  
—No tan perfectamente.  
—Y ni siquiera estás del todo ciega... —La voz de Dave se va apagando y en cuanto acaba la frase se escucha un sonido que los espías en prácticas reconocen al momento y les obliga a mirarse, sorprendidos. Están seguros de que los jóvenes del banco se están besando... pero la cosa apenas dura dos segundos, porque se escucha un leve chasquido y después un bufido.  
—Ahora qué pasa. —casi gruñe Terezi, notablemente molesta.  
—Que parecemos críos haciendo esto aquí. —La floja excusa del Strider hace que ahora resople la pelirroja.— Por qué no hacemos esto otro día, vamos a un hotel... ya sabes, lo clásico.  
—Esto no es lo que hablamos, Strider. No dejas de poner excusas, no sé si es que te has vuelto un rajado o qué pero...  
—Joder, no me estoy rajando.

Se escucha un nuevo resoplido y después otro largo silencio que parece algo incómodo. John y Vriska se miran fijamente sin entender qué pasa, pero entonces se vuelve a oír el sonido de algo deslizándose o rozando alguna prenda de tela y al final una pequeña exclamación ahogada por parte de Terezi. Eso se enlaza con el característico y húmedo ruido que hacen dos personas al besarse, ahora largo y tendido.  
La Serket observa cómo el moreno baja sus ojos azules y vuelve a clavarlos en el suelo, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros. Conoce a la perfección su lenguaje corporal después de años juntos y casi puede notar lo incómodo y mal en general que se está sintiendo.  
No comprende exactamente el rollo que se trae con el rubio al que ahora están escuchando enrollarse con esa tal Terezi, pero desde luego, sabe que John le admira mucho y le ha seguido durante largos años. Teme que ahora que se conocen de verdad, su amigo esté empezando a desarrollar sentimientos desgraciadamente más reales e intensos por ese capullo... Sólo de pensar en ello, a la morena le recorre la ira; odia que alguien que no sea ella haga sentir así de mal a John.

—Nos vamos. —sentencia de repente la Serket, agarrando al chico del brazo y arrancándole del trance en el que parecía sumido.  
—¿Qué...? Pero...  
—Nada de peros. Tirando.

Sin fuerzas para resistirse, el Egbert se deja arrastrar por su amiga.  
Aunque ahora mismo no pueda apreciar realmente el gesto de Vriska, le agradece silenciosamente que lo haya hecho, porque si seguía escuchando cómo Dave y Terezi se comían la boca, iba a saltar desde detrás de los arbustos para separarles con sus propias manos.

—¿Has oído eso? —pregunta Terezi un momento después, cuando ya han dejado de besarse.  
—¿El qué? —Dave gira la cabeza y sigue la mirada de la chica. Está mirando fijamente el arbusto que hay detrás del banco y, al no encontrar nada sospechoso, alza ligeramente el rostro y olfatea.— Dios, no me digas que sigues haciendo esa gilipollez.  
—Sí, Dave, es bastante útil cuando ves mierda y media.  
—¿Y sigues chupándolo todo también?  
—¿Quieres comprobarlo? —contesta ella con una sonrisa de diversión que roza la burla.  
—Dios. Vale. Tiempo muerto. —Como si estuviese muy agobiado, Dave hace ademán de levantarse y Terezi se le baja de encima suyo.— Esto es muy raro. No puedo, de verdad que no.  
—Shhhhhh. —La pelirroja se pone un dedo sobre los labios y luego camina hasta poder inclinarse y mirar tras el arbusto sospechoso, pero ahí ya no hay nadie.— No digas eso en voz alta. Puede escucharnos alguien y entonces no colará ni de coña.  
—Esta idea ha sido una puta mierda. —resopla él, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor.  
—Normal, se te ha ocurrido a ti.  
—Encima sigues besando igual de mal. —Terezi se gira como si estuviese muy ofendida por el comentario, se le acerca con un salto dramático y a la vez hace que el bastón de ciegos que tenía recogido se alargue con un sonido seco, usándolo para amenazarle.— Vale, VALE, lo retiro.  
—¿Ya te rindes? —pregunta ella con desilusión, como si fuese una niña de diez años.— Antes te gustaban las peleas de espadas con mi bastón. Has cambiado, Strider.  
—Se le llama crecer, Pyrope, y te vendría bien a ti también, sabes. —El rubio aparta el bastón de su cara de un manotazo.  
—Me ofendes. —Airada, empieza a caminar con su palo por delante, pero su acompañante la coge del brazo y la hace ir en la dirección correcta, que es justo la contraria.— De nada, eh.  
—Igualmente.  
—Lo digo por el favor que te acabo de hacer. Y sin pedir nada a cambio.  
—Bueno, aún no sabemos si cuajará la cosa. —Echa un vistazo a su móvil mientras camina y Terezi se agarra a su brazo.— ¿Crees que nos han hecho fotos?  
—Desde luego. Te juro que he escuchado algo justo detrás de esos arbustos que tenías a tu espalda.  
—Y si era un gato qué.  
—No lo era. —responde al instante ella, muy segura de lo que dice.— Entonces... ¿vas a llamar a ese amigo tuyo tan fácil de ofender antes de que salte la noticia de que has vuelto con tu ex?  
—Debería, pero ahora me tengo que ir a toda ostia. Si llego tarde a la cena con esos jefazos mi hermano se cabreará un huevo. Le llamaré cuando tenga un momento de tranquilidad. —dice Dave, sin saber que ninguna de las llamadas que haría esa noche a John sería atendida.

**·**

Cuando son casi las dos y media de la madrugada, el timbre del apartamento de John suena por primera vez. Como es el de la puerta de entrada y no el del portal, el moreno decide ignorarlo y arrebujarse un poco más en su manta preferida, creyendo que seguramente sea Karkat para quejarse de que tiene la tele muy alta, cosa que nunca es verdad.  
Pero el timbre suena por segunda vez y luego le siguen un par de golpes con los nudillos en la puerta. Su vecino nunca antes le ha llamado la atención así y seguramente a estas alturas ya estaría gritándole desde fuera para que abriese la maldita puerta o algo así... así que no puede ser él.  
Lentamente, el chico se yergue en el sofá y se quita la manta de encima, mirando hacia el oscuro recibidor con mucha atención, esperando. Entonces una voz amortiguada le habla desde fuera, sobresaltándole.

—John, ¿estás ahí?

Casi le da un vuelco el corazón cuando reconoce quién está ahí fuera. ¡Es Dave!  
Con un manoteo torpe y nervioso, apaga la televisión pulsando el mando y se queda a oscuras y en silencio, casi sin repirar siquiera.  
Aunque lleva toda la noche ignorando las llamadas del famoso y también sus mensajes, no se esperaba que eso le resultase tan crucial como para presentarse en su casa, y encima a esas horas. ¿Sería verdad entonces lo de la cena importante...? " _Desde luego tiene una cena que se va a alargar toda la noche... la tiene colgando del brazo_ ", le escucha decir a Vriska en su cabeza, igual que horas atrás.

—He escuchado la tele, John. —De nuevo, la voz del chico que hay fuera le hace dar un respingo.— Déjame entrar...

El Egbert maldice por lo bajo y se levanta del sofá de un salto. Luego camina de puntillas hasta el recibidor, sin intención de abrirle pero con la necesidad de echar un vistazo por la mirilla ni que sea.  
En ese momento desearía que Vriska no se hubiese ido de su casa hace una hora, porque su compañía había sido de muchísima ayuda cuando la pantallita de su móvil se encendía y aparecía el nombre de Dave en ella, avisándole de una nueva llamada. La chica había conseguido que se distrajese con facilidad cuando eso ocurría, pero a partir de su marcha, a John le había costado el doble evitar coger el móvil para escuchar la voz del chico que le gustaba... pero al final había aguantado, porque él también puede ser orgulloso a veces.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme, tío. —le escucha decir a media voz al otro lado.— ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono?

A pesar de su enfado, se le encoge el corazón al escuchar el tono suave y desde luego preocupado de Dave. Deja de mirar por la mirilla y pone la mano en el pomo, sopesando ahora en serio si abrir o no...  
Sabe que si piensa fríamente en el tema, se dará cuenta de lo estúpido e injusto que es cabrearse con el famoso, porque no es como si él le hubiese prometido exclusividad o algo por el estilo. De hecho, John es consciente de que él solo es quien se ha hecho ilusiones con esto, creyendo que sería algo más que una nueva experiencia temporal, más que una diversión pasajera.

—John... —Ya no aguanta más. El moreno aprieta el pomo, se prepara para abrir, y entonces...  
—Oye, tú. —Una tercera voz en el rellano le hace quedarse paralizado y volver a poner la oreja. Le reconoce con facilidad: esta vez sí, es Karkat.— Por qué no vas a aporrearle la puerta a tu maldita madre.  
—Porque está muerta. —contesta con neutralidad Dave, creando un larguísimo e incómodo silencio que al final rompe el mismo John, abriendo de repente la puerta.— Mierda, por fin.  
—Pues qué bien. —escupe su vecino de malhumor, cerrando la puerta sin decir nada más.  
—Este tío es más raro que...  
—Qué quieres. —le corta el moreno de repente.— Es tarde.  
—Pues... esto... ¿estás bien? —Dave le mira de arriba a abajo.  
—Sí. —contesta él secamente, haciendo que las cejas oscuras del mayor se enarquen.  
—No lo estás. —Su respuesta es inmediata y hace resoplar a John, que se gira y se vuelve a meter en el piso, dejándole ahí con la puerta abierta.— Eh, tío, en serio. Y por qué mierda pasas de mis llamadas, eh. —le pregunta después de cerrar, siguiéndole.  
—Porque no me apetecía. —Con un intento de expresión indiferente, el dueño del piso se deja caer en su sofá y vuelve a encender la tele.  
—¿Que no te...? —Extrañado, Dave niega con la cabeza. No entiende en absoluto la situación. Con cautela, se sienta a su lado en el sofá.— Oye, mira. Tengo que decirte algo.  
—¿Ah, sí? —La voz de John sube un poco cuando se gira para mirarle, ahora ya claramente enfadado.— ¿Y qué es, Dave? ¿Qué has dejado preñada a esa exnovia tuya? ¿O que ahora vuelve a ser tu novia?  
—Pero... —Al rubio se le hace tan ridículo lo que acaba de decir que se le escapa una risita.  
—¡Encima te ríes!  
—Espera, espera... —Intentando reprimir la sonrisa, se quita las gafas y se masajea el puente de la nariz. Luego le mira directamente y John tiene que admitir que ese simple gesto le resquebraja las defensas.— A ver, dónde has leído esa tontería.  
—En ningún sitio, yo... —Se queda con la boca entreabierta y le observa con tanta culpabilidad en sus claros e inocentes ojos azules, que Dave encaja las piezas sin necesidad de que diga más.  
—Entonces tú eras el supuesto gato, eh. Y al parecer, también uno de esos fans acosadores que siguen a sus ídolos...

El Strider empieza a reírse por lo bajo mientras le mira y niega con la cabeza. El otro joven no entiende nada, pero poco a poco le toca a él encajar las piezas de la situación y de repente comprende que Dave le ha pillado, que sin saber cómo, parece haber deducido mágicamente que le ha estado espiando.  
Entonces nota que las mejillas empiezan a arderle y que si se queda ahí, tan expuesto, va a morirse de vergüenza... Así que en un movimiento impulsivo, agarra la manta que tiene en el sofá y se la echa por encima de la cabeza, escondiéndose como si fuese un niño pequeño. Eso consigue arrancarle una nueva risa de diversión al rubio.

—¡Vete! —grita John desde su escondite, pero el chico pecoso hace justo lo contrario y rodea con los brazos al bulto en el que se ha convertido su amigo.— ¡Suéltame!  
—John, era una distracción. —le dice él con un tono de voz conciliador, apoyando la cabeza en lo que supone que es la del moreno.  
—Distracción de qué. —refunfuña como respuesta, algo tenso al sentir la respiración de fuera a través de la manta.  
—Mi hermano me comió más la cabeza con el tema de las fotos de anoche después de irnos de tu piso esta mañana. —Lentamente empieza a acariciarle la espalda por encima de la gruesa tela oscura.— No quería hablar de ello delante de ti para que no te rayaras... bueno, y porque para algunas cosas es bastante reservado.  
—Y qué es eso que te dijo...  
—Pues en realidad sólo era un recordatorio de algo que había olvidado... Y es que él ha perdido a algunas personas por el camino por rumores de este tipo que degeneraron en gilipolleces más serias. Personas importantes, sabes. No quiero que me pase lo mismo.  
—Pero... qué tiene que ver lo que he visto esta tarde con lo que me estás contando.  
—Esa es la distracción, John, que ahora saldrá por todas partes que he vuelto con Terezi. —John asimila rápidamente lo que acaba de escuchar; tiene sentido, y es una explicación que a él le favorece... No le cuesta aceptarla como real, pero eso le hace sentirse como un imbécil integral.— Dejará de ser noticia que tengo un nuevo amigo al que me llevo a todas partes, lo que interesará serán las nuevas fotos que me irán haciendo con Terezi mientras esté aquí.  
—Y... y qué era eso sobre mentirme... —Aunque le cree, su orgullo aún pelea por encontrar algo con lo que poder indignarse y escudarse en ello.— Y luego le has dicho que soy un amigo cualquiera.  
—Lo de mentirte es porque la idea original incluía colarte a ti también que había vuelto con ella. Eso sería mentirte y no es lo que quiero. —Dave empieza a toquetear la manta, buscando un extremo. Cuando lo encuentra empieza a levantarla poco a poco.— ¿Puedo pasar?  
—...sí. —acaba cediendo él tras remolonear unos segundos.

Nada más escuchar su aprobación, Dave levanta del todo la manta y se cubre también con ella, sumiéndose en la semi oscuridad que antes sólo rodeaba a John. Pasan unos largos segundos en silencio y bastante cerca el uno del otro, tanto que pueden sentir la caliente respiración ajena y el calor de la misma.  
Avergonzado como está y con la ardiente y rojiza mirada del chico que le gusta clavada en él, John acaba agachando levemente la cabeza para clavar sus propios ojos en sus manos entrelazadas. Entonces nota una mano acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, provocándole un pequeño escalofrío. Lentamente, la caricia se convierte en un delicado agarre en su barbilla que le obliga a levantar el rostro y mirar al rubio que tiene delante.

—Así que crees que eres un amigo cualquiera...  
—No lo sé, Dave, ya no lo sé... Me siento perdido. —contesta John con voz ahogada y algo agobiado.  
—No lo eres, John. —contesta bruscamente el otro.  
—Pero...  
—No lo eres. —le corta, hablando con más firmeza que antes. John se queda callado y Dave se da cuenta de que tal vez lo ha dicho de una manera demasiado violenta, así que se acerca con cuidado y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla.— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta, eh...?

El más joven no sabe si eso es una pregunta retórica o no, aunque en el caso de que no lo fuese, tampoco sabría qué contestar. De repente se ha quedado sin palabras, sin saber qué decir, cómo asimilar la situación.  
¿A qué se refiere Dave? ¿Qué tiene que hacer para que se de cuenta de... qué? ¿De que no es un amigo cualquiera? Porque si es eso, John cree que va a ser complicado. Al fin y al cabo, se ha pasado las últimas horas destrozando esa misma idea, la que él mismo había ido construyendo con cada momento que pasaban juntos y la que parece que Dave quiere recuperar de la nada.  
Es innegable que la expresión "castillos en el aire" siempre va de la mano del joven moreno, que siempre se ilusiona con tonterías que sabe que probablemente no cuajen, pero ésta vez las buenas palabras del rubio no le acaban de convencer... pero sí los suaves besos que siguen al primero, esos que el chico que más le gusta reparte por todo su rostro con ternura y cuidado.  
Primero le besa la otra mejilla, luego la sien, la frente, el puente de la nariz, la comisura del labio... a mitad del recorrido, John deja atrás el enfado y empieza a sentir otras cosas que antes no podía ver: nerviosismo, confusión, miedo... vértigo. Un increíble vértigo al darse cuenta de que ese joven lleno de pecas rompe todas sus defensas y le hace una persona mucho más emocional e impulsiva de lo que ya es, como si estuviera en sus manos y fuese vulnerable...  
Aún no sabe si eso le gusta o no, pero decide que ya pensará eso en otro momento, porque la ruleta de los sentimientos vuelve a girar y ahora le toca darse cuenta de lo estúpido que se siente, lo embarazoso que es haber reaccionado de esa manera... y también del gran alivio que le inunda cuando comprende que la historia de Terezi y la distracción encaja perfectamente, así que es probable que sea cierta.

—¿J-John...? —le llama entonces Dave, cortando los agradables besos y con la voz algo tensa.  
—¿Qué...? —Y sólo cuando abre la boca para hablar y el otro se separa de él, se da cuenta de que tiene la voz rota y que algo húmedo se le desliza por las mejillas.— Ah, mierda...  
—¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho...? —Con un gesto brusco y rápido, el Strider tira de la manta que aún les cubría hasta que consigue ver a su amigo. Luego coge con sumo cuidado su rostro con lágrimas mientras el dueño del mismo se frota los ojos.— ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Quieres agua? ¿Zumo? ¿McDonald's?  
—No quiero... ¿qué...? —John se sorbe la nariz y suelta una breve risa al escuchar la lista de soluciones que le ofrece el chico.— Perdona, es que... agh, me he comportado como un idiota, no sé qué me ha pasado.  
—...ah. Ahh, joder, vale. —Dave suspira más aliviado y luego le coge de las muñecas para intentar apartarle las manos de la cara.— Me has asustado, tío.  
—Lo sieeento. —Él cede y deja que le descubra el rostro. Le mira con los ojos aún húmedos, enrojecidos, e intenta esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.— Ya está, ya se me pasa.  
—Eres un puto drama queen, sabes.  
—No te metas conmigo justo ahora. Estoy sensible, ¿es que no lo ves? —le dice el Egbert con un fingido dramatismo, recuperando sus ganas de bromear.  
—Mira, como veo que te preocupa tanto el tema te explicaré mejor lo de Terezi.  
—Guay, es material de calidad y muy exclusivo para un fan como yo. —John asiente. La verdad es que le interesa de manera más personal que fanática ese tema.  
—Vaya, entonces me temo que tendré que pasar la noche aquí. —comenta Dave casualmente, quitándose ya los zapatos con los propios pies.  
—Pero bueno, serás aprovechado. —Mientras el moreno dice eso, el otro ya se está inclinando hacia él de manera peligrosa, así que le pone una mano en la cara, frenándole.— ¡Quieto! Si te quedas es para explicarme eso y ya está...  
—Estrecho... —masculla él, ganándose un golpe flojo de advertencia en el pecho.— Pues entonces tú me vas a explicar qué hacías espiándome, acosador.  
—Aaaaghhh... bueeeeeno...

Y aunque John pone los ojos en blanco y resopla como si la idea de pasar horas y horas hablando con su ídolo ahora que ya se han reconciliado fuese horrible, después sonríe y le enseña sus infantiles paletas, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de Dave. Iban a pasar una larga noche, y esta vez, sólo hablando.


End file.
